heredera de amor
by usagihell34
Summary: ya ha pasado un año desde la reunion en la colina de pony, la vida de candy esta apunto de ir al fiesta de compromiso pero una muñeca carga dentro de ella un secreto, que cambiara la vida de candy y albert , el amor esta entre el pasado y el presente es muy delgado los errores el pasado no dicen , nada del ahora .
1. Chapter 1 ella

**Heredera de amor**

 _ **Candy-Candy no es de mi Propiedad es de kyoyko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi la historia es mía algo alterna la historia Pero de La Misma Época;**_

 **Es mi primer fic. Lo estoy re-editando ya que tenía muchos vacíos y faltas ortográficas, disculpen las molestias.**

 _Prologo:_

Ya se ha pasado un año después de La Reunión en La Colina de pony; Candy es invitada a chicago A ver a sus amigos de la infancia, Pero el destino jugara Un poco con Ellos ya Que El Pasado Es Un fantasma Que Tarde o Temprano Llega avisar pecado. Ella deberá tomar una decisión buscar la verdad vivir en el presente sin un pasado, junto Albert y sus amigos el amor es una posibilidad si uno se da cuenta de que está más cerca con tomarse de las manos.

 **Cap. 1. Ella**

 _ **Irlanda 1897.**_

Una noche lluviosa en sí Encontrar una dama de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes En un carruaje Con los ojos llorosos, y el alma rota nadie se percató de su Presencia, Cuando Se dirigía Hacia el pequeño pueblo natal de su abuelos maternos; se percató de no ser anunciada se dirigió a la una elegante casona de campo, con aires de castillo pero con la sencillez de sus Dueños, ella se dirigió a la puerta y esta fue abierta por el secretario de su abuelo, entro con su semblante decaído y se mostraba el gran dolor en el alma.

-Endine milady que hace usted aquí... Sola como llego con plena lluvia…. Decía Arthur mirándola con el semblante todo pálido solo alcanzo a exclamar con sorpresa…. -milady que tiene….cuando la chica se desmayó en sus brazos, con la preocupación se apresuró e instalo a Endine en su recamara, y llamo a su abuelo Sir Connor a la brevedad ya que la joven lo llamaba con desespero sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás le suplico Endine a Arthur.

-Arthur perdona por los inconvenientes de mi falta de juicio, necesito hablar con los abuelos por favor, es urgente verlos….mientras en eso tocaron la puerta…

-Arthur ve por el doctor Damián dile que es urgente... Endine-inion*…..se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado le dio un abrazo a su nieta pero supo que algo grabe sucedía algo tenía que estaba llorando desconsoladamente…-dime que tienes hija...que paso que vienes en medio de una horrible lluvia.

-Ella está mal Connor déjala hablar por dios, que ocurre dinos que la angustia es tu enemiga Endine…. Ella miro a sus abuelos a pesar de ser abuelos-jóvenes eran como dos ángeles que cuidaban de sus seres amados (Él era alto 1.80, ojos grises, rubio claro, escultural y ella era una visión era alta ojos verde esmeralda, rubia con risos pequeñas pecas pero hermosa) eran amables, honestos y sobre todo justos los dos descendientes de unas de las más antiguas familias de escocia e Irlanda.

Endine se armó de valor y entre sollozos cortados, con mucho dolor les conto lo que pasaba en su agobiado corazón …..

-Hace seis semanas en escocia yo... Me... Case y no sé qué hacer, sé que mi padre tenía una boda concertada con no sé quién pero... lo amo.

-Hija ese no es ningún problema pero dinos quien es y hablaremos con tu padre... decía Connor esperando respuesta.

-El murió, y no puedo decir quien es por favor solo ayúdeme decía Endine, -solo quiero que ella sea feliz por favor.

La pareja se miró y dijeron al unísono ¿ELLA?... -perdón hija quien es ella que no comprendemos nada de lo que dices… preguntaba Evelyn con mucho interés, Endine toco su vientre en protección… - el ser que es fruto de nuestro amor y el único recuerdo que tengo de él.

-Pero qué diablos paso Endine cómo pudiste ocultar algo así hija no ves que es peligroso en tu estado…..Decía su abuelo algo feliz pero también preocupado…..

-ya Connor, por favor Endine dime como lo conociste, lo conocemos, como murió habla pequeña….. Pregunto su abuela con esos ojos verdes como los prados de escocia así que conto como conoció a su esposo.

-bueno todo empezó hace como 2 meses en el baile de los Andrew, yo lo conocí ahí en la boda de la hija de los duques, yo me asfixiaba con tanta gente pero mis padre y mi hermano me llevaron a la fuerza, mi madre no dejaba de decirme que encontraría un pretendiente antes de mi cumpleaños pero yo no estuve mucho tiempo en el salón así que salí al jardín y ahí lo conocí…..

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Hola, mmm te molesto si te digo que eres más bonita cuando sonríes... Decía un joven con una rosa pero ella lloraba volteo y miro al joven pero no dijo nada …. -Perdón no quise molestarte….. Dejo la rosa en la banca donde ella estaba sentada, el joven se marchaba y ella lo detuvo, había algo en su mirada que reconocía bien era soledad…. - no, no, no, está bien gracias es hermosa, se vio un pequeño sonrojo en ella... estaban en el jardín y un se escuchaba el vals….

\- me da el honor de bailar esta pieza milady y decirme su hermoso nombre…. decía el joven dando una venía muy elegante, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa ella le respondió elegantemente...

-Claro sería un honor caballero, Endine solo Endine con gusto bailare con usted... - Elliot solo Elliot...y los dos rieron, el tomo su mano para bailar y bailaron un buen rato hasta oyeron a la distancia a alguien nombrar su nombre, ella dejo de sonreír y el beso su mano y miraron que un caballero joven se acercaba a ellos era Keiran (el hermano de Endine)

\- me tengo que ir fue, un gusto bailar contigo amable caballero… se retiraba hasta que sintió un tirón y sus labios fueron invadidos por los de Elliot, ella no pudo reaccionar estaba en el cielo y al momento de falta de aire se separaron... él le susurró al oído - en el restaurante de la plaza mañana a las 6 de la tarde te espero.

-Si ahí te veo adiós... corrió con una sonrisa en los labios al encuentro con su hermano.

-que tienes Endine, que te hace feliz decía Keiran a su hermana - oye crees en el amor a primera vista... reía bajo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN DEL FLASHBACK0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Endine estas segura que lo conocías bien mira que hay un sin fin de dandis por ahí... decía su abuelo Connor...-si ya lo sé pero él me hizo prometer que ella no viviera con restricciones de la sociedad impone a los pri... -Perdón pero no puedo decir más...bajaba su cabeza con dolor y sus sollozos eran dolorosos.

-Pero dime se casaron enséñame el acta de matrimonio... la miro y ella se levantó de la cama, se dirijo así él se detuvo frente él y le susurro en el oído y luego se alejó, - pero prométamelo por favor lo miro y el asintió... -bueno basta de secretos que es tan grave que no lo puedes decir abiertamente a los dos Endine... Los miro y él se acercó a su esposa y el susurro un nombre "Liechtenstein", ella tapo su boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa...

-Espera aquí….. decia Connor miro en el pasillo para que nadie oyera más la plática que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Endine...

-Esto es grave sabes lo que quiero decir con razón estas preocupada quien era el Endine... se quedó a mitad de la pregunta cuando reacciono... - Endine por dios hija que hiciste, porque era el verdad no lo mencionare aqui ahora pero si de ver ser él es único por los alrededores bueno hasta hace poco... la miro llorar y derrumbarse...- cuando fue eso Endine; pregunto con voz firme mientras esperaba respuesta.

-Hace tres semanas estaba con él, en el hospital de Francia, nos casamos ahí cerca en la ciudad de ruan y también se internó en el hospital, ahí murió... Decía mientras se abrazó de Evelyn para llorar y sin querer se desmayó... Endine, Endine, reacciona pequeña….Connor que sucede se son de temer pero que es tan grave. 

-Lo grave aqui amada esposa es que nuestra nieta se enamoró de un príncipe heredero. ….Decía Connor con dureza... -pero que significa esto mi amor...

\- son tan malos que anularan su matrimonio, que puede ser tan grave para que quiera huir de todos. -Solo la carga de ser la madre de un rey o una princesa nada más amor y eso si no se lo quitan ellos por ley no puede dejar el país, y aunque es una monarquía unida a la inglesa pero más excluyente pero ella se casó haya y juro que la alejaría del trono.

-no puede ser verdad cariño, no pueden o si, que haremos hay que ayudarla por favor aunque no la veamos mas pero ayúdala… decía Evelyn angustiada por su nieta y bisnieta.

-Amor mío se ira a américa haya estará bien... -Ya lo veras decía Connor con angustian, pero lo que la pareja no sabía era que el destino era cruel con los que amamos alguien escucho toda la conversación y el moría por dentro de celos al oír que el gran amor de su vida iba ser madre de otro hombre...toc, toc, toc...tocaron - adelante... doctor, Pase usted por favor solo está agotada es solo eso pero gracias por venir de todos modos….. Decía a Damián mientras este la examinaba...

\- aaaah Arthur por favor prepara el carruaje si, nosotros nos regresamos a escocia para atender unos pendientes por favor... -querida prepara nuestras cosas nos vamos a américa con nuestra nieta.

-Pero querido aun tienes pendientes aqui en Irlanda acuérdate de los acuerdos comerciales que estas haciendo para su majestad, no puedes suspenderlos yo iré con ella y luego nos alcanzaras allá está bien…... lo miraba con sus ojos verdes y amor para que viera en ellos la verdad.

-está bien mi amor pero luego las alcanzare te amo... cuídala por favor… Se abrazaron Endine despertó a tiempo para encontrar la noticia que irían a escocia por su equipaje, luego Inglaterra y después América, estaba emocionada con la noticia.

Ya en escocia Evelyn hablo con los padres de Endine y su hermano….. -Bueno familia he venido a avisarles que me llevo Endine a américa... Pero antes de terminar se escuchó sin fin de comentarios su nuera y su hijo...-mama no puedes Endine acaba de llegar de un internado en noruega... -Pero querido hijo deja decirte que tu imposición de meterle a Endine a sir Richard por los ojos no es posible anulas el compromiso ahora no quiero escuchar la palabra compromiso concertado, me oyes Patrick mcdoughall mira que en ese caso te hubiéramos casado con esa condesa como decia tu abuela mmmmm.

-Pero madre que dices, pero está bien, que le pasa Endine que se ve tan desmejorada, Elizabeth está preocupada no sabemos qué pasa con ella. Decía el padre de la joven

-abuela es cierto lo que dice en la carta mi abuelo, es una locura como se casó sin el consentimiento de mi padre...miraba con seriedad el a su hermana….

\- yo hice firmar a mi padre una carta de permiso eso utilice para casarme... Pero soy tan desdichada perdón padre no quise faltarte pero lo amaba...en ese momento la joven se desmayó y su madre llego a socorrer a su pequeña...

-Endine que te sucede mi amor, Evelyn que tiene... Dinos no ve que la duda nos está matando... asi que la Sra. Evelyn les conto con detalle todo lo que Connor le conto sobre la descendencia Liechtenstein... - Así que como aun es menor necesito urgente tu permiso para llevar a mi nieta a América y su equipaje pero ahora hijos que el tiempo es importante.

Asi se organizaron el viaje de Endine y su futuro sin saber que alguien iba intervenir en la vida de la pequeña que llevaba en su vientre un gran viaje y muchas otras circunstancias serán el tormento y la felicidad de ese pequeño angel….


	2. Chapter 2 el

_**Heredera de amor**_

Disclarmer: Candy no es mía es de kyoko mizuky e Yumiko Igarashi, la historia si es mía espero que les guste es mi primer fic, un Albert-fic;

 _ **Cap. 2**_ "El "

En un pequeño restaurant un joven se reunió con un caballero en las afueras de parís, - ¿Por qué es importante encontrarla? solo dime que buscas Nathaniel, que pasa en noruega como está tu primo….miraba con preocupación e caballero al joven de ojos grises…. –Encontrarla es primordial Robert solo se lo que se escribió en esta carta y es urgente entiendes… sus ojo miraba la torre Eiffel con tristeza recordando los últimos días de la vida de su madre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _ **Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

-Nathaniel espera tu madre quiere hablar contigo es su hora hijo… miraba su padre el desconsuelo de su hijo se inclinó en el sillón de su pequeña sala en el cuarto de su esposa…-se lo que piensas hijo pero era inevitable tu madre así lo quiso tú lo sabes…decía Sir Alfred Macgregor un hombre joven maduro de amplios hombros, ojos grises, rubio cenizo alto y expresión dura.

-Si padre, entiendo deja voy a despedirme de ella… él era un pequeño de 14 años, camino hacia el dormitorio de su madre, toco y escucho el pasen entonces entro… - madre quería verme, soy Nathaniel, madre….

\- acércate hijo deja verte de cerca mira que no puedo verte desde aquí….. Camino a su cama su doncella le acerco una silla para que se sentara aun lado de ella cuando se hubo sentado la mujer los dejo solos…

\- hijo estamos solos verdad..- si madre estamos solos…. La miraba con curiosidad…- mira hijo este es un compromiso que te heredo en nuestra obligación como sussex ya que yo no pude cumplir con el….cof, cof, cof…. – madre estas bien deja voy… antes de que pudiera pararse la dama le dijo…- no, no escúchame en este cofre se encuentran unas cartas , júrame que cuando cumplas 21 las miraras y cumplirás mi última voluntad y la de nuestro legado…el joven asentía con fervor miraba como su madre apretaba su brazo con fuerza como si la vida se fuera en ello , - mira Nathaniel yo , yo lo ame en silencio pero él nunca me miro, ella tendrá que darte su mano entiendes , no me odies hijo te amo por eso tú debes encontrarla , ella es única …lo sabrás cuando crezcas …te aaa..mmo ... así el joven espero casi algo de tiempo … y entendió en significado de sus palabras el día que abrió el cofre de su madre….

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _ **Fin del flashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

-Pero estas seguro de esto nath mira que si es falsa la información nos pueden meter presos mucho tiempo por timar a la realeza, pero sí... El caballero lo miro…. – mira solo te diré que quien me la dio sabía que era verdad porque era mi madre ahora dime quien es ella y como se llama… - mira sé que te voy a dar información confidencial y de muy alto rango solo sé que su familia. Es muy rica y poderosa, aun no se confirma su identidad bien por las fechas que me diste ella dio a luz en mayo, en chicago o Michigan no estoy seguro, investigue en algunos orfanatos y solo dos niñas fueron dejadas por esas fechas, una pertenece a la fam. Britter y la otra fue adoptada por los Andrew, sabes quienes son o no…. Miro al joven y este sonrió con el pensamiento de por fin de haberla encontrado.. – serás mía, solo mía.

Por mientras en Chicago un joven miraba el banco desde afuera, con la ilusión de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas –que hare solo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad con ella, merezco saber si, aun me amas, Candy. Decía Terry desde afuera del banco, se acercó a la recepción con una bella señorita,- Disculpe, sabría si se encuentra el señor William Andrew...-si tiene ci… en eso la joven miro al caballero de ojos azul océano y supo de inmediato quien era...

\- Claro si gusta esperar en la sala ahora mismo le digo de su presencia…. La joven toco el despacho de presidencia….- pasa angélica que se te ofrece… no miro a la joven y George no estaba en chicago tuvo que ir a New York para un asunto urgente de tía…. -Así que se te ofrece angélica…la miro y su rostro estaba como papel como que si hubiera visto un fantasma... en eso aclaro s voz .- señor en el Señor terrece granchester está en la sala esperando verlo…..-TERRY está aquí , mmm hazlo pasar por favor angélica y que nadie nos moleste , oh angélica otra cosa aun no hablado George…- no señor pero le traigo su correspondencia de inmediato…- está bien …. Que querrá Terry, solo hay una cosa que sería que el viniera a buscarme a mi…pensó Albert con un dolor en el pecho cerro los ojos y en su mente estaba una joven de ojos esmeralda…

-Albert que gusto verte amigo , mira que hace un año que no nos vemos desde…..Terry recordó en día en que miro a Candy desde el parque y Albert lo motivo a continuar con su vida el teatro…..- mira Albert sé que no tengo cara para venir a verte , pero te soy sincero no sabía lo que quería hasta este momento, deja decirte que … en eso Albert interrumpió a Terry, lo miro con recelo y curiosidad pero temple hablo directo con él.

-Mira Terry a que has venido no es que no me emocione verte amigo pero a mí, porque en vez de buscarla a ella, pero ante todo que buscas, Terry lo miro directo a sus ojos azul color cielo y supo en ese momento que él la amaba como, él nunca la amo; se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y vio a si el ventanal del despacho que daba aun parque con su naturaleza y árboles. – Sabes nunca supe que ella mirara a mí con esos ojos, su brillo era único sabes, solo quería verla para saber si albergaba un esperanza en su corazón pero, solo seré su amigo, aparte Albert vengo a despedirme de ustedes dos ya que regreso a Inglaterra con mi madre, mi padre me heredara el título a mi…. Albert miraba a su amigo y sus ojos demostraron la verdad en sus palabras, entonces suspiro aliviado.

-Mira habla con ella está en el hogar de pony, esta de permiso ya que estará en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie esta semana aquí en chicago, estas invitado … Albert le guiño el ojo y Terry sonrió de lado como los viejos tiempos .

Mientras en el hogar e Pony una joven miraba el horizonte arriba del padre árbol, sus pensamientos eran para un caballero en particular….-Albert…. Suspiro, cuando será que no me mires como tu pequeña, que bello atardecer…..a la distancia se escuchó un grito de un pequeño joven…-Candy, Candy… donde estas... Pregunto John…-Aquí estoy John... decía Candy mientras baja del árbol…. – La señorita pony y la hermana maría quieren hablar contigo, te están esperando en el despacho…-Ya voy mira que esto de subir y bajar de los arboles e lo mío… jajajajajaja…..- hay Candy parecen un mono ahí trepado, jajajaja. Candy recordó a su amigo el rebelde con cariño, ya no con amor, asi que embozo una sonrisa al jovencito y toco su pelo y lo revolvió….- mire jovencito mío usted todavía no se ha ganado el derecho de ofenderme asi que el que llegue primero al hogar gana…. Uno… dos… en eso Candy corrió colina abajo entre risas y tropezones de su pequeño amigo llegó primero al hogar asi que el pequeño acepto su derrota por ahora…

En el despacho de la señorita pony llego se aliso su vestido y toco- Adelante Candy , pasa hija te estamos esperando pasa… decía la señorita pony con un tono dulce y tierno…. – Candy sabes que desde que fuiste adoptada por los Andrew tenemos en nuestro poder las pocas pertenecías con las que llegaste aquí al hogar, entonces creo que es hora de que te las entreguemos son tuyas y cuidaras de ellas como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que llegaste a nuestro lado….decia la hermana María con lágrimas en los ojos, asi que saco un pequeño baúl con su nombre en él lo entrego en sus brazos.

-No sé qué decir, solo sé que ustedes son mis madres y les estoy eternamente agradecida de haberme querido todos esos años, ante todas gracias por darme un buen ejemplo y amor…. Se acercó a ellas con un abrazo a cada una y un beso en sus mejillas, tomo el pequeño baúl y salió del despacho asi su pequeño cuarto con un nudo en su estómago…

\- _quien soy, de donde vengo, nunca me pregunte eso hasta ahora, sé que soy feliz pero mi alma quiere respuestas solo que no sé por dónde empezar…._ pensó Candy tocando ese pequeño baúl con su nombre y detalles muy intricados como si se hubieran tardado en hacer las pequeñas flores que eran rosas y jazmines estaban muy bien talladas, en su interior estaba un pequeño vestido muy fino y una bella muñeca que sentía pesada para el pequeño tamaño y al inclinarse se le callo y se oyó un ruido de metal, asi que recogió la muñeca y sentía que había algo en su interior asi que con pequeño abre cartas que tenía en su cómoda para abrir las cartas de Albert abrió una pequeña incisión y cayo un dije y vio en el interior una carta y una llave pequeña….

\- pero de donde será esta llave será que mi madre escondió algo en el pequeño baúl algo…. pero al no ver nada solo guardo la llave en su cofre de recuerdos donde tenía sus más bellos recuerdos la foto de Anthony, la insignia del príncipe de la colina ,los pétalos de sus primera rosa que le regalo Albert , el rosario de la hermana María le regalo cuando vivió con los leggan…..

– aquí pondré es dije, es hermoso, pero y esta carta que será miro la carta y en ella estaba su nombre , entonces un miedo se apodero de ella , quería saber si la abandono pero y sino ,la abandono y solo murió se debatía entre leerla o ignorar la verdad necesitaba un concejo de, el … -oh Albert cuanto necesito tu concejo, por que será que me siento tan sola …..-pensó Candy y se acordó que la tía abuela mando una carta y la empezó a leer, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas en el firmamento.

-Oh por dios te volveré a ver mi querido príncipe , asi que termino de leer la carta y tenía que empacar ya que mañana temprano irían por ella para ir Lakewood a ver a la tía abuela , asi que fue con sus madres a hablar con ellas de sus planes y solo guardo la muñeca y todo en un baúl de viaje para decidir que hacer con ellos , asi que solo pensó en el en volverlo a ver, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue la tía abuela , quería que volviera a chicago con ella aparte de la boda de sus amigos ella quería hablar con ella de familia y sus responsabilidades…

-Candy prometiste volver cuando ella te llamara….- y así lo hare se lo prometí hace ya un año de eso es tiempo de volver a casa a mi familia…. Mientras pensaba en ello en Lakewood una mujer miraba por la ventanas del despacho de la mansión las rosas de Anthony y miro a George …-Esta hecho verdad George , los cambios de mi testamento y lo que te pedí verdad,… miro al amigo y mano derecha de la familia Andrew- Si madame esta echo pero, siento que lo hiciéramos así a escondidas de todos y no creo que a William le caiga en gracia lo que ha hecho señora, perdón por ser entrometido pero quiero preguntarle algo….. Miro a la Sra. elroy con preguntas en sus ojos pero ella le contesto ante de que preguntara algo ella hablo….- Mira George sé que trate a Candice con un juicio poco apropiado de mi parte pero después de lo que paso con William la he mirado con otro ojo sé que no enmienda mis errores pero sé que será una gran mujer de la que se puede estar orgullosos.

George escucho eso y su alma se regodeo de orgullo y fe en que ella viera el amor que le profesaba William a Candy….. Pero solo el tiempo era el amigo de esos dos corazones y su peor enemigo,

En el puerto de new york bajaba un hombre y su asistente con una misión y un nombre Candice White Andrew… -Mira hijo es tiempo de que recuerdes algo solo un lugar o un aroma o una cara …le decia al joven d lentes que lo miraba confundido…-Gracias Frank pero lo único que recuerdo es Lakewood y una joven con pecas y sus ojos verdes, solo eso por eso pienso en ir contigo a chicago asi que no más preguntas hombre mira que mi cabeza es un mar de dudas, pero gracias por todo, ya sabes …..-mira ni lo menciones que te vi casi moribundo es ese lugar asi que no digas nada asi que Anthony vamos mira que me hará bien tu compañía.

Está bien vamos mira que esto nos dará un buena cantidad d dinero para que recobres la memoria o puedas vivir bien, jajajajajaja…. -mira que sería bueno ojala no nos metamos en líos mira que la tenemos difícil, encontrar una joven que no se conoce aún en la sociedad y no hay foto de ella, pero supe que será una fiesta de compromiso en Chicago del sobrino del señor William Andrew ahí aparecerá la damisela y la secuestraremos para llevarla de regreso a escocia.

Mira amigo ahora no es tiempo de reproches vamos a la estación de trenes que quiero llegar lo antes posible a Chicago solo espero que se real la persona y no nos equivoquemos en eso que piensa Nath, mira que se obsesiono con la idea de encontrar a la chica esa….- pero que tiene esa chica que no encuentre en otras bueno digo, solo es lógica. Decia el chico de lentes… lo miro con frustración y le confeso un gran secreto a voces en escocia y noruega…..

\- mira hace casi 19 años se casó en secreto un príncipe de noruega pero no se supo quién era la dama con quien se casó pero hace poco una carta que estaba bajo el cuidado de en amigo del príncipe guardo su contenido hasta que hace poco y cuenta con lujo de detalle su matrimonio y su amor por la dama en cuestión y que sería dada su linaje a su único primogénito ya que estaba muriendo y al mes de casado con la dama ella huyo de noruega por la una razón de que a los herederos eran educados sin salir del país …asi que huyo de Europa para América se le perdió el rastro ni su familia sabía dónde estaba pero, yo robe unos documentos al el investigador de la familia de ella que también la buscan ….. Solo para recuperar al bebe pero se perdió y no supo del pequeño… la familia escocesa de ella tiene una marca muy importante pero hasta que se compruebe que ella lo tiene seremos discretos y cauto entendiste…. lo miro y el joven asintió con cautela conocía a ese hombre era un gran investigador privado sin escrúpulos pero él fue el único que lo ayudo a salir de Berlín intacto de una prisión de esa maldita guerra que casi lo consume en vida asi que le debe su vida ….- oye ya llegamos .. Mirare si encuentro salida hacia Chicago... Lo dejo un momento entonces el regreso con dos boletos de primer clase que salía en 10 minutos …- que bien , no esperaremos mucho vamos a acomodar nuestro equipaje y dormiremos un rato por lo menos , vamos chico es tiempo de descansar.. Se subieron al vagón de primera clase y se acostaron…..

Mientras en chicago llegaba George a la mansión Andrew , con la expectativa de que todo estaría tranquilo asi lo creyó en amigo de la familia pero en la biblioteca se desato un pequeño debate de amor y amistad... – mira Albert solo me despediré de ustedes ese día no hay problema pero si, te pido que lleves a Candy a mi ceremonia de nombramiento por favor haz eso por mí y dale esta carta cundo venga no podre esperarla, me saludas al elegante y Annie por su compromiso, asi mira le dejo esto como regalo de despedida a Candy... Le entrego un caja de terciopelo rojo lo abrió encontró un collar con esmeraldas y unos aretes a juego…. – dile que mi madre se los envía… - jajajajajaja… Albert tu cara en un poema mírate rojo del coraje y luego de vergüenza, mira amigo hace tiempo que no veo a Candice con esos ojos de amor pero siempre vivirá dentro de mí una parte de ella….decia Terry con un poco de melancolía pero era eso o sufrir por amor y el ego de Terry no se lo permitiría asi que su amistad es importante para él.

-George como te fue en new york, mira que me has hecho falta amigo , mira él es terrece Grandchester próximo duque de Grandchester, decia mientras ambos soltaron una carcajada y la tensión de ambos se esfumaba ya que no había nada que reprocharse uno al otro solo seguir con su vida y ver asi el futuro.

-William solo quiero que sepas que la señora Elroy ha invitado a Lakewood a Candy para ver lo de la fiesta para tu sobrino, solo es la novedad, aparte deja decirte que ya va siendo hora de cambiar un poco tu aspecto… lo miro con una sonriso de amor total y salió del despacho dejándolo solo ya en joven terrece se fue por unos pendientes con la compañía de teatro.

-Candy te veré pronto mi amor, solo tú eres quien me hace respirar, pronto te confesare mi amor, ojala que tú me ames solo pensar que no me correspondas me siento vacío, pero luchare por ti Candy,

Bueno chicas gracias por leerme sé que no están largo como debería pero amo leer y escribir pronto hare un Terry-fic no se desesperen asi que animo todas y no será muy largo pero habrá sorpresas en esta historia jejeje gracias a todos sus reviews se vale la ayuda jejeje espero les guste un poco este cap. Nos leemos después amigas jejeje. Gracias por sus comentarios _**sayuri1707, flormnll, josie, Paty, jhaly Baeza y Chida mami.**_ _**Se**_ _valen los jitomatazos heeee chicas después la veo….Nos leemos después._


	3. Chapter 3 el pasado vuelve

Discremer: Candy es propiedad de kyoko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi; parte de la historia es mía pero un final algo alterno a la historia de Candy y los personajes que amamos, gracias a todas por seguirme y por sus comentarios espero algo de inspiración.

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

 _ **Cap. 3 "el pasado vuelve"**_

En el valle de rin en los Alpes, la casa real de Habsburgo y bernadotte, se encontraban en reunión un conjunto de caballeros de todas edades, debatiendo el destino de su pequeño país.

-Señores están olvidando algo aquí en una emisiva por el rey le pide a la casa del principado un heredero para poder establecida la línea real de la familia esta entre los descendiente de la casa de Liechtenstein, y la casa real de Estuardo….

-pero es una locura que podemos hacer el príncipe darren, tiene a su hijo johaan I eso es una realidad pero él no tomara los votos hasta terminar su carrera en Inglaterra eso será un año, solo queda el, en eso se acerca un hombre canoso pero con paso firme y todos al notar la presencia de este se inclinaron y ofrecieron respeto a este hombre que irradiaba seguridad y determinación, empezó hablar para el consejo.

\- queridos amigos quisiera que ustedes nos dieran un permiso de poder ausentado por otro año por favor…. miraba a la cámara de presentantes con una mirada de ruego para sus amigos y otros no tan amigos…

Entre ellos se encontraba los representantes de cada ciudad del pequeño país y sus alrededores, en el fondo del salón se encontraba un hombre que conocía a ese hombre, príncipe regente o no solo sentía odio en cada poro de su piel al recordar que esa familia fue su perdición aun ahora en su alma había obscuridad al recordar a la pequeña que era un pedazo de la mujer que amo con locura… asi que miro la oportunidad de aliviar un poco su alma.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _ **Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**_

-Arthur te encomiendo esta tarea eres la persona a quien le daría a cuidar el único tesoro de la familia entiendes…..lo miro a los ojos Sir Connor sabía que el la protegería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

-Sir Connor no se preocupe estará bien se lo aseguro, con su amigo el doctor Robertson en Michigan antes de lo esperado pero como bien sabe a mandado la invitación a la Srita. Endine para su estancia en las cabañas de su propiedad, disculpe milord pero cuanto tiempo estaré en américa acompañando a su nieta lady Endine porque si lo ha olvidado me recomendó para el puesto de concejal en Irlanda y sabe qué mi gratitud con su familia es infinita…. Miraba por el gran ventanal del despacho de los Mcdoughall, en el jardín estaba la visión más bella que miraran sus ojos una joven que estaba llena de vitalidad y tristeza a la vez generosa con un carácter integro, qué más quisiera poder tocar su alma pero sabía que ella nunca seria suya.

-mira Arthur sino pasa algo será un año espero que no tengas objeción pero quisiéramos que tu consiguieras una dama de compañía para mi nieta sé que es algo desconsiderado de mi parte pero la sociedad nos marca un régimen para el viaje que emprenderán espero que no sea tarde para pedirte esto pero yo no sé dónde conseguir una y mi mujer fue a hacer unas diligencias pero, sin más espero para que me ayudes con esa encomienda….decia con preocupación sir mcdoughall ante la inminente partida de su nieta….

\- si me permite comentar este asunto con mi prima su dama de compañía de lady Evelyn sobre su acompañamiento ya que ella es la única aparte de mí que sabe la verdad de los detalles de miladi Endine…miraba con aprobación el conde a su amigo y mano derecha dl mismo que siempre a su corta edad era un gran administrador de las empresas que tenía la familia.

-Me parece razonable que una conocida de Endine la acompañe en este viaje, pero aún tengo mis dudas sabes que mi esposa iba a ir con Endine pero un pequeño accidente causo una pierna rota asi que se canceló el viaje…lo miraba con angustia.

Entrada la mañana estaban los carruajes con ropas y demás cosas, pero lo que Arthur y Endine no se percataban de las miradas de Katherine , que aunque eran amigas de la infancia sus vidas eran diferentes a el estatus sociales Endine no acataba las ordenes de la sociedad y la nobleza, pero su alma era libre , humilde y generosa con los demás para Katherine su ama se rompía cada vez que Arthur miraba Endine con ojos de amor ya que para ella no pasó desapercibido el amor incondicional que él le profesaba a su "amiga" .

-Katy, mira dime que nos es hermoso este atardecer en el puerto, con sus tonalidades más vivas en la mente de la rubia,- bueno amiga será que nos arreglemos para la cena, ya que tu asistirás conmigo en la mesa principal, dique si mmmmm… Katherine pensó que era la ocasión para deslumbrar a hombre del cual estaba tan enamorada, asi que fueron a su camarote donde se arreglaron y cuando acababan de terminar de arreglarse ..Tocaron la puerta y ere Arthur con un esmoquin azul muy elegante con su camisa bien arreglada, asi que Arthur saludo caballerosamente a las damas.

Miraba a Endine con una cara de bobo enamorado, del cual se dio cuenta Katy, pero solo en su interior estaba la chispa encendida del odio….

-Endine quiero hablar contigo yo sé que no me miras como yo quisiera pero, no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento por ti…. El, la miraba con ternura y esperanza de ser correspondido aunque sea, una pequeña esperanza en su mirada lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Si solo lo hubiera sabido Arthur sé que te hubiera correspondido eres, un hombre honesto, guapo, varonil y muy honesto, pero…. Ella bajo su mirada con mucho dolor y sin querer lo abrazo y sollozaba en su hombro pensando en el pequeño ser que vivía en su interior… - Arthur dame tiempo solo eso pido y le toco su mejilla y en la mirada de ese hombre había una esperanza de amor para su alma.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin de flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En ese momento se acercó a lord Arthur su amigo de toda la vida y Sir Alfred Macgregor lo tomo del hombro y se alejaron de los demás para hablar en privado, Arthur miro a su amigo de juventud y le miro angustiado y distraído…

-¿Qué pasa Alfred?, le ha ocurrido algo a tu hijo, vamos hombre habla conmigo …lo miro con preocupación , lo iba servir un trago de whisky cuando murmuro un nombre…..

-Candice ha aparecido él, la encontró…..en eso se escuchó un estruendo y miro los vidrios rotos en piso con su amigo inmóvil sujetándose de la pequeña barra de bebidas no lo miro lo cuestiono sobre la chica…..

-Alfred esto es importante háblame con la verdad desde cuando lo sabes … miro el retrato del príncipe muerto ya casi 19 años, volteo a verlo de frente en eso hizo sonar una pequeña campana , pero antes de que Alfred digiera algo lo detuvo con una seña de silencio….se oyó tocar la puerta el dio el permiso- pueden recoger esto por favor y hable a Sir Keiran dígale que es urgente que venga al despacho por favor, el mayordomo asi lo hizo mando a la sirvienta a recoger los vidrios y , el mayordomo se acercó por atrás del concejo que encontraba en el salón del mismo , - Perdón milord , se necesita la presencia de Sir kieran en el despacho de lord Arthur es urgente…. En eso un hombre de mediana edad , se dirigió a los caballeros presentes con respeto y se retiró con paso rápido al despacho de su amigo y mano derecha de su abuelo, con un nudo en el estómago se detuvo en la gran puerta de madera fina y toco espero a sr invitado….. –adelante kieran pasa está abierto… entro y en el interior se encontró con un cuadro algo raro su tutor y maestro con el rostro lleno de furia y sir Alfred tirado en el piso con sangre en la boca, levantándose empezó hablar…

\- Hola Keiran como haz estado… aun sobándose la quijada del dolor causado por su amigo…..Quisiera que nuestro encuentro no fuera así sé que no tienes una buena imagen de mi por el pasado pero…..en eso su amigo lo callo con un grito…

-Cállate de una buena vez Alfred eso fue hace casi 19 años por favor a lo que nos concierne, siéntate Keiran sé que tu padre nunca se perdonó , ni me perdono el haber dejado sola a tu hermana pero ya se que nunca poder pagar ni con sangre esa gran falta pero, aqui Sir Alfred me acaba de decir algo importante y es mejor corroborar esa información con nuestro investigador y aparte de ir américa a conocer a tu sobrina….. Se hizo un gran silencio….- ¡QUEEEEE!, La haz encontrado dime que no es una falsedad por favor Arthur dime que es verdad… el hombre rubio miro a Sir Alfred y el asintió en afirmación, aun con la expectativa del perdón ausente en su alma. El miro a Sir Kieran y proclamo los votos de lealtad a la familia para el compromiso entre familias, y Arthur se indignó ante el hecho que el sería el primero en presentar un pretendiente para la heredera de los mcdoughall.

Pero que esto Alfred que estás haciendo esto no sabemos si es real el paradero de ella, asi que esperemos y Alfred quien fue quien la encontró…. Medito con desconcierto y desconfianza en el ya que en el pasado su familia fue arreglado un compromiso…..-Alfred estoy esperando una respuesta…. Miro a Kieran algo preocupado cuando el hablo…..

-Fue mi hijo Nathaniel acaba de partir hacia América a confirmar el paradero de la prin…. Antes de que la nombrara o hubiera dicho algo Arthur lo silencio tapando su boca y con una señal les dijo a los dos que callaran la información….. Fue cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse al despacho, tocaron a este dieron el pase – adelante esta abierto…. En esto entro un hombre algo grande con la insignia de la casa de Habsburgo y Bernadotte entro con sus escoltas aun lado, entonces los tres se inclinaron ante él y lo saludaron con respeto.

-Caballeros espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante, dime a que se debe que mi consejero está aquí escondido con dos de las casa más importantes escocia….. miro a kieran , que aunque era respetuoso con su alteza el sabia el obscuro secreto de la familia real y no diría nada de ello ya en el su familia estaba involucrada , asi que asintió un poco a Arthur solo dando un poco d información a su majestad …

-Nada su majestad solo que mi cuñado encontró un posible rastro de su hija en América…. Y estamos siguiendo la pista de ello , aunque no me hago ilusiones de nada….. lo miro de reojo para ver si había creído la información que le dio, pero Darren Liechtenstein II sabía que algo estaban ocultando pero sabía que ellos eran incapaces de lastimar a la realeza ya que las casa de escocia y noruega-alemana estarían emparentados en algún momento de la historia …

_Su alteza me permití hablar con mi amigo y mi cuñado un rato lamento el contratiempo en estos menesteres , asi que sigamos con los acuerdos prematrimoniales de la casa regentes por favor caballeros pasemos al salón de conferencias ….. Todos salieron pero antes que Alfred saliera del despacho atrás de Arthur y Darren, kieran tomo del brazo a Alfred y le susurro en el oído…..-tenemos que hablar, en mi casa mañana a las 2 ….. Y Alfred asintió con la cabeza aun con la idea de emparentar con la familia de su amada Endine.

Al haber terminado las listas de candidatos a el matrimonio de alianza de las casa escocesas y noruego-alemanas más prestigiosas de la historia, a pesar de la guerra mucha de la familia real estaba en contra de la guerra, pero cuando termine esta será una de las alianzas más fructíferas de la historia, todos pasaron a retirarse de la casa señorial que era de la familia Liechtenstein; solo que no se llegó a un acuerdo aún , solo que dieron el permiso de ausencia del rey y su hijo para encontrar candidatas para el matrimonio concertado con las antiguas tradiciones solo había tres en América y una de la más importante era la del duque de escocia , el patriarca de la familia Andrew tenía una hija .

-Padre en que piensas, desde la tarde estas como en otro mundo… decia el joven August en forma de broma, pero viendo que padre no le contestaba se acercó a él y lo saco de sus pensamientos….-padre que te agobia que no me retas , mira que me estoy preocupando , que sucede….- hijo hoy estoy algo distraído pero para que me entiendas necesito que tu escuches una pequeña historia ,entonces el tomo de su escritorio una carta de varias hojas y empezó a relatar esa historia…..

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _ **Carta I**_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Querido hermano:**

Me dirijo a ti ya que eres lo único autentico que tengo en esta vida ya sé que tú y yo tuvimos diferencias porque yo quería ser libre y tu querías que fuera responsable en mis obligaciones pero hoy te diré porque de mi conducta.

-Un día fui al doctor de un hospital con otro nombre ya que padre no quería que estuviera en los cotilleos de alta sociedad real mmmmm , para serte sincero me agrado no ser perseguido por la muchedumbre y las mujeres , si lo sé , yo sé que algún día tendré que enamorarme pero primero esto , dio el diagnostico una semana antes de la dichosa boda de la hija de los duques de escocia si te acuerdas a esa que no fuiste y yo siiii, lo se nuestros compromisos con la realeza blablablabla, pero para serte sincero me decaí mucho, hermano mi salud es pésima estoy muriendo si lo digo para que veas que no estoy mintiendo, padre esta desecho quiere casarme con esa prima nuestra a la que considero mi amiga Camille Sussex, te acuerdas de ella mira el dia de la boda estaba a punto de aceptar la propuesta de nuestro padre pero el destino es raro cuando pedí un milagro de amor a una bella rosa en el jardín de la familia Andrew apareció un ángel de cabellera rubia y ojos como esmeraldas que me miraron sin verme en realidad pero yo si la seguí , hermano crees en el amor a primera vista acabo de enamorarme como idiota pero ella está comprometida así que jugué mis cartas me acerque a ella y la cite y ella ruborizada creo que acepto nuestro encuentro, así que la espere más de 10 min en la plaza de la villa cerca de la mansión y que crees ahí estaba ella como una ninfa de los bosques, mística, bella y tan real, pero en un momento me sentí el hombre más egoísta ya que yo moriría y ella viviría con la imagen de un conquistador, le entregue la insignia familiar y le propuse matrimonio solo quiero ser feliz con ella lo poco que me queda por favor no le digas a nuestro padre quiero que ella sea feliz y yo serlo nos vemos hermano te cedo mi título yo no lo necesito a donde voy … cuida de nuestro padre y tú de tu bello hijo espero que no me odies , sabes te quiero hermano solo hazme n favor dale una de la reliquias de nuestra madre a mi pequeña Oona.

Me despido de ti quiero que cuides al pequeño August y a nuestro padre sabes te daré una gran noticia mi hada me acaba de decir que seré padre dejare un pedazo de mí en este mundo, es curioso, los dejo a la deriva ella sufrirá mucho sola eso lo sé, pero nuestro amor nacerá en una forma viviente, gracias dios por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo…

Adiós hermano….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Padre el tío tuvo un hijo y lo sabias pero por que no dijiste nada, no dices nada…. Miro a su padre con el rostro afligido con los ojos vidriosos y lo supo todos estos años el esperaba encontrar al el heredero de la familia por eso de la prórroga de la boda concertada, su padre quería restituir el trono de nuestra casa familiar pero sería difícil solo habla de la dama en apodos amorosos y ningún nombre….

-hijo hace 19 años que tu tío murió solo sé que si se casó en Francia en una pequeña ciudad llamada ruan , pero los registros se quemaron en un incendio en la pequeña iglesia asi que solo no teníamos nombre ni paradero asi que contrate a un hombre de toda mi confianza en esta odisea espero estar en lo cierto de lo que pensó… se sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar a la verdadera heredera de su familia, pero primero la encontrarían antes de que perdiera tiempo mando 4 telegramas a sus más allegados , entre ellos al patriarca de una gran familia escocesa que es conocida por su honor y amistad.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood una rubia aprendía como ser una dedicada anfitriona que estuviera a la altura de los del clan andrews, solo quería poner en alto a la familia que la adopto y le dio su cariño incondicional, pensaba Candy con emoción mientras la lección de etiqueta acababa….- bueno Srita. Candy esta fue nuestra última lección me parece extraordinario su avance, pero dígame como va si clase de idiomas y cocina… decia miss jeane-marie la instructora.

-Pues algo ajetreada ya que la tía abuela se ha empeñado que encuentre un equilibrio con mi profesión, pero me encanta idiomas, acabo de aprender francés, y también irlandés, pero si te soy sincera lo que me gusta es la medicina…. Decia Candy con la ilusión de que la dejen estudiar Cirugía militar era una nueva rama de esta pero era prometedora.

-Ay miss Candice usted es única no cambie su esencia eso es lo mejor de todo, ahora es tiempo de dejar una niña y convertirte en una hermosa mariposa…le decia a Candy con una risa maquiavélica.

-¡que tramas! Miss… la miraba con desconfianza aunque lady es una mujer de educación es mujer muy liberal para su tiempo…. Que quiere hacer miss….-nada pequeña ven pedí permiso a lady elroy para salir a cambiar tu look e ir con la modista para tu vestido de noche para la fiesta de compromiso y también para el gran baile en New york….. -ahora o nunca pensó lady sussett la chica era pura inocencia pero era realmente hermosa era tiempo de explotar esa belleza, ya que Candy era una joven de bellas facciones sus pecas desaparecieron su piel era como seda fina y su cintura era estrecha, sus caderas amplias, bueno la chica era una afrodita en la tierra sus ojos eran la perdición de cualquier hombre, pensó.

Estoy en sus manos Sussett pero nada escandaloso , por favor que será mi primer baile formal y quiero estar a la altura de bert por favor….. Dijo la joven mientras su cara se teñía de un pequeño rojizo en sus facciones….. – Esta bien Candy pero prométeme que veras el programa al que te escribí y luego harás tus estudios de cirugía militar que aún estamos en guerra y no querría que fueras por favor ... Tomo las manos de la joven y asintió con insistencia ya que sería un curso de 4 meses en escocia y era compatible con el viaje de Albert….. – Con una condición miss sussett , la miro y esta contesto- Que pequeña tramposa…..y las dos soltaron una risa estruendosa que no pudieron evitar las dos…..

-Que no le diga a la tía elroy que será en escocia sino en Francia quiero sorprender a William en escocia por favor…. La miraba como cachorrito suplicando y no tuvo corazón para negarse ante la chica….- está bien Candy con la condición que iremos a mi país para anotarte a otro curso de idiomas estamos de acuerdo…..

-pero a Francia porque Sussett, y otro idioma es prescindible hacerlo ya con las clases contigo son buenas además tanto idioma … la miraba con angustia ya que ni sus años de enfermera estudio tanto, pero pensándolo lo hacía por estar cerca de él, de su príncipe…. –está bien si así será entonces soy feliz de hacerlo… ya con la modista escogió dos vestidos más bellos que pueda pensar no eran muy atrevidos pero eran seductores uno era straples color champagne con florecillas de encaje y tul ceñido al cuerpo con un escote en forma de V en la espalda muy sugerente con mangas de ¾ de tul una cinta de seda a la altura de la cintura y el otro era un vestido color esmeralda forma sirena con cola imperial con transparencias en el pecho sugerentes y un escote pronunciado en forma de V en la espalda todas con Miss mimet estaba impresionadas los vestido le quedaban a Candy como guantes, sin que Candy se enterara miss Sussett le compro un tercer vestido un vintage corte sirena sin manga con aplique de piedras y encaje fino color lila sin espalda muy provocador… - este miss mimet será mi regalo del fin de mi curso espero que le guste…..miraba a mimet toda emocionada , asique también compraron zapatos y fueron al estilista ahí dejo sus inocentes coletas y su cambio fue espectacular su pelo se acomodó enseguida sus rizos se volvieron bucles dorados y bien definidos , asi cambio 180 grados .

-Ya en la mansión Lady Elroy estaba impaciente por el cambio de Candy ya que no solo Miss Sussett hablo de él, ella estaba de acuerdo que Candy se viera más mujer para poder ayudar a William ya la postura como matriarca de la familia la tomaría Candice algún dia …. Pensaba en lo equivocada que estuvo con ella desde un principio solo era una niña frágil e inofensiva y ella se dejó llevar por los comentario de Sara y Elisa Leagan, solo esperaba que el recuerdo de los malos momentos no regresaran…..


	4. Chapter 4 una nueva madre

_**Nota: Candy-Candy no son propiedad mía , ni sus personajes este fic es una añoranza de la historia mas bella, solo es una historia alterna a la original de kyoko mizuky ye Yumiko Igarashi , gracias por seguir esta historia sin fines de lucro solo con la emoción de sorprender y motivar la imaginación ….**_

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

Cap.4 " _ **una nueva madre**_ _"_

 _Era ya tarde el sol ya casi se ocultaba en la gran mansión de Familia Andrew, en la pequeña sala de te donde estaba casi todas las tardes La querida tía abuela Elroy, matriarca de la familia mirando afuera el jardín de Lakewood recordaba y evocando los más dulces y dolorosos recuerdos cuando fue que casi olvido que tenía un corazón y que la única razón de ser dura era por su familia._

 _Aun recordó cuando nació Albert y Rosemary en esa gran mansión; pero también el tormento de perder a su más querido hermano y cuñada Pauna ,dejando en la orfandad a sus adorados sobrinos, aunque Rosemary fueran una chica alegre y dedicada a su hermano , como una madre su adorado sobrino nunca fue el mismo pero la educación que recibió fue la mejor , los mejores tutores y prestigiosos estudios aun siendo joven pero siendo justos como una vez dijo su sobrina era un niño aun imponiéndole una vida de adulto._

 _ **0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Mini flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _No tía no estoy de acuerdo contigo y sé que George no dice nada para no llevarte la contra pero la verdad me parece un tormento para mi hermano que no pueda disfrutar su niñez, no puedes dejarlo ser un poco, el aún tiene anhelos y sueños, no cortes sus alas tía ya que adelante no sabrás que será de él, déjalo viajar sabes que Bert le encanta eso de viajar siempre a sido dado a la aventura, entre la naturaleza y los animales…. Decia la joven que suplicaba con sus bellos ojos verdes y suplicas.._

 _-Está bien rose será por un tiempo aun es joven para tomar las riendas de la familia solo espero que no nos estemos equivocando con el… decia la Sra. Elroy a su sobrina._

 _-Estoy segura que mi hermano sabrá sus responsabilidades, solo no lo deje solo…. La joven miraba perdida en el jardín a un joven tomando de las manos aun pequeño Anthony entre los rosales…._

 _Después Rosemary partió dejando aún más ausente a su sobrino, solo espero que su regreso al colegio de San Pablo en Inglaterra fuera de ayuda al corazón de su sobrino; Después todo fue un poco de felicidad ya que el pequeño Anthony viva con ella después se les uniría Archie y su adorado Stear._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _Pensaba en los jóvenes herederos de la familia que cambió el rumbo de cada uno pero todo empezó con el baile de presentación de los jóvenes en donde Candy apareció, sus vidas no fueron las mismas ya ella ilumino sus vidas con alegría sincera y lealtad, compañerismo y fe;_

 _\- estaba tan dolida por su cambios que no mire que los limitaba, como no me di cuenta,…..solo los hubiera la atormentaban sin poder solucionar un poco el daño que hizo…._

– _Dios son lo único que tengo mis recuerdos, Anthony yo que creía que eras el prefecto caballero, eras educado, caballeroso, servicial, pero que no vi en ti fue ese fuego que Candy saco de tu alma, la valentía, el ímpetu de vivir tu vida, sincero, orgulloso y soñador, solo mi orgullo no me dejo verlo, pero ella vio en ti eso y más de lo que cualquiera pudo ver…. Pensaba la dama sentada en la silla de la sala de té….._

 _-Y no fuiste el único en sacar el coraje de enfrentarme Archie y Stear a su manera lo hicieron también , los tres adoraban a esa pequeña niña, gracias a ella salieron de su pequeña burbuja, del conformismo, los lujos y la hipocresía, a la vida real, que una jovencita les enseño que la vida ha veces era cruel para algunos pero más para otros pero siempre había una luz al final de cada camino, unos son más largos que otros, aun con sus pequeños triunfos estén orgullosos de ella y yo lo estaré también ya que hoy será un dia nuevo para ella y para mi…se decia entre sus adentros elroy Andrew, sin dejar de pensar que después de un año de que ella salió de esa casa en chicago todo cambiaria, dejo que se fuera medio año al hogar de pony cuando la mando a llamar, ella se comunicaba con Candy por cartas y le hizo prometer que cuando le llamara ella volvería a su hogar con los andrews a tomar su lugar en la familia además que podría estar más en contacto con Albert y Archie ya mero seria la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga Annie con Archie algo que a ella en particular le hacia sonreír después de que volviera tenía una semana en clases de etiqueta y buenos modales aparte de finanzas e idiomas, otras actividades sin dejas su voluntariado en el hospital en Lakewood , sin embargo ella le solicito permiso de estudiar enfermería militar ya que esta se especializaba en cirugía._

 _Pero Elroy tenía miedo que aun con la guerra la mandaran al frente de esta , pero Candy le dijo….._

– _No tía solo quiero saber más aprender nuevas técnicas ya en la medicina siempre hay que estar preparados , solo es eso ya aun no me enlistaría ya no me ofreceré de voluntaria , espero que no me lo niegue ….. la miraba con sus bellos ojos y ella vio sinceridad en ellos pero alcanzo a decir antes que se retirara …._

– _Candice solo prométeme que no iras al frente militar, y aparte tendrás que hablar con William, de ello…. Decia la dama a la joven que la miraba con emoción._

 _Asi paso dos días Candy estaba desesperada por ver a Albert en la mansión todos se encontraban con mucho trabajo ya que en dos días seria la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, ella veía pasar a todos comandados por dorothy ya que su amiga se ganó el puesto de ama de llaves y mano derecha de la Sra. Elroy, pero con Candy siempre fue la misma y ella igual._

 _-Srita. Candy su tía la espera en el salón del té, en una hora vaya a cambiarse para que tome él te con ella y madame sussett….. Le decia con firmeza y tranquilidad su amiga y Candy sonreía ya que su amiga no cambiaba en lo mandona…._

 _\- hay dorothy, si, si, si, ya voy jajajaja , me doy un baño y enseguida bajo…..subía as u habitación , cuando entro en el baño ya estaba preparado , tomo su baño y al salir miro su caja de los recuerdos y el pequeño baúl que le dio la señorita pony y la hermana maría ….._

 _\- que hare solo abriendo la carta sabré quien soy pero será después de la fiesta, no quiero crear más tristeza en mi alma, bueno Candy apúrate si no la tía se enojara contigo…..penaba la joven tratando de acomodar su ropa un vestido azul con un cinturón con un pequeño escote cuadrado y zapatos bajos._

 _Mientras en el salón de té una dama estaba esperando a Candy con una emoción desbordante sin pensar que en la mansión entraba un joven rubio como en vendaval de emociones._

 _Elroy escucho tocar la puerta dio el permiso esperando ver a una joven rubia, pero en vez de ella estaba parado en la puerta un joven rubio, con su traje azul que combinaba con sus ojos, con una expresión de enfado y dolor; ella lo miro con emoción._

 _-William ,a qué hora llegaste, porque no avisaste para recibirte como se debe , mira que descortesía de tu parte , no saludas hijo que expresión es esa….. Decia la mujer intuyendo de que se trataba e enojo desmedido de su sobrino, pero espero que el hablara._

 _-Tía me puede decir que significa esto… decia mientras que le mostraba uno papeles que traía en la mano, agitándolos con bastante molestia, enfrente de ella._

 _-William A. Andrews primero los modales hijo , siéntate toma un te conmigo y en un momento las explicaciones de lo te aqueja….. Decia la dama con un rostro indescifrable, aunque una pequeña sonrisa marcaba su rostro._

 _En ese momento llego el servicio de te con algunos acompañamientos y Albert se servía, para calmar sus nervios que desde que salió de su oficina solo pensaba ver a la joven pecosa, pero en eso entro su secretaria con papeles importantes del juzgado necesitaba firmar con urgencia._

 _Asi que miro adentro del sobre amarillo un montón de papeles de la anulación de Candy por parte del Sr. William Andrews, asi que su felicidad se había esfumado con la facilidad con que llego, como George había ido a New york a ver lo del viaje a escocia estaba solo, necesitaba explicaciones y la única que podía hacerlo era la persona responsable de esa locura su Tía; tomo el primer tren que encontró en la estación para Lakewood y fue a buscar respuestas concretas._

 _-Bueno tía se que no soy de lo más educado llegar así pero sabrá que Candy es y será siempre mi prioridad asi que es esto porque tía, dígame creí que usted y Candy se habían acercado más … esperaba una respuesta ya que su alma estaba debatiéndose por el amor hacia esa joven._

 _Si hijo hable con George y me entere que la adopción no fue de todo concretada por tu edad, asi que dejaste de ser el tutor de Candice… pero eso no quiere decir que ella haya dejado de ser una Andrews….lo miraba de frente, dándole un poco de haz a, el joven._

 _Mientras que Candy bajaba hacia el salón entonces escucho las voces que salían del salón de te una voz que su corazón supo en ese momento que era de el joven por el que su corazón se aceleraba, oyó en eso la discusión empezó a llora que ya no era su hija de Albert, y seria libre de amar en silencio a ese hombre, pero siguió escuchando sin que nadie la viera._

 _-Como e he dicho es verdad ella ya no es tu responsabilidad, pero ella fue adoptada por la familia Andrews legalmente asi que….no termino de hablar cuando Albert la interrumpió._

 _-Pero tía entonces por quien fue adoptada Candy, sin que yo me diera cuenta de nada…. Se para y veía por el ventanal hacia el jardín de las rosas de su hermana esperando una respuesta.}_

 _-Yo, he adoptado a Candice como hija mía, ella es mi heredera directa no importa lo que me diga Sara, empezó a acordase de la discusión con los Leagan._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlashback00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _-Está mintiendo tía abuela verdad, no puede ser verdad, decia Elisa a su madre con la furia reflejada en su rostro de envidia, y coraje…. – pero por que no entiendo solo en medio año le ha lavado el cerebro o que….decia sin medir sus palabras._

 _-pero Sra. Elroy porque el cambio solo porque salvo a William, no al hace peor sinvergüenza ya que vivió con el sin estar casados y era su tutor las habladurías que se harán el abolengo de los andrews se verá afectado o no le importa…. Decia Sara._

 _-Lo que pasa que Candy se ha de haber metido a la cama de mi tío y…no termino cuando._

 _La mujer vio la verdadera naturaleza de su nieta y estaba tan enojada que le dio una cachetada en frente de su padre, se encamino a la salida sin antes hablar claro con su familia._

 _-August lo siento, por ti eres un gran hombre mi hijastra se casó con un gran hombre pero no has sabido educar bien a tus hijos , me avergüenza que Sara no les inculcaras buenos valores , la familia lo es todo para los Andrews asi que espero que nunca vuelva a pasar esto si no William no tendrá piedad de ellos , pero ante nada tu Sara has hecho de tus hijos parásitos a espaldas de tu marido , u tu niel ya estudia hijo el dia de mañana tu padre no estará y que será de tu vida tus amigos y tu primo están por terminar su carrera y tu n la ociosidad y por supuesto tu Elisa antes que nada se que yo también fui responsable de la forma en que hablas de los demás , pero un hombre rico n siempre es lo mejor ten cuidado con lo que deseas , bueno solo quiero decirles otra cosa en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie espero que se comporten ya que hare un anuncio importante para la familia , a partir de este momento solo me comunicare con tu esposo Sara , asi que esto será asi._

 _-Espero que comprendan que no solo el dinero es importante eso lo viví con la muerte de mis sobrinos y la desesperación de no saber de William , solo sé que en este mundo hay gente desinteresada y una de ellas es esa joven a la que odian tanto y que nunca les hizo nada…. Se despidió de los Leagan y dejo florida para pasar unas vacaciones en un hotel de los Andrews asi que se comunicó con George y ordeno la anulación de adopción por parte de William y Ella adoptar a Candice._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin del flashback 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _-Así como lo escuchaste ahora ella es mi hija y ella es y seguirá siendo una Andrew sé que me equivoque en juzgar a la niña y a la joven por sus arrebatos pero me recuerdan a un jovencito que ama la naturaleza , ella es mi prioridad ahora asi que por eso te han llegado los papeles para que firmes de autorizada la anulación y los papeles del hogar son los de certificación de la misma yo tengo el de adopción ….ante de que siguiera se abría la puerta con una joven sollozando de alegría corrió hacia los brazos d su nueva madre y esta la abrazo con ternura, beso su frente y le regalo su primer sonrisa, ante el cuadro tan emotivo Albert solo miro enternecido por la mujer que era como una madre para él y la joven que amaba con locura._

 _-Dígame que no es un sueño , que me quiere aunque sea un poco ,gracias por darme un hogar y tu comprensión a los dos , decia Candy arrodillada aun enfrente de la mujer que llamaría madre de ahora en adelante …. Hablo Albert_

 _-Bueno no hay un abrazo para mi princesa o ya no me quieres…. Decia en forma de burla Albert a Candy._

 _Ella se levantó y abrazo Albert con fuerza y al separase le dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose a su oído le dijo en un susurro…_

 _\- Te extrañe mi querido Bert… dejando a Albert alterado por la muestra de afecto de la joven y sus palabras el sintió que su corazón se aceleró y sonrió ante la audacia d Candy se sentaron a un lado del otro platicando de lo que pasaría con sus vidas, mientras que elroy los miraba veía sus miradas del amor que desbordaban._

 _-Primero Albert, esperábamos que regresaras con bien de tu viaje por Sudamérica,_

 _-Bueno hijos será mejor pasar a la biblioteca ya que necesitamos hablar de algo importante verdad Candice…mientras se miraban ambas cómplices de una travesura , solo sonreían ante la inminente solemnidad de ellas … asi que fueron a la biblioteca ahí Albert firmo los documentos y su tía firmo los de adopción y mandaron los documentos a correos para el juzgado._

 _-bueno queridas damas porque tanto misterio que pasa, aparte de que hoy pierdo ser tutor de Candy que otra sorpresa me tienen mmmmm,…. Decia Albert con un tono un tanto burlesco._

 _-Solo que voy a ir a Francia Albert y quiero tu permiso como patriarca de la familia para salir del país después de la fiesta de Archie y Annie di que si por favor será un estudio de tres meses, además madame Sussett está emocionada que asista al curso antes de mi curso de enfermería militar… decia Candy ante la mirada de elroy y Albert, lo hacía con suplica aunque también estaría cerca de Albert para verlo en escocia._

 _-Pero Candy qué harías allá que aquí no harías, dime que es lo que paso, tía puede decirme que ocurre…. Estaba desesperado por respuestas, pero antes que Candy digiera algo elroy hablo._

 _-Hijo va un curso de etiqueta avanzado ya que ella misma me lo ha pedido miss sussett o sea madame Leblanc me ha solicitado un permiso de intercambio a parís para Candice ya que le sería útil en algún punto de su vida además seria en un lugar seguro…..decia mientras tomaba del servicio de té que Dorothy llevo a la biblioteca._

 _-mmm, Pero eso sería en la escuela de alta-prince en parís se por buenas fuentes que solo va las casas de la realeza a tomar esos curso… decia Albert con el señor frunciendo…. –y si Candy conoce aún príncipe o alguien que la enamore no ella no va sola… pensaba el joven._

– _bueno y con quien irías y cuando Candy, preguntaba el rubio con expectativa ante la respuesta de la rubia._

 _Mira el curso duraría 6 meses, pero lo acortare a tres para venir a New york a terminar mi curso de enfermera militar en hospital militar de san Joseph asi que estaría con madame sussett, ella es amiga de mi madre (elroy), además estudiaría con mucho rapidez para regresar al baile de la familia, por favor di que sí… la chica estaba emocionada por el futuro._

 _Mira hija estoy de acuerdo que vayas pero la última palabra la tiene William , asi que dices tu hijo le das permiso para ir….. Decia elroy mirando al rubio sentado con la mirada calculando las cosas…._

 _-Ella estaría cerca de escocia asi podría invitarla en sus fines de semana a ir conmigo en mi estancia allí, en Irlanda tengo muchos negocios con el primo de mi abuelo, además podría extender su estancia conmigo…. Pensaba detallando su plan de viaje con una sonrisa se dirigió a las damas con elegancia y les anuncio los pormenores del viaje de la joven…_

 _-Candy si es lo que deseas asi será pero con tres condiciones , las miraba y vio a su tía sonreír con ironía ante sus susodichas condiciones pero las dos atentas de lo que decia; la primera será que después de terminar tu curso me acompañes a Irlanda a un negocio importante, Segundo ese sería que mi tía reorganice la fiesta de disfraces de la familia para una ala escocesa y tercera que cuando volvamos de escocia tu termines tu curso con la única suplica de tu madre y mía no dejes que te enlisten al frente militar porque no soportaríamos perderte también pequeña….._

 _Se acerca a su tía y la abraza sabiendo el dolor que le causaría perder a alguien más por la guerra, Candy se acercó a ellos y los abrazo y beso a su madre diciendo… - acepto tus condiciones Albert, pero yo no le causaría ese dolor tan grande a mi madre, ahora que tengo una… se acercó a elroy le dio un beso en sus manos y en la mejilla con mucho amor._

 _-Pero William el baile es en tres meses para organizar todo tendría que ….. Dejo de hablar y supo de inmediato que él quería que fuera con él a escocia eso le alegro su alma ya que nunca iba con ella, asi que agradeció su hijo por pensar en ella, también quería estar ceca de Candy el tiempo que sea posible._

– _gracias hijo sería un honor así que alistare todo para el viaje, y también lo de los dos asi que me retiro estoy cansada de tanta emoción buenas noches y Candy….miro a la joven que la miraba con ternura…._

– _si madre, quiere que la acompañe…. Decía con orgullo…._

 _\- No hija solo acuérdate que mañana será la última prueba del vestido del baile y madame sussett vendrá a asesorarte para el viaje…._

– _Si estaré a tiempo mañana que también voy hacer unas compras para la fiesta de los chicos.. Decia emocionada aun lado de Albert._

 _Entonces cuando se hubo retirado la dama de la familia Candy tomo las manos de Albert con emoción aun sonrojándose por el atrevido comportamiento de ella, el, la miro con los ojos llenos de amor y orgullo. Empezó a hablar de algo que la tenía en vela._

 _-Albert que bueno que estas aquí no he podido escribirte ya que estado demasiado ocupada necesito pedirte un consejo y se que nos juramos compartir todo lo que nos pasara pero esto es más grande que yo y necesito de ti….lo miraba con desesperación y muy afectada…._

 _Mientras en chicago un joven de lentes vigilaba el banco de Andrews y miro a un caballero de bigote y cabello negro, salir de allí con urgencia tomo un carruaje, al cual siguió y supo que llego de new york, cuando miro que salía del banco un joven que tan bien se enteró por su secretaria que se dirigía Lakewood con papeles importantes para el señor William andrews, ya que nadie estaría en la mansión se dirigió asi el hotel donde estaba su amigo esperando sus informes de dia…._

– _Que paso por qué has tardado Anthony, aun sin noticias de William, mientras que tomaba una copa de whisky…_

 _-Si ayer se fue a Lakewood, por una urgencia familiar según la secretaria pero lo curioso es que nadie aparte de los sirvientes están en la mansión de chicago sería bueno ir a ver si la chica todavía vive con la familia…. Decia el joven de ojos miel, con una opresión en su pecho con el presentimiento de que encontraría algo que era importante para el…_

 _-Robert a quien le darás tu informe original, ya que te contrato este hombre bien vestido nunca dijo su nombre o tu amigo Nath, lo miro y el le regreso su mirada con fiereza para decir…_

 _-Antes que nada mi amigo Anthony aquí el que pregunta soy yo y además sé que no lo haces con doble intención solo que estoy acostumbrado a ser un fantasma en estos casos pero , el trabajo es primero amigo mío….. Decía mientras miraba los documentos enfrente de él y su bebida entonces miro al joven con una repuesta a su pregunta de la chica…. – sabes si no fuera que estoy seguro que la chica es una Andrew ahora que…... Sabes vamos a la mansión a verificar tus sospechas….. Así ambos hombres se fueron a la mansión Andrew._

 _En New york un hombre desembarcaba tenía una semana viajando a américa en incognito era un joven de ojos grises y una firme promesa asi mismo - querida es momento de volver, aunque no quieras estarás conmigo pequeña, serás mía._

 __Espero que no se revuelvan con tantos nombres gracias a todas por sus comentarios son muy gratificantes y también los que no jajajaja, espero seguir en esto un ratito más , si para poder despejar dudas :_

 _ **Sayuri: gracias por seguirnos jejeje, si la siguen varios pero no desesperen todo tomara un curso, espero que este sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Storman: Aun no hay un secuestro pero quieren llevársela a la fuerza, pero ella no es una chica fácil jejejeje.**_

 _ **La castaaneda : Si ya era justo que ella fuera el personaje importante peo aun así es la esencia de candy , solo a Albert se le complicara la vida un poco, en lo sentimental…..**_

 _ **Josie: gracias por seguir este fic yo se que son muchos nombres pero cada uno e importante en la vida de ella, pero pronto sabrá quien es y una terrible decisión….**_

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyarme en este fic nos leernos muy pronto aqui usagihell amiga y fan jejejejeje, cambio y fuera_

 _Personajes:_

 _-Candice White Andrew (Candy)_

 _-William Albert Andrew_

 _-Archivald Cromwell Andrew_

 _-Annie Britter_

 _-"Anthony" (personaje con amnesia es Alistar Cromwell Andrew)_

 _-Emilia Elroy Andrew_

 _-Srita. Sussett o miss Leblanc (Maestra de educación de etiqueta y lenguas)_

 _-Robert Hamilton (espía, militar y más…)_

 _-Nathaniel Macgregor (Joven obsesionado)_


	5. tus ojos verdes

Nota: este fic es solo para alimentar nuestra imaginación, no se lucra con él, Los personajes de Candy-Candy no son míos solo son de las senseis Kyoko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi la historia alterna es mía pero con mucha ilusión solo para recordar que todo tiene el final que uno elige, perdón solo un poco mezclada por personajes nuevos, jejejejeje ojala les guste; empecemos a leer.

A odas la que leen este fic gracias por apoyarme se que enreda un poco pero pronto se verán todos los por menores de esta Candy en la familia jejejeje gracias por todos su reviews se vale golpear al escritor jejejej solo espero que sea de su agrado , no olviden que lamento la ortografía a veces se van palabras o faltan alguna gracias ahora si a leer. ; )

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

 _ **Cap. 5 "Más allá de tu ojos verdes"**_

 **En new york un joven de ojos grises y gran porte había llegado a las puertas de hierro de la mansión macgregor, que aunque bella no era opulenta como otras ,entre la entrada estaba su mayordomo , el ama de llaves y la servidumbre de la casa para dar la bienvenida al dueño de la casa y futuro embajador de Inglaterra en los estados unidos aunque joven era un genio en relaciones exteriores en Inglaterra termino su universidad con honores y apoyar a la cámara de lores en la relación de estados unidos y Inglaterra en la época de guerra , asi que su auto se estaciono en el umbral de la mansión y bajo de el con elegancia y decisión , se dirigió a su amigo, asistente y mano derecha.**

 **-Dime François algún telegrama de chicago, o algo sobre Robert que sea urgente… miro a su amigo de reojo con mucha insistencia.**

 **-Nada aun Nathaniel, pero que esperas con urgencia…. Me imagino que es sobre el telegrama que mando tu padre o no…..espero que respondiera, pero no dijo nada asi que se dirigió a su mayordomo y al ama de llaves.**

 **-Quisiera que arreglaran los salones de baile en dos días máximo manden invitaciones para la familias distinguidas de chicago y new york para una fiesta de presentación, además quisiera que acomodaran una recámara de lado sur ….. No termino de decir cuando su ama de llaves se sorprendió y dijo.**

 **-Pero señor eran las habitaciones de su madre las que pide arreglar... No creo con….fue interrumpido por un apretón del mayordomo y su negativa de seguir con lo que decia.**

 **-Mira Katy tu aquí no eres nadie, solo una mas de la servidumbre de esta casa se mi madre te dio asilo, no espero que me comprendan asi que haga lo que ordene y charles… Espero que tu prima no cause problemas e mi casa…miro a su mayordomo con furia.**

 **-Sí señor, se hará enseguida lo que usted dispuso…. Hizo una venía con todos su acompañantes y se dirigieron a sus deberes cotidianos, mientras que François miro a Katy con charles discutiendo en vos muy baja.**

 **-Entonces nath me vas a decir quién es la dama…. Lo miro con mucha curiosidad a su amigo y este se sonrió de lado con la mueca que solo el sabía que quería encontrarse con ella, asi que se dirigieron a la biblioteca a planear todo de la fiesta.**

 **-Mira amigo mío es una belleza que aun no tengo el gusto de conocer pero pronto sabremos de ella , solo te digo que con todo lo que se ella será para mi …. Asi que aun con las ansias de encontrar a esa mujer de ojos verdes recordó el telegrama de su padre.**

 **Flashback**

 **Minutos antes de desembarcar al puerto, Nathaniel estaba ocupado en su camarote ocupándose de nos papeles importantes para los negocios de su padre en américa un sin su cargo de embajador, aun tenia trabajo por negocios familiares en new york, también iría a chicago a la fiesta de compromiso de los andrews.**

 **Estaba dispuesto a ir directo a chicago aun sin hacer los negocios de la familia quería encontrarla y averiguar por sus propios medios si era la chica con la que siempre soñó o no pero estaba tan seguro que sería capaz de tomarla sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, solo espera bajar de barco dirigirse a la estación de trenes hacia chicago, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.**

 **-Señor macgregor telegrama urgente de escocia,…. Dijo el marino entregando la misiva en sus manos se despidió y se alejó del camarote de nath…. Entonces cerró el camarote y miro el nombre de su padre de quien lo enviaba.**

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Es mejor que no hagas nada por ahora su familia se a enterado de que ella vive, es mejor invitar a su familia adoptiva sin levantar sospechas, ya que hemos iniciado negocios con ellos, pronto nos invitan a la fiesta de cada aniversario de los Andrew ahí será cuando tengas oportunidad de acercarte. Asi que espera._

 _p.d. El rey y su hijo se han enterado de información fundamental será mejor que descubras si ella o no, otra cosa ante sir kieran he pronunciado los votos de lealtad a la familia asi que estas en derecho al cortejo aquí la ley te ampara, ojala no este prometida. Suerte_

 **-Bueno al menos mi padre supo encargarse de su familia ojala, estemos devuelta en escocia Candice andrews eras mi esposa por derecho, será mía y nadie podrá evitarlo… pensaba mientras miraba una foto de la joven en el periódico de hace un mes.**

 **En eso escucho que tocaron la puerta, era su amigo François -Señor podemos desembarcar… a donde vamos ahora…. Le pregunto con la ceja levantada esperando una respuesta…. – A la mansión aquí en new york hay planes que hacer amigo mío.**

 **Fin de flashback**

 **Ya en la biblioteca ellos tomaban un whisky cada uno entonces empezaron hablar con discreción sobre lo que sucedió en la entrada de la mansión.**

 **-Mira François ten vigilado a esa mujer hay algo en ella que me da desconfianza entiendes…. Miro a su amigo y supo de inmediato que quiso decir, asintió con la cabeza para que no desconfiase de, él ya que llevaba juntos toda la infancia y sabía que a Nathaniel nada se le escapaba… -Está bien quieres que la vigilemos por si causa problemas o que quieres saber… contesto mirándolo con mucha paciencia.**

 **-Qué pasa con ella porque la posesión de esa mujer por tu madre no están , en sus cinco sentidos, dime nath que quieres en realidad encontrar o ya encontraste….. lo miro y su amigo supo que no debía ocultarle información muy importante era al único en el que confiaba desde niños .**

 **-Mira amigo hay algo que note he contado aun, ni a mi padre le he dicho por ser una vergüenza y un dolor para mí, sabes que adoraba a mi madre... Suspiro… para que me comprendas necesito mostrarte algo, pero jura que lo que leerás no saldrá de aquí entiendes…. Lo miro a sus ojos y supo que le decia la verdad.-lo juro…. Pero que... Antes de que continuara detuvo su plática, escucho pasos alejándose dé la puerta de la biblioteca…. Entonces se miraron sabiendo que alguien los espiaba desde que salieron de escocia alguien tenía informado al rey de los movimientos de la familia ya que según Nathaniel había descubierto se pasaba información muy importante desde la cámara de los lores a la el enemigo el Alemania , aunque no era seguro o solo era sobre el paradero de la persona más importante que anda sobre la pista de la heredera de la casa real, no sabían en quien confiar asi decidieron no hablar solo escribir en pequeñas notas como cuando eran niños…**

 _-Ahora será mejor no hablar en casa de cosas muy importantes… escribió nath dándole la nota_

 _-Que querías decir con una carta…. La de su amigo o cual no entiendo esa ya la leímos solo sabemos que se casó con Lady Endine mcdoughall descendiente directa de bruce… decia la nota entonces nath movió la cabeza en negación._

 _-No esa no, bueno más bien es una confesión de mi madre, para los mcdoughall, asi es como supe de ella… sonrió ante solo recordarla._

 _-Ah, y donde está la carta…. Miro su cara al verla nota._

 _ **Entonces se acercó a un portafolio del que no dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra se dirigió asi el saco unas cartas con un listón rojo y busco ente las cartas la que estaba buscando.**_

 _ **Mientras en chicago un par de ojos color avellana miraban dentro de la mansión andrews, acompañado de un esbelto hombre de ojos azul cielo, como dos sombras entraron sin ser vistos por la dura vigilancia escocesa de la familia, entraron en las habitaciones principales y encontraron los cuartos de la familia.**_

 _ **-Anthony mira tu entra en esas dos y yo en esas tres que dices , el chico asintió con la cabeza ya que querían minimizar el ruido asi que entro en una habitación de color verde pero elegante con atmosfera**_

 _ **Sobria, se miraba que era la habitación de un caballero, reviso sus pertenencias solo encontró una bata con las siglas W.A.A y ropa ya en el buro vio una fotos en ellas estabas unos jóvenes un castaño un rubio y un pelinegro, pero lo que llamo su atención no fue esa foto sino la de la chica con coletas vestida de enfermera con un joven rubio de lentes negros.**_

 _ **-Yo te conozco donde te viso antes, esos ojos, aaaah mi cabeza se empezó a tomar la cabeza con sus manos y se sentó en el piso, no sabía porque esa chica le era muy familiar.**_

 _ **}- Diablos quien eres por qué me perturba tanto tus ojos…. pensaba mientras el dolor de cabeza desaparecía entonces se levantó tomo la foto de la chica y salió a investigar, el otro cuarto, aun con desconfianza entro en un cuarto de color azul pero muy femenino supo que era el cuarto de la mujer que investigaban.**_

 _ **-Entonces miremos que tienes pequeña y quien eres, mmm ese aroma es muy suave pero muy familiar… vio en el medio del cuarto una mesa con un jarrón de rosas blancas… -Dios pero que rayos me pasa vamos a ver que encuentro aquí…. Entonces encontró una mesita con un pequeño diario de recetas y perfumes, lociones muchas cosas de dama, pero nada que no digiera sobre ella , al menos sabia que aun vivía con los andrews, antes de salir le llamo la curiosidad su pequeño librero que aunque liviano se veía que lo movían mucho asi que movió el librero hacia el frente entonces se abrió una escotilla secreta en el piso encontró un diario personal de la joven, sin pensarlo mas el se llevó el diario, solo asi podría saber porque la joven de esos ojos verdes le llamaba tanto la atención.**_

 _ **Entonces asi como entraron salieron sin ser vistos una ves que se volvieron a reunir en la calle empezaron hablar de lo paso en la mansión y los hallazgos de los dos.**_

 _ **-que has encontrado Anthony, solo he decirte que muchos hombres vivieron aquí y solo una dama que cosas, esas chica es mas suertuda de lo que pensé, oye te estoy hablando contéstame hombre que miras hacia la nada y me asustas… decia en forma de burla Robert aunque algo en su interior le decia que su amigo un dia lo abandonaría para seguir su propio destino…. asi que tomo su mano y agarro su hombro y el joven brinco ante el toque de su amigo y le menciono todo lo que encontró , que la dama vivía bajo la tutela de los andrews eso era seguro, pero no ningún símbolo o algún escudo que sea evidencia de quien buscan o de que es ella esa persona.**_

 _ **Asi que una vez que estuvieron seguro en el hotel y algo cansados empezaron a planear el siguiente movimiento, Robert se comunicaría con su cliente de inmediato por carta y sabría que hacer, asi que retiro a su habitación algo agotado que aunque era un maestro escapista y detective también era humano y sabia que esconderse de esa fuerza especial escocesa era mas difícil que nada solo tuvieron suerte de que la mansión tenia poca vigilancia , si era suerte, porque si no serian encarcelados de inmediato, tendrían que ser mas cautelosos con sus investigaciones , solo necesitaba una forma de saber si era la chica correcta una seña en particular o un lunar familiar o escudo porque era necesario saberlo pronto se acabaría su tiempo tres meses es lo único que le dieron para determinar si la dama era la persona indicada para casarse con heredero de la casa real, ya que investigaban a las familias mas antiguas y con mas abolengo de Europa y los Andrew eran ese tipo de familia y las únicas solteras eran la llamada Elisa Leagan y lady Candice Andrew hija adoptiva del patriarca o tutor mejor dicho.**_

 _ **Pero según Nath había una pequeña posibilidad de que esa dama podría ser la descendiente de un linaje antiguo y poderoso; asi que investigo el pasado de dicha dama nunca dio con la única testigo que podría saber su paradero sin cuestionar la dama de compañía de lady Endine mcdoughall y testigo del nacimiento de el bebe.- Diablos no quería ir pero mi curiosidad es mas grande que mi deber para mi amigo y mi cliente, solo espero no equivocarme en esto, pensaba el caballero con una amplia sonrisa.**_

 _ **Mientras Robert tenia una epifanía con el mismo en el otro cuarto un joven de lentes leía con mucha atención un diario, sonreía de las ocurrencias de la joven.**_

 _ **Jueves 12**_

 _ **-Querido diario ya hace un tiempo que no escribía pero sabes aparte de Annie y Paty tu eres lo mas cercano a un amigo guardas todo lo que digo sin ofenderte o regañarme, pero aun asi amo a mis amigas y mi primo se que ellos solo quieren mi bienestar de hoy hace un año me querían casar con un monstruo aunque se que la tía abuela no me quería yo si , pero ahora ella ha sido muy buena conmigo el poco tiempo que tenemos juntas ha sido fantástico solo hemos venido a organizar un poco la fiesta de los muchachos pero estoy feliz de ser tomada en cuenta por ella asi que me despido solo espero regresar y escribir en poco tiempo mis aventuras con mi familia, ojala Stear, Anthony estuvieran aquí eso haría muy feliz a Archie pero bueno nada de llorar, solo quiero que la gente que quiero sea muy feliz, mmmmm pero como si nunca seré feliz, ese es mi propio dilema.**_

 _ **Sábado 14**_

 _ **Aun siendo quien soy, solo soy Candy la huérfana la chica que esta familia acogió con cariño, con los primos más dulces del mundo un Archie algo volátil cuando lo conocí ni un salpicón de agua quería en su camisa nueva jajajaja , pero el que mas recuerdo es a Stear que bárbaro con cada nuevo invento no sabia si tener miedo o sonreír de angustia sabia que era brillante pero que sustos dios jajajajajaja , aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí ah que chapuzón nos dimos en su auto, jejeje pero era un gran hombre lástima que se fue antes por ir a esta guerra que lo único que ha hecho es quitar en vez de dar; pero el siempre será parte de mi adorado Anthony, si el ya que me enamore en mi niñez de la sombra de mi príncipe de la colina pero aun asi siempre estarán en mi corazón y en mi memoria siempre .**_

 _ **Lunes 16**_

 _ **Pero de quien fue mi primer amor ese de que aun estoy enamorada aun sabiendo que es un imposible para mi es mi vagabundo, mi adorado Albert se que es una locura pero lo amo con desesperanza .pero que puedo hacer nada solo esperar que nunca lo sepa sería una locura lo se pero no hay cabida para nadie mas , o tendré que olvidarme de el, porque tendrá que tomar esposa, tener hijos propios, lo se querido amigo tendré que olvidar cerrar mi corazón para este amor .**_

 _ **Pero yo sabré recuperarme par ese entonces, es duro, ni con Terry me dolió tanto el adiós pero sabré ocultar mi amor?, aun no lo se pero me voy vamos de regreso a Lakewood solo espero poder ser una dama para mi familia mi tía abuela dice que seré la matriarca aun cuando Albert se case porque soy su heredera principal, pero a mi el dinero nunca me ha importado, ni el que dirán solo quiero hacer feliz a mi familia aún sigo siendo enfermera asi que la familia no esta en contra de que siga estudian do , seré enfermera con una especialidad cirugía militar ese mi motivación si, espero que sea felices por mi.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero escribir pronto me he desahogado contigo tanto gracias por ser paciente tu amiga Candy White Andrew.**_

 _ **Terminaba de leer la última página de la chica se quedaba pensando en lo duro que era ser ella, pero aun asi era valiente enfrentar a una sociedad de gente rica… - Como serás en persona pequeña , espero que no seas solo una alucinación mía. Asi con ese último pensamiento se durmió.**_

 _ **Mientras en Lakewood la rubia trataba de hablar con Albert…**_

 _ **Albert miraba a Candy y sentía que algo la preocupaba, su alma le hablaba de dolor y sus ojos suplicaban por ayuda a la única persona que la conocía mejor que nadie.**_

 _ **-Que pasa Candy en que piensas pequeña, que te aflige que tu alma esta perturbada de dolor…. Decia mientras la llevaba a el sofá de dos plazas en la biblioteca se sentó a un lado de ella sin despegar sus ojos de ella, entonces volteo ella y miro sus ojos azules como el cielo en un dia despejado, entonces bajo su mirada para no delatar lo que sentía por el, y empezó a hablar.**_

 _ **-Me conoces tan bien, verdad Bert solo tú y solo tu sabes que algo me aflige de tal manera que no puedo ocultarlo…. Pero el no reacciono ya que le impacto que le llamara de esa forma, eso le hizo recordar la única ocasión en que le llamo asi.**_

 _ **Mini Flashback**_

 _ **Era un dia nevado con un frio infernal en eso oyó a la puerta erala casera que le llevaba un recado de parte de la familia de un joven de la casa de los andrews, el rápido no espero ni cerro la puerta para poder leerlo con urgencia, su corazón le decia que era de Candy o sobre que se quedaba en new york con Terry, pero para su sorpresa era de Archie diciéndole que Candy se encontraba en al mansión y que la llevaría de urgencia al departamento. Asi que el no espero nada puso cobijas y un cobertor en la cama de Candy y te medicina que le había dado el doctor Martin por su resfriado, e esos se escuchó golpes en la puerta y ahí esta Archie cargando a su adorada amiga en brazos.**_

 _ **-Archie gracias por avisarme y por traerla a casa…. ¿qué paso? No estaba en new york con Terry …..Miraba al chico y tenía la cara de frustración y preocupación.**_

 _ **-E doctor dijo que es resfriado muy fuerte, por el clima frio en el que se encontró en el tren , pero con reposo y la receta médica se repondrá pronto Albert, no sé qué sucedió pero al si se ella no es descuidada con su salud, espero que nos diga que sucedió para que estuviera en ese estado….. Suspiro de frustración el chico asi como vino se fue dejándolos solos a los dos rubios con la firme decisión que vendrían a visitarla pronto.**_

 _ **Entonces el rubio la llevo a su recamara la cobijo en su cama ya ahí el la miraba con, el presentimiento que no despertaría.**_

 _ **-Pero que paso Candy… susurro cenca de su rostro, y ella abrió sus ojos verdes y al verlo se abrazó de, el como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo abrazo tan fuerte como ella pudo que el sintió que su alma se despezaba en ese momento mismo. Entonces ella cobro valor para hablar.**_

 _ **-Bert, él y yo sea terminado, solo pudo decir ella… no dejo de abrazarlo hasta que sus sollozos eran casi mínimos se quedó sin fuerzas de más.**_

 _ **Albert aun con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro pudo articular en voz baja - Oh Candy, me has dicho bert…. le beso su frente y ella tenía mucha fiebre, tomo la palangana con agua fría y empezó a ponerle paños de agua, -Candy yo te quiero eso cuenta no, pensaba el rubio mientras se arrodillo cerca de ella para depositar un beso tierno en la boca de la chica, sin despertarla**_

 _ **Salió del cuarto por un momento para hacer un buen caldo para la rubio se detuvo en la puerta y se dijo asi mismo, -Candy lograras olvidarlo, sacarlo de tu corazón, estoy seguro de eso estaré esperando por ti para poder compartir mil aventuras contigo. Dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación de la rubia.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **Aparte de los cursos que tendré he investigado sobre mis prácticas y curso intensivo de cirugía me han dado una prórroga de un mes asi que tendré vacaciones para hacer todo lo que necesito en estos meses , pero hay un tema que quisiera discutir contigo querido "tío"…. Dijo en forma de burla - jajajaja Albert por favor no frunzas el ceño es broma Bert, sabes que siempre compartiremos todo verdad... lo miro en esos ojos que derretían su corazón, agacho su mirada se sentaron el sofá para poder hablar con más libertad.**_

 _ **-Mira bert hace unas semanas la señorita pony y la hermana maría me entregaron unas pertenencias mías cuando me encontraron el mismo dia que Annie y me he traído esas pertenencias conmigo y cuando por accidentalmente se calló la muñeca en el piso de mi cuarto hizo un ruido metálico que me causo curiosidad y….. Pero antes que digiera algo se escuchó la puerta sonar y fueron interrumpidos asi que su plática tendría que posponerse para otra ocasión, - permíteme Candy deja atender, adelante james, dejando entrar al mayordomo de la familia; - Señor han traído un telegrama urgente de chicago… miro los dos sellos cerrados con el emblema de la embajada Austria-alemana, sus ojos no lo podían creen era de su amigo y antiguo tutor de su padre Frederick l. rey de casa Liechtenstein, Candy lo miro y supo que tendría que salir de la biblioteca ya que la cara de Albert se miraba la palidez cuando empezó a leer en documento que traía un sello extranjero , creyó estar a punto de salir dela habitación cuando Albert le hablo con voz firme.**_

 _ **-Candy es mejor que te quedes, es importante que la familia se reúna urgentemente ahora, miro al mayordomo que no se retiró y pregunto. –Quien ha traído el telegrama, James…. El mayordomo no tardó en responderle. –El joven Jacob Smith, del banco de chicago…. –Ah dale una habitación aquí en la mansión y mándalo a dormir que mañana tendrá que partir temprano…. –Si señor…. Señor sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero mando los mensajes a la familia Leagan de que se presenten…. Dijo con respeto.**_

 _ **-Si james, dígales que es imprescindible que vengan a la mansión de inmediato…dijo el rubio tocándose el mentón.**_

 _ **-Albert que sucede, que decia el telegrama que te has puesto como un papel, lo miro se acercó a la licorera y sirvió una copa de whisky y se la dio a su amigo, el la recibió con agrado a pesar de todo ella tenía razón lo que decia era algo que cambiaría la vida de la familia drásticamente o nada más para él.**_

 _ **_/_**_


	6. Chapter 6 la familia

_**Nota: los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía con pequeñas variaciones de la historia; gracias a todas mis lectoras por ser pacientes ya que no cuento con laptop para escribir esta bella historia y estaba fuera de mi casa este diciembre , asi sin más les dejo un capítulo más gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Su amiga usagihell.**_

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

 _ **Cap. 6 "La Unión de una familia**_ _ **"**_

 _ **En la mansión de Lakewood toda la servidumbre de la familia estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas ya que arreglaban las habitaciones de los invitados de urgencia ya que llegarían la familia que estaba en ese momento en chicago y sus alrededores por la fiesta de compromiso de Archie de manera urgente.**_

 _ **Albert estaba en su despacho leyendo otra vez la misiva que le fue entregada con urgencia por un empleado del banco que había llegado ese dia, esperaba que la familia estuviera de acuerdo con las responsabilidades que como andrews conllevaba para el ser el patriarca ahora sería una tortura ya en sus manos estaba la única cosa que no podría evitar entregar a la mujer de su vida a otro de nuevo pero a su mente vino una respuesta simple y realista "ella no aceptaría algo como eso o si".**_

 _ **-Demonios que poder hacer para no perderla… mmmmm piensa Albert bueno la misiva dice que estará en busca de una unión con los Andrew en la forma de matrimonio concertado en la fiesta de compromiso de la familia, pero eso es en dos días ya vendrá Frederick hacia América en ese caso espero que nos dé tiempo de hablar con la familia en ese momento llego Archie con sus padres; Amelia Cronwell y su hija Lily , además de Arthur Odonell Andrew y sus hijos Adam, Evan ; Los Leagan ; también su sobrina Nimue Anderson Andrew única descendiente de la tía Eloísa Andrew, asi que estaría preparado para atenderlos en ese momento.**_

 _ **Saludo a todos y mando a llamar a su tía y a Candy, la rubia estaba adormilada cuando llego al despacho de Albert con su recién puesto vestido pero con su pelo suelto que caía en su espalda con su bucles dorados sin duda se notaba la diferencia de la jovencita que fue ahora era más esbelta y bella sin maquillaje, asi que trato de despejarse su mente adormilada para entrar en el despacho de Albert,**_

 _ **Toco la puerta le dieron el pase y encontró cara conocidas u otras no tan conocidas para ella, asi que saludo con educación y sencillez a sus parientes, -Buenas noches, es un placer volverlos a ver, miraba a los padres de Archie que la miraban con ternura ya que para Susan Cromwell era como la hija que nunca tuvo.**_

 _ **-Oooh Candy que hermosa estas hija, es un gusto volverte a ver, mira Anthon verdad que es hermosa, decia a su marido que le sonreía a la rubia.**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, mira que bella estas Candy espero que ya tengas un futuro pretendiente en puerta, le guiño el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara la rubia.**_

 _ **-Pero tío que dice si no he tenido novio desde… hace mucho dijo con tristeza la rubia,- pero soy feliz teniendo a la gente que quiero conmigo asi que vamos si, Candy tomo del brazo susan para acercarse a los demás familiares, miro a Albert que le dirigía una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él y a su nueva madre.**_

 _ **-Bueno familia dejando el horario tan inoportuno para alguno de ustedes, pero me era urgente hacerles saber que a pasado un suceso que no puede ser aplazado ya que esto nos involucra a todos nosotros indirectamente aunque no estemos en contacto con otros de nuestros parientes los aquí reunidos somos los Andrew de manera directa asi que me es urgente decirles que me ha llegado de Europa un telegrama de la embajada austriaca con el sello real de la casa Habsburgo y bernadotte, me han anunciado que se tendrá entre las Andrew una propuesta matrimonial.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron con la expectativa y asombrados ante la noticia, asi que Sir Odonell se dirigió a William para preguntar sobre esta fantástica noticia.**_

 _ **-Entonces a quien elegirás para que represente a la familia ante la unión del clan, tendría que ser una Andrew descendiente, tomaras tú la decisión o lo hará el consejo William, decia con preocupación.**_

 _ **-No lo elegiré yo, lo hará el príncipe mismo, ya que se presentara en la fiesta de Archie será nuestro invitado de honor ese dia, miro a la tía levantarse de su asiento para tomar el lugar al lado de William para tomar la palabra.**_

 _ **-Ya he leído la misiva que le enviaron a William y si el mismo**_

 _ **Príncipe estará aquí para realizar la elección, pero hay un pequeño detalle en ese asunto será una selección nada mas ya que varias jovencitas serán elegidas entre las familias más distinguidas descendientes de reyes y duques asi que no serán solo una. Todos voltearon a ver a, la únicas descendientes Andrew directas de la familia, Archie quiso protestar pero su madre lo detuvo sabiendo que defendería a su amiga del atropello que se quería cometer.**_

 _ **-Que pasara si alguna de nosotras no quisiera ser elegida por él, pronuncio las palabras que alguna de las presente quería decir; - bueno yo sé que es un honor eso de ser elegida por alguien de la realeza pero si no quisiera participar en ello que consecuencias traería a la familia. Dijo con firmeza ante la expectación de todos.**_

 _ **Eliza se burlaba del tonto comentario de Candy, -Pero quien en su sano juicio rechazaría aun príncipe eso sería absurdo, aunque creo que tu no serias una buena opción, dijo con sarcasmo y profundo desprecio hacia la rubia.**_

 _ **-Ya basta Eliza, este comentario tuyo no es propio de una dama y no te dirijas asi a Candy guárdate tus comentarios. Dijo el señor Leagan fulminando a la pelirroja. Pero en ese momento lady elroy comento**_

 _ **-Para que lo sepas Candice es una de las primeras opciones de elección ya que siendo una Andrew directa es la elección ideal, pero si ella no quiere ser incluida no será presionada de ningún modo, entendieron, decia la señora elroy con implacable firmeza en sus palabras ya que protegería su hija en contra de los demás para el asombro de algunos que en el pasado sabían del odio que le tuvo a la joven.**_

 _ **-Antes de que todos se retiren a sus habitaciones me gustaría comunicarles que Candice es oficialmente una Andrew en todo los sentidos legales ya que mi tía la adoptado y se convertido en su madre asi que mañana tendremos un pequeño desayuno y partiremos para chicago inmediatamente, dijo en forma directo y firme a los presentes que felicitaron a Candy y a su madre por tan halagadora noticia solo los Leagan supieron que estaban en desventaja, asi que todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.**_

 _ **Mientras en new york un joven era vigilado por un par de ojos castaños que lo adoraban con locura, sabía que el buscaría a la bastarda de Endine pero se juró que nunca la encontrarían pero nunca más supo de la bebe que abandono cruelmente en esa nevada apena pudo salir antes que la nieve y el frio la mataran cuando regreso a la humilde casa que compartía con ella.**_

 _ **_%%%%_**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Señorita Katherine, donde estaba a ocurrido una desgracia lady Endine murió hace unos minutos, pero donde está la bebe que hizo con ella, gritaba desesperada la nana de la niña miraba con odio a la pobre mujer.**_

 _ **-Mira mujerzuela de pacotilla la entregado a una familia amorosa ya que ella asi me lo pidió decia mintiendo sobre lo que hizo con la infante.**_

 _ **La mujer sabia del insano amor que le tenía al esposo de su niña alzo la voz con furia hacía la mujer -eso es imposible ya que sus padre están en camino por la niña donde esta dime, decia la mujer , pero Katherine entro en pánico si los padres o abuelos de ella se presentaban a buscar a la niña seria su perdición, porque sabía que la condenarían y arrojarían la llave a una alcantarilla ya que los duques eran extremadamente ricos e influyentes en el país, asi que asesino a la nana la enterró en el patio para que nadie la encontrara y cuando los abuelos de Endine llegaron se arrojó a sus pies llorando que habían robado a la niña creyéndose salvada de eso regreso a escocia, para consolar al pobre viudo de Endine su gran amor el pobre Arthur necesitaba de algún hombro para llorar, pero para su dura realidad Arthur no era un débil se aferró a la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeño ángel asi que su obscuro corazón Katherine sabía que si le confesaba su amor enfermizo ataría cabos en su mente tan ágil y en su alma , asi que dolida y sola se alejó de la casa que le dio cobijo durante su juventud para vagar en escocia con la furia y el alcohol en su cuerpo, hasta que en un pequeño pórtico se encontró con un alma caritativa que le dio la mano y su amistad trabajando para Lady Sussex y su esposo Sir Macgregor y el pequeño Nathaniel se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a esa familia , pero su alma podrida no la dejaba dormir, hasta que un dia Lady Sussex le comento de su amor secreto y ella le confió su corazón también .**_

 _ **-Milady hace ya un menos de un año abandone a la hija de una gran familia y para mi desgracia el hombre que amo se casó con la mujerzuela que dio una niña de otro hombre pero no se quién es el padre solo se el es alguien importante. Decia con dolor Kate.**_

 _ **\- Pero quien es esa mujer que me tienes en suspenso mujer, que de mi boca no saldrá tu secreto, anda di quien es esa joven. Decia Georgina Sussex de Macgregor aunque algo dentro de ella sabía quién era la joven.**_

 _ **-Pues quien más que lady Endine aunque supe que se casó con un desconocido y le metió por los ojos a la niña a mi Arthur, solo quiero que sea mío pero en vez de alejarlo más se acercó, que hago lady Macgregor como descansara mi corazón con este dolor que me atormenta… decia mientras sus sollozos eran más profundos .**_

 _ **-Mira amiga yo no diré nada pero tu alma necesita desahogar eso que te atormenta escribe una carta con todo lo que hiciese y dámela la quemare para ti aquí mismo como vez.**_

 _ **Ella asintió en confirmación de lo que haría pero Georgina sabía que esa pequeña era un pedazo del hombre que en verdad amo y por ese amor y amistad ,la buscaría asi que planeo quedarse con la carta puso tres sobre y los marco para poder diferenciarlos asi cuando Kathy le entrego la carta la metió en un sobre para quemarlos enfrente de la chimenea asi cuando le pido un poco de agua ella intercambio los sobres y se quedó con su carta y saco su sobre para despistar un poco ante la mujer mientras se quemaban las carta falsas, ella sabía que tendrían que vigilarla era una mujer muy obsesionada.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **Mientras en chicago un joven de lentes tenía un sueño algo loco pero al vez cálido, miraba un jardín lleno de rosas blancas con símbolo de los Andrew y junto a el estaba un joven rubio y un castaño que le sonreían con una sencillez y frente a el estaba una rubia con pecas y dos colitas sonriéndole entonces escucho su voz …. STEAR… Stear, Stear, escuchaba un eco en su cabeza que no lo dejaba captar que era un recuerdo, de su pasado**_

 _ **-Demonios….. Mascullo para si mismo ….. –que ha sido eso, solo con recordar tus ojos sé que te conozco pero quien soy en realidad pero pronto lo sabré de eso estoy convencido.**_

 _ **-Anthony estas despierto…. Decia Robert con preocupación al escuchar que su compañero gritaba alterado en eso la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió… -Si estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla, que pasa Robert nunca madrugas al menos que sea importante para nosotros… lo miraba y sabía que le iba a comentar lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **-Si algo paso cuando pase esta mañana temprano por el periódico encontré sin querer a un sirviente de los Andrew en la avenida cerca de aquí recogiendo unos vestido de coctel para este sábado llegan hoy los Andrew a chicago, asi que estaremos invitados a la fiesta hay que buscar un traje a cada uno de nosotros. Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona sin mas fue directo al punto que quería tratar con su amigo ya que era de suma importancia que estuviera prevenido de la notica que le diera, -mira Anthony hay algo que es importante para ti en este mismo instante y es preferible que estés enterado por mi antes que tu sientas que tu mundo está de cabeza…. Lo miro al rostro con el alma en un hilo por su comentario, ya que sabía que si iban a esa fiesta su amigo se volvería loco por el golpe psicológico que tendría..**_

 _ **Se encontraba una multitud de personas en la mansión Andrew de un lado a otro con flores y arreglos finos para la fiesta de mañana en ese momento acababan de entrar todos en la mansión cuando un telegrama urgente llego para el patriarca de la familia se acercó el mayordomo a Albert…**_

 _ **-Señor, llegaron 4 telegramas para usted los deje en su despacho; están preparadas las habitaciones que usted ordeno para las jóvenes Andrew y los caballeros que los acompañan, algo más señor en el despacho un caballero está esperándolo con su permiso señor… hizo una venia y se alejó de él; miro a George que también acababa de llegar en ese preciso instante y no sabía quién era…**_

 _ **-Hola William disculpa que no pudiera recibirte pero acabo de llegar de la central de new york y necesitamos hablar es urgente esto…. Decia con angustia**_

 _ **-Está bien George ya Jacob nos dio una calurosa bienvenida ,todos acabamos llegar en este momento y….. Fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica rubia que sonreía sinceramente.**_

 _ **-oh George que alegría verlo que tiene que se ve pálido como un papel, ha comido bien últimamente o el querido tío abuelo lo tiene encerrado en un escritorio todos los días heeee…. De repente se oyeron unas estrepitosas carcajadas de parte de ambos caballeros que miraban con cariño y amor a la rubia.**_

 _ **-mi querida niña como ha estado este tiempo lejos de este hogar se le extrañaba sus comentarios aquí todos los días esperando que me den vacaciones... Haciendo reír a la chica en cuestión y abrazando a un amigo que no ha visto en mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **-Bueno caballeros yo me retiro a descansar un rato, pero los veré en la comida heeee, les guiño un ojo y salió rápido de su lado como siempre era ella…**_

 _ **-William será mejor que entremos al despacho a conocer al caballero que te espera… miro al rubio y este solo asintió con una sonrisa torcida recordando al ángel que acababa de salir, abrió la gran puerta de madera del despacho, miro a un caballero de espaldas a la puerta cuando giro miro que era un hombre ya adulto con gran porte y gracia l que lo impacto fue resplandor de sus ojos, ya que parecía mirar el verde esmeralda que le era familiar.**_

 _ **El hombre se dirigió a él dando su mano para estrecharla con el patriarca de la familia,**_

 _ **\- mucho gusto William sé que no me recuerdas un eras muy pequeño cuando nos conocimos en Irlanda pero yo si te recuerdo; soy kieran mcdoughall andrews tu primo lejano ,Albert acepto su mano y saludándolo se quedó inmóvil ante la presentación… oyó un carraspeo de George que lo saco de su ensoñación…..**_

 _ **-Claro, ya recuerdo y tu abuelo como ha estado espero que este mas restablecido, ya que pronto haremos negocios juntos, pero dime cual es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí, ha pasado algo a tu padre o a la familia , mirándolo detenidamente…..**_

 _ **-No William, nada de eso mi padre y mi abuelo se casaron muy jóvenes pero ya sabes padre joven, abuelo aún más joven asi que somos algo productivos jajajajajaja, solo estoy en representación de mi familia; aunque solo era algo más transitorio ya que mi socio y ex cuñado hemos venido a solicitar hospedaje en tu casa si no es mucha molestia**_

 _ **-Claro kieran espero que entiendas que son bienvenidos a la mansión Andrew esta también es su familia como ha estado tu abuelo espero que mejor ; ya que pronto haremos negocios juntos en la franquicia de hoteles plaza en escocia , miraba Albert con detenimiento al hombre enfrente suyo como queriendo descubrir donde le era conocido.**_

 _ **-William conoces muy bien a mi abuelo es el hombre más enérgico que conozcas alguna vez, solo que aun no se ha recuperado mi abuela de su recaída del corazón a ella no la sacas de Irlanda ni a la fuerza, jajajajajaja….. Sonreían los caballeros con las aventuras de las damas que alguna vez fueran sus abuelas.**_

 _ **-Ahora William dime como está la tía elroy, supe que enfermo hace tiempo. Miro al rubio para poder preguntar por la única razón de su instalada en la mansión Andrew, -William y tu hija seguro ya es una jovencita muy bella…..**_

 _ **De la impresión George que los miraba platicar casi se ahogaba con su whisky en la mano al escuchar el comentario de kieran mcdoughall, se disculpó por la falta de comportamiento y se retiró a al cuarto de lavado del despacho para sonreír hacia sus adentros – ay Albert si no le dices a la señorita Candy lo que sientes alguien más vera en la bella dama que es…**_

 _ **-Que le paso al señor Johnson, dije algo indebido, acaso me… Albert no dejo que terminara su oración cuando con su mano lo detuvo y movía en negación sus actos.**_

 _ **-Lo que pasa querido amigo que la pequeña ya no es una pequeña niña , aparte de que dejo ser mi hija hace algunos días … decia Albert con una pequeña sonrisa torcida ante de continuar .**_

 _ **Kieran esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría en el momento por si la joven no estaba ahí necesitaba buscarla hasta que oyó a William seguir con su plática.**_

 _ **-Ella fue adoptada por mi tía asi que la bella dama es ahora su hija, pero casi nadie lo sabe fuera de la familia…. –pero si ella quisiera seria mi amor eterno pensaba sonriendo con la esperanza que eso se volviera real.**_

 _ **-Entonces William me retiro mi padre llegara esta noche para las festividades de mañana ya que recibimos la invitación que nos mandó la tía a la familia y vendremos los tres a presentarnos a tu casa para la cena.**_

 _ **-Permite que te lleve el chofer y que espere a tu regreso con tu familia estaban absortos en la plática que no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de una joven rubia por el despacho , ataviada de un bello vestido azul que resaltaba su belleza natural y sus labios rojos ,su cabello en cascada y más brillante, miraba a los dos caballeros pero se acercó para hablar con Albert de el telegrama …..**_

 _ **-Albert, quisiera que me…. Miro al hombre aun lado de él y sintió una cálida conexión que no supo que era…. –Hola buenas tardes disculpe que interrumpa, sonrió ante el caballero, pero a kieran se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver a la hermosa dama que era como una ninfa, era la réplica exacta de su hermana asi que tomo el control de sus emociones y se inclinó ante ella y en palabras antiguas dijo como se saludaba aun ser quiero o perdido el tiempo.**_

 _ **-Lady Andrew tomo tu mano en respeto a tu familia y a tus antepasados, en este hogar que es bendecido con la luz y el honor de las generaciones de mcdoughall y bruce tener enfrente a mí a la hija de mi**_ _ **Inion**_ _ **de mi**_ _ **Athair**_ _ **y que las estrellas iluminen tu vida y que la luz este siempre en ti pequeña…. Decia el rubio hincado a la vieja usanza irlandesa.**_

 _ **En eso estaban en la entrada del despacho la señora elroy y George con asombro en ambos rostros, entonces la dama se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a Albert preguntando….**_

 _ **-William pero que pasa , porque lord kieran está recitando en gaélico el antiguo poema de protección de nuestros antepasados…..es mejor que den una buena explicación … los miraba con dolor la mujer ya que asi se dirigían a las damas o familiares que eran huérfanas de madre y que tomaban para asumir el cargo de ella.**_

 _ **-No lo sé tía estoy tan confundido como usted, Kieran quisiéramos saber por qué haz proclamado ante nosotros que Candy es heredera de tu casa…. Preguntaba el con dureza en su rostro, mientras que Candy los miraba y volvió su rostro al caballero que aun inclinado tomaba sus manos con cariño y ternura.**_

 _ **==== 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o==**_

 _Perdonen la tardanza a todos lo que pasa ando como loca con las escuelas de mis hijos y sin compu ya saben pero ya pronto traeré otro cap. de nuestra historia écheme ideas gracias jejeje el baile será emocionante jejejejeje._

 _Gracias por sus reviews mas de ellos seria constructivos la historia de vampiros la dejo inconclusa ya que no tengo permiso de tomar la historia ni modo. : ( Pero prox. De mi mente loca sacare una muy picante historia que les gustara jejejejeje besos y nos leemos después…_

 _ **Inion:**_ _significa hija_ _ **en gaélico**_ _antiguo_

 _ **Athair**_ _: significa padre_


	7. Chapter 7 una gran verdad

_**Nota: Candy es de nuestras senseis asi que esta historia es de mi propia inventiva disfrútenla y sigan apoyándonos para escribir gracias a sus reviews escribimos más jejejejeje sin más a leer.**_

 _ **Cap. / 7: Una gran Verdad**_

 _Candy estaba atónita por lo que pasaba con tan elegante caballero cuando supo encontrar sus voz…. –madre quien es este caballero que ha dicho cosas tan bellas de mi persona aun que por lo visto no me conoce de verdad…. Jajajaja, -Discúlpeme solo que es la primera vez que alguien me halaga con grandes honores aunque no entendí el idioma antiguo con el que hablo pero se oía tal bello, mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice White Andrew…. Le tomo las manos a kieran y sonrió al rubio y su mirada era cálida y amorosa como un padre._

 _-Milady soy sir Kieran mcdoughall Andrew a sus pies, solo espero que me permita decirle que es muy hermosa... en eso se oyó una pequeña risa y un carraspeo de parte de Albert y lady Elroy._

 _-Si hija kieran es pariente nuestro de Irlanda de una de las familias más antiguas y descendientes de la realeza escocesa junto a la de los Andrew son la familia con más abolengo de todos los del concejo escoses, pero kieran muchacho porque decretaste a Candice mi hija heredera del linaje bruce sabes que tu abuela es la única…. Callo y sobrevino la sorpresa en la cara de elroy no sería posible ….. – kieran explica que está pasando que estoy algo confundida… Kieran supo que la matriarca Andrew comprendió su osadía pero no sería aún tiempo para soltar todo de golpe..._

 _-Tía con el respeto que ustedes se merecen como mi familia quisiera que estuviera mi padre aquí hoy llega antes de la cena y estoy a tiempo para recogerlo, pero quisiera no lo mencione a nadie más he de ir por un encargo familiar con el abogado Anderson comprenderá que esto estuviera solo entre nosotros y esta bella dama, comprendieron su cara suplicante en eso se oyó un golpe en la puerta entro el mayordomo._

 _-Comprendemos kieran entonces que asi sea esperamos a tu padre, a tu socio y a ti esta noche Jacob por favor envía al caballero con el chofer por sus pertenencias y por lo que necesite. Se despidieron ambos caballeros y Candy del rubio en el salón._

 _ **A unas calles de ahí en un edificio elegante se encontraban el despacho del abogado de los Andrew**_ _._

 _En despacho mas pequeño del gran edificio se encontraba Robert y Anthony esperando a Nathaniel, ansioso Robert esperaba terminar con el encargo de su amigo aunque sabría que para el sería algo que no lo detendría por desviar su investigación para el._

 _Anthony sabia que su mentor y socio tramaba algo y confrontarlo seria una de las pocas cosas que haría si no supiera que esa jovencita estaba en peligro... –Robert que pasa ¿que no me has dicho? , antes que respondas que hacemos en los despachos del abogado de los Andrew. Lo miro y Robert suspiro con frustración en signo de derrota sabia que su alumno era muy suspicaz y tarde o temprano sabría la verdad pero antes de decirle sobre la chica trato de contarle sobre lo que averiguo sobre el mismo.._

 _-Mira Anthony antes que nada se que tu falta de memoria es un lapsus de que no has encontrado tu pasado, pero si querer he descubierto quien eres amigo mío y es urgente que lo sepas aunque te cause un shock al principio…. Lo miro y supo que quería saberlo….-todo empezó ese dia que entramos en la mansión andrew._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Mientras en chicago un par de ojos color avellana miraban dentro de la mansión andrews, acompañado de un esbelto hombre de ojos azul cielo, como dos sombras entraron sin ser vistos por la dura vigilancia escocesa de la familia, entraron en las habitaciones principales y encontraron los cuartos de la familia._

 _-Anthony mira tú entra en esas dos y yo en esas tres que dices , el chico asintió con la cabeza ya que querían minimizar el ruido asi que entro en una habitación de color verde pero elegante con atmosfera_

 _Sobria, se miraba que era la habitación de un caballero, reviso sus pertenencias solo encontró una bata con las siglas W.A.A y ropa ya en el buro vio una fotos en ellas estabas unos jóvenes un castaño un rubio y un pelinegro, pero lo que llamo su atención no fue esa foto sino la de la chica con coletas vestida de enfermera con un joven rubio de lentes negros._

 _-Yo te conozco donde te viso antes, esos ojos, aaaah mi cabeza se empezó a tomar la cabeza con sus manos y se sentó en el piso, no sabía porque esa chica le era muy familiar._

 _\- Diablos quien eres por qué me perturba tanto tus ojos…. pensaba mientras el dolor de cabeza desaparecía entonces se levantó tomo la foto de la chica y salió a investigar, el otro cuarto, aun con desconfianza entro en un cuarto de color azul pero muy femenino supo que era el cuarto de la mujer que investigaban._

 _Mientras mira Robert el cuarto de un chico por sus clore era inventor por las maquetas y todos los libro de aeronáutica de ese tiempo el joven parecía un prodigio de la ciencia , mientras miraba se acercó a una foto donde estaban cuatro jóvenes niños un rubio , la niña rubia y dos castaños de ojos de miel el de lentes le llamo la atención era Anthony , sabía que descubrió algo y se acercó a un pequeño mueble donde había una bandera doblada y una medalla entonces lo supo lo creían muerto por eso no buscaron , salió del cuarto y supo que tendrían que hablar busco a su compañero para salir de ese lugar._

 _Entonces asi como entraron salieron sin ser vistos una vez que se volvieron a reunir en la calle empezaron hablar de lo paso en la mansión y los hallazgos de los dos._

 _-que has encontrado Anthony, solo he decirte que muchos hombres vivieron aquí y solo una dama que cosas, esas chica es más suertuda de lo que pensé, oye te estoy hablando contéstame hombre que miras hacia la nada y me asustas… decia en forma de burla Robert aunque algo en su interior le decia que su amigo un dia lo abandonaría para seguir su propio destino…. asi que tomo su mano y agarro su hombro y el joven brinco ante el toque de su amigo y le menciono todo lo que encontró , que la dama vivía bajo la tutela de los andrews eso era seguro, pero no ningún símbolo o algún escudo que sea evidencia de quien buscan o de que es ella esa persona._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _-Asi es amigo mío tu eres parte de esa familia te buscaron por mucho tiempo pero como encontraron tu cuerpo y el enemigo te mantuvo prisionero en un horrible lugar entonces tu mente bloqueo todo tu pasado en el momento que te encontré pude sacarte de ese horrible lugar pero tu familia te ama, los puedes recordar ahora …. Miro como el terror en el rostro del joven se asentó como un golpe mental se desmayó._

 _Entonces todas esas imágenes de su infancia y niñez como los primos más unidos Anthony y luego eso ojos verdes que fueron su amiga amor de infancia, su compañera de sus experimentos fallido pero siempre estuvo ahí como su hermano, la dolosa muerte de Anthony su gran amigo, Londres los días del colegio san pablo luego recordó unos pequeños ojos miel su Paty su novia de juventud y aun amor en esas soledades entre esas paredes su recuerdo fue lo que le logro salvar del terror._

 _Como si un nuevo dia brillara lo recordó todo se acercó a su amigo y sonrió con ganas de gritar….-se quién soy amigo mío soy el capitán Allistear Cronwell Andrew, hermano de Archivald Cronwell y primo de Candice White Andrew desaparecido en combate en el sur de Francia en un monitoreo de las fuerzas enemigas, la niebla desapareció en la mente de Stear y lo supo para quien era su lealtad: su Familia_

 _-Robert te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí al rescatarme de ese horrible lugar, ahora sé que quien soy solo se amigó mío que nuestra sociedad seguirá en como hasta ahora pero mi lealtad esta con la gente que amo y más para mi pequeña prima entiendes verdad._

 _-Lo se amigó mío pero esto es importante para mí también en cuanto a tu hada estate tranquilo no le pasara nada solo daremos lo primer investigación sobre ella nada mas pero me gustaría que si encontraras algún indicio de quien es ella sería un verdadero placer encontrarla , estoy tan seguro que tu familia estará feliz de verte vivo , pero el trabajo antes que nada , se que tu familia no sabe nada sobre el origen de la pequeña hada asi ahí es donde tu entras , averígualo y compartiremos la información , sabes que hay alguien que podría dañarla si se entera antes que nosotros._

 _-Si lo se pondré de mi parte entonces la carpeta solo tiene una pequeña información de mi prima verdad…._

 _-si asi es casi nada de qué preocuparse pero hay alguien que podría identificarla asi que pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa Stear. En eso entro como vendaval sin tocar Nathaniel… -Pensé que te habrías olvidado de mi amigo mío que descubriste sobre mi dulce dama….. Miro a los dos hombres, Stear trato de controlar su furia ya que sabía que era peligroso ese hombre, tendría que hablar con el tío abuelo sobre su prima para llevarla lejos del….-Entonces dime Robert que descubriste._

 _-Mira nath solo que se crio en un orfanatorio y que la adopción de la señorita en cuestión ha sido legalizado hace poco, la dama conocida matriarca de los Andrew la adoptado, y que tendrán una fiesta de compromiso su primo, pero nada más, este asunto ya fue muy lejos nath y me han mandado lejos de aquí a investigar un asunto importante ten aquí está toda la información…. –yo cumplí nath asi que adiós en otra ocasión nos veras por necesitas más o y nath…._

 _-Si Robert estoy de acuerdo que más quieres decirme, aparte de lo obvio…. Lo miro pero Robert no aparto su mirada dura de su amigo… saco una carpeta roja y se la entrego. -este es el informe de tu ama de llaves será mejor que lo leas primero…. Es seguro que le encuentres ayuda antes que esto se salga de control nath….lo vio retirarse con disgusto Robert sabía que el buscaría por su parte la verdad sobre la dama en cuestión pero lo que le preocupaba era la sicótica que tenía nath como ama de llaves._

 _Nath se alejó de ellos salió del des pacho pero al querer salir se encontró por el otro pasillo a si Arthur a y lord kieran asi que se oculto en uno de los pequeños despachos para mirar hacia donde se dirigían, viendo que se encontraría con Robert los siguió entraron a un despacho un poco mas grande y después entro Robert y su socio trato de entrar por otra pequeña puerta de servicio y se escabulló para escuchar a los hombres ahí citados._

 _-Bienvenidos a chicago sir Arthur, Lord Mcdoughall espero que no los hayamos echo esperar demasiado ,pero siéntese por favor esto es de suma importancia , tanto para ustedes como para mi….. decia Robert con voz dura y sin miedo –Señores he de hablar con toda sinceridad tanto como yo con ustedes que pecare de soberbio pero esta situación lo amerita, bueno saben ustedes que el rey Frederick II me ha mandado investigar una cuestión de suma importancia , su hijo el príncipe heredero no tomado la corona por temor a que sea un error de honor , bueno se preguntaran por que el príncipe darren a echo pasarme una carta que oculto de su padre pero me la ha dado en petición de búsqueda urgente de, el heredero del trono asi que si gustan leer, por mí no hay problemas sir Arthur…. Arthur tomo con miedo el papel y leyó en voz alta._

 _ **Querido hermano:**_

 _ **Me dirijo a ti ya que eres lo único autentico que tengo en esta vida ya se que tu y yo tuvimos diferencias porque yo quería ser libre y tu querías que fuera responsable en mis obligaciones pero hoy te diré por de mi conducta.**_

 _ **Un día fui al doctor de un hospital con otro nombre ya que padre no quería que estuviera en los cotilleos de alta sociedad real mmmmm , para serte sincero me agrado no ser perseguido por la muchedumbre y las mujeres , si lo se , yo se que algún día tendré que enamorarme pero primero esto , dio el diagnostico una semana antes de la dichosa boda de los duques de escocia si te acuerdas a esa que no fuiste y yo siiii, lo se nuestros compromisos con la realeza blablablabla, pero para serte sincero me decaí mucho , hermano mi salud es pésima estoy muriendo si lo digo para que veas que no estoy mintiendo, padre esta desecho quiere casarme con esa prima nuestra a la que considero mi amiga Camille Sussex, te acuerdas de ella mira el dia de la boda estaba a punto de aceptar la propuesta de nuestro padre pero el destino es raro cuando pedí un milagro de amor a una bella rosa en el jardín de la familia Andrew apareció un ángel de cabellera rubia y ojos como esmeraldas que me miraron sin verme en realidad pero yo si la seguí , hermano crees en el amor a primera vista acabo de enamorarme como idiota pero ella está comprometida asi que jugué mis cartas me acerque a ella y la cite y ella ruborizada creo que aceptaba asi que la espere mas de 10 min en la plaza de la villa cerca de la mansión y que crees ahí estaba ella como una ninfa de los bosques , mística , bella y tan real, pero en un momento me sentí el hombre más egoísta ya que yo moriría y ella viviría con la imagen de un conquistador , le entregue la insignia familiar y le propuse matrimonio solo quiero ser feliz con ella lo poco que me queda por favor no le digas a nuestro padre quiero que ella sea feliz y yo serlo nos vemos hermano te cedo mi título yo no lo necesito a donde voy … cuida de nuestro padre y tú de tu bello hijo espero que no me odies , sabes te quiero hermano solo hazme un favor dale una de la reliquias de nuestra madre a mi pequeña Oona.**_

 _ **Me despido de ti quiero que cuides al pequeño August y a nuestro padre sabes te daré una gran noticia mi hada me acaba de decir que seré padre dejare un pedazo de mí en este mundo, es curioso, los dejo a la deriva ella sufrirá mucho sola pero nuestro amor nacerá en una forma viviente, gracias dios por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo…**_

 _ **Adiós hermano….**_

 _-Pero desde cuando lo sabe su Alteza, dime Robert porque hasta ahora que importa si él puede negar lo todo, por que tómalo todo para ellos sabes cuánto sufrió mi esposa por eso, sabes el sufrimiento de su familia ocultándola para que no la odiara, dime Robert esto lo vale._

 _-Querido amigo sé que suena injusto solo que el rey encontró a joven príncipe con la carta de su tío y el me mandado a buscar a la pequeña y sabes que no podemos desafiarlo se harán todo lo que corresponde a ella y su linaje solo que hay un problema ella ha sido adoptada por tu familia y sin los papeles de matrimonio de lady Endine no se puede comprobar…._

 _-No Robert no puedes quitarme a mi pequeña después de tanto tiempo buscándola, dime quien te dio su nombre, quien por el amor dios dime…. Su semblante era de derrota…..- fue lord Nathaniel macgregor,_

 _El y una carta que es más bien una confesión de la peor mujer que visto…. Tu prima, la dama de compañía de tu esposa "Kathy", confeso que abandono a su hija en el orfanato de pony pero lo que quería era matar a la niña por eso la dejo tan lejos de hogar de pony, es una aberración, Arthur tu prima se enamoró de ti y solo se deshizo de tu mujer y tu hija para que fueras de ella… la pequeña corre un gran peligro aun esa mujer vive con nath y pronto sabrá que ella vive._

 _Apenas término de hablar Arthur y kieran estaban como muerto en vida no solo por lo dicho por Robert sino por ser estúpidos todos estos años creyendo que su amada Endine murió de causas naturales y creyendo en la víbora de Kathy…._

 _-Bueno antes que nada si ella es reconocida , no creo que es lo que pasaría ella ama su libertad, es muy independiente tendrían que mostrar pruebas y aparte que ella obsediera al trono cosa que no creo, ella siempre ha sido muy reacia a ser rica entienden lo que digo. …. Todos miraron a joven de lentes con duda asi que kieran pregunto._

 _-Como lo sabes, tú la has tratado, ¿Quién eres tú? …. Miro al joven levantarse hacia ellos, y estrechar su mano… -mucho gusto primo soy Allistear Cronwell Andrew, como están y si conozco a la pequeña como la palma de mi mano porque es mi prima también._

 _Mientras en la mansión Andrew todos se preparaban para la cena Candy estaba es su habitación con la pequeña muñeca una bella insignia con letras en lengua antigua que acomodo en su peque caja de madera con una rosa que fue regalo de Anthony y junto a ella la caja musical que le devolvió Paty para poder superar sus tristezas._

 _-Mira pequeña Candy el tesoro que guardaste mucho tiempo que dirá la carta solo que tengo miedo de leerla, que hacer mmmmm, ya se…. Salió de su cuarto se dirigió al cuarto de su madre y toco hasta que le dio la entrada._

 _-Mama puedo pasar… necesito hablar contigo de un asunto que me trae de cabeza, solo que no se si recurrir a Albert., para esto…. Elroy miro a su hija con su sonrisa apagada supo que era importante si que le dio una palmada en la mano se sentaron en la pequeña sala de su cuarto para escucharla, le comento lo que paso con la muñeca y le entrego la carta que encontró en ella y la miro con ternura y le dijo._

 _-hija mía tu sabes que siempre te amaremos aunque en verdad tus padres existieran, lo sabes verdad tú has iluminado nuestras vidas con tu luz y eso no tiene precio, asi que no temas todo se solucionara pero también esto debe saberlo William para tomar una decisión ante la verdad que te acompaña, además se eres feliz a pesar el pasado….. Miro a su pequeña, pues sabía que ella era una dama de alta cuna lo supo cuando kieran la miro con un anhelo del pasado, miraba la pintura familiar que tenía en su alcoba. Y llevo a Candy ante ella y le empezó a mostrar a la familia completa._

 _-Mira pequeña esta pintura es de nuestra familia completa en ella se encuentran los Andrew de hace 20 años, mostro a sus padres y sus hermanos, primos y en la orilla se encontraban la familia mcdoughall y bruce_

 _Se acercó a una pequeña dama que abrazaba a una dama muy bella, asi que empezó a llorar viendo el parecido con su sobrina muerta._

 _-¿Qué sucede mama? Porque lloras, sabes que te amo a pesar de todo verdad, eres la única madre que he conocido por favor mama no llores te amo…. la abrazo y asi estuvo un rato , tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y Elroy le platico a su hija la historia de una sobrina que llego a américa embarazada que se accidento, su esposo cayo en coma y ella sin poder comunicarse con la familia entro en parto de su bebe y murió , sin contar que su nana robo al bebe, al llegar la familia de ella a su encuentro no las encontró , ni a la bebe y ni su hija entonces se dio a la tarea de buscarla pero como sin dar con ella._

 _-Hija espero que tu sigas siendo la misma, nunca cambies tu esencia, eres única te amo hija… tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente y se sentaron en el silloncitos de su sala entonces tomo la campanilla y llego una mucama y le pidió, que llamara a William tomaron una taza de té y en eso llamaron a la puerta dio la entrada._

 _-Tía llamo usted, ha Candy también estas aquí pequeña... Miro a su tía se acercó a ella con dulzura en su mirar.. –Diga para que soy bueno tía, que sucede se siente mal… miro a Candy y a su tía._

 _-William Candy a encontrado en la pequeña muñeca que le entregaron con sus cosas cuando la encontraron una carta dirigida a la familia Andrew en escocia…. Querida, solo eso encontraste en tu muñeca…. Miro a Candy y ella no sabía si decirle sobre la insignia que encontró en ella también, pero como siempre hizo lo correcto no mintió._

 _-No mama encontré un emblema e insignia de algún lugar pero no es Andrew o de alguna de nuestros conocidos, pero lo guarde quieres que lo traiga…. Miro a su madre y ella asintió con su cabeza, Candy se alejó a su habitación a traer el emblema que encontró con la carta, mientras en la habitación Albert leía con vehemencia la carta y no podía creer lo que decia._

 _Querida hija:_

 _si algún dia encuentras esta carta es que yo he dejado el mundo no por que quisiera solo el destino fue asi , pero mi vida y tu vida están en desarrollo siempre he sido bendecida contigo asi que soy feliz pero si no estoy contigo fue porque he muerto solo asi sería posible que te abandonara en este mundo , solo pido que tus bisabuelos te hayan encontrado a tiempo, sé que Katy trama algo porque sus acciones han sido desafiantes asi que si estas perdida o en un apuro ve a escocia y busca a los Andrew ellos te cobijaran diles que eres Candice Alexandra nieta Evelyn de bruce sé que trataran con amor dile a tu padre Arthur que me perdone por no amarlo como debí hacerlo pero mi corazón siempre fue de otro, te amo hija se siempre feliz y decidas lo que decidas hazlo con el corazón._

 _No creo poder explicarte más el emblema que te dejo es un recuerdo del pasado que no te deseo pero si alguna vez necesitas de ellos entrégalo a tu padre y el sabrá a quien ir, sé que no podre verte estoy tan débil solo sé que te amo Candy…. Por favor perdóname hija._

 _Te quiere tu madre_ _ **elska**_ _se feliz._

 _-Tía está segura de que es ella puede ser una equivocación…. Pensando que si Candy era ese bebe ella sería lo más cercano a una princesa escocesa ya que su familia son descendientes de nobles reyes escoceses como los Andrew._

 _-Si William estoy segura Candice es la nieta de los mcdoughall, solo espero que no me la arrebaten ella es mi sol ahora que es mi hija aparte no sé qué esperas en hablar con ella William…. Decia la dama con seriedad_

 _-Que quiere decir tía, no comprendo su indirecta…. Ignorando su comentario_

 _-Oh vamos William tu crees que nadie se da cuenta pero te has enamorado de ella verdad, hace cuanto que pasó hijo... Albert escupió su te ante la interrogación de su tía sabiéndose descubierto por tan sabia dama…-Como lo supo, tan evidente soy verdad solo que ella no esta interesada en mi, solo me ve como un hermano…dejo la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a al puerta del balcón suspirado derrotado, -pero aun si nunca dejare de amarla tía… mientras hablaba en la puerta de la habitación Candy escucho la conversación de ambos quedando impactada con sus palabras como con la aclaración de que tenía familia y que su príncipe de la colina la amaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban con el llanto de felicidad pero sería ella quien tomara las cartas sobre la mesa._

 _0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Elska: mi amor o querida_

 _Espero no tardar mucho lo siento jejeje a todos los que me mandaron reviews gracias tomare en cuenta sus comentarios gracias por leernos jejeje estará de pelos el siguiente cap. jejejejeje nos leemos después su amiga usagihell34._


	8. Chapter 8 El encuentro (I)

_**Nota: gracias por su apoyo sé que no es justificación para tardarme pero primero son mis hijos asi como verán lo siento si me tarde demasiado gracias por comprenderme asi que solo queda decir que Candy no es mía, solo es una historia de mi loca cabecita jajá asi nos leemos después su amiga usagihell, continuemos nuestra historia.**_

 _ **Cap. 8 El encuentro**_

 _ **En las afueras de chicago en la mansión de los macgregor**_

Nathaniel parecía león enjaulado sabiendo que en su hogar se escondía el peor de los verdugos de su hada solo quería saber porque esa mujer se obsesiono con lady Endine ya que después de escuchar a su muy querido amigo con sir Arthur y sabiendo la verdad de su hada haría lo impensable eliminar los obstáculos que se encuentren entre ellos su querida ama de llaves.

-Señor me mando hablar, miro al joven que le recordaba que tenía frente a él sabía que algo lo atormentaba ya que le vio desde su juventud y lo quería como una madre.

-Dime Kathy como llegaste a nuestra casa o a servir a mi madre…. La miro con ojos acusadores.

-Bueno su madre me dio su amistad y una mano amiga eso es lo que puedo decir señor…. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando con su niño pero que sería lo que lo atormentaba. –Diga que es lo que quiere saber señor, sé que su madre le entrego las cartas que escribió a su gran amigo y la verdad sobre esa persona y de mi…. Suspiro creyendo que el seria comprensivo con ella.

-Si es cierto mi madre me entrego su verdad como le dice usted pero o que no le dijo a mi madre es que usted mato a lady Endine y a su hija verdad…..miro su rostro desencajado y perpleja ante su obscura verdad quien le diría, como lo supo eran sus preguntas pero como buena actriz trato de justificar sus actos.

-Sé que mi pasado me acusa pero esa mujer no merecía vivir y esa niña era una aberración de la naturaleza solo le di paz, movía sus manos con frustración ya que no era verdad en sus manos había sangre inocente, pero no se arrepentía sabía que la bastarda de Endine estaba muerta era su consuelo hasta que vio en los ojos de Nathaniel la ira, el odio y la verdad "amor".

-Pero amor a quien, esa era algo que le intrigaba sobre manera ya que él era como su propio hijo y nadie se lo arrebataría sin luchar.

Nathaniel no supo cómo se acercó a ella pero nunca en su vida había odiado a alguien además de los Andrew como a esa mujer con fue capaz de decir que su hada era una aberración si ella era toda belleza con sus ojos color esmeralda y sus formas de mujer que enloquecerían al más santo del mundo una cosa sabia el con seguridad una vez que salió sin ser visto del despacho donde estaban su amigo y sus acompañantes ella era una joya como ninguna no por su linaje sino por su alma pura y llena de amor a sus semejantes.

-Asi que una aberración, bueno querida sé que tu pasado es turbio y oscuro como tu alma, sé que ni con toda tu belleza pudiste hacer que ningún hombre te amara pero se lo que se es ser agradecido, se que te sacrificaste por mi familia necesito que regreses a escocia con mi padre y le digas que regresare pronto pero ten algo muy metido en tu cabeza nunca serás mejor que ella aun después de muerta lady Endine es amada y añorada por quienes la amaron… se quiso alejar de esa mujer pero ella empezó a hablar con irritación a los acontecimientos.

-Pero señor he sido la ama de llaves de la familia aquí y no puedo desatender mis obligaciones, además usted necesita quien mantenga el hogar a su disposición… dijo con altivismo pero que vio en nath fue ira contenida sabía que si el joven amo perdió la paciencia ella pagaría con su vida… -Pero será como usted diga, cuando parto señor lo miro esperando su confirmación.

-Hoy mismo partirás, asi que prepara tu equipaje y entregaras esta carta a mi padre con ella viene grandes cambios para nuestra familia, por favor retírate.

-Sí señor, salió del despacho echando chispas de dolor y frustración pero sabía que sería el fin regresar a escocia, la familia de Endine sospechaba de ella, estaba segura… su paranoia era grande pero la verdad saldría a la luz lo sabía y ese sería su fin.

En el despacho Nath escribía una carta a su padre sabía que Kathy abriría el sobre dirigido a su padre asi que escribió otra carta e enviarla antes que ella marchara describiendo a su padre la razón por quedarse y la verdad de su ama de llaves pero lo principal que llevaría a una pequeña visita a él…. miraba por el ventanal el jardín esperaba que ese dia fuera su primer encuentro con su hada siempre soñó con volverla ver ese sería su misión para que ella lo aceptara sabía que en el pasado existieron dos antiguos amores uno muerto y otro que agradeció al destino que es mujercita invalida lo atara a ella sería un obstáculo menos ahora solo el principal opositor seria el patriarca de la familia Andrew.

-Candy, mi dulce enfermera espero que aún me recuerdes sé que ha pasado tiempo pero yo te recuerdo, aunque nunca supe que paso con tu amigo el vagabundo amnésico espero recuperar a la jovencita que me salvo la vida... empezó a recordar cómo fue su primer encuentro.

Flashback

Candy estaba desesperada buscando a Albert por el parque, después de ir al zoológico para saber si alguien podía saber de él iba tan aturdida que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin probar bocado asi que su desesperación y dolor de perder a una persona que entro en su corazón , asi lo supo le quería pero su cuerpo no soporto toda la presión hasta que se desmayó delante de un caballero que la llevo al hospital cuando estaba en una de las camillas para recuperarse asi que la rubia poco a poco se fue recuperando , despertó y levanto su mirada para ver un par de ojos grises con una pequeña chispas azules, enfrente de ella su cara era de un joven con una gran sonrisa y muy guapo pero por un momento volvió recordar al par de ojos azules que extrañaba... empezó a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Te sientes mal pequeña, puedo llamar a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor… la miro mientras hablo pero ella solo movió su cabeza negando el pedido del joven.

-No se preocupe solo fue un desmayo espero no haberlo importunado solo quiero encontrar a un amigo que no se adonde se fue y es que lo extraño pero lo encontrare aunque sea debajo de las piedras… lo dijo un poco dolida por el abandono de Albert pero guardo su frustración para cuando lo viera asi que tomo sus zapatos y quiso salir de ahí de inmediato para poder encontrar su amigo.

-Segura mira que el doctor no te ha dado de alta y puede ser más grave… la miro y al encontrarse con su sonrisa un poco apagada la miro a los ojos y ahí fue donde no supo cómo ella entro por su piel.

-No te preocupes soy enfermera y dicen por ahí que somos los peores pacientes jejeje….su risa ilumino su cara y solo extendió su mano para presentarse… -Candy White, mucho gusto a quien tengo el honor de agradecer haberme rescatado…. Lo miro y algo dentro de, el tomo su mano y una descarga se adueñó de su alma y como pudo tomo aire y se presentó a esa dulce hada enfrente de él.

-Nathaniel Macgregor, es un gusto conocerte y dime ya comiste, la miro y ella asintió pero su traicionero estomago la delato delante de su nuevo amigo.

-Bueno, creo que no creíste lo que dije a veces pienso que mi estómago tiene mente propia jajajajajaja…. Su risa era como música que lo envolvía y era sincera.

-Creo que será bueno que comamos algo si gustas yo…. En eso entro uno de los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban le hablo al oído el frunció el ceño que fue por lo inoportuno de la situación… -Discúlpame Candy pero tengo que salir de emergencia discúlpame, pero cuando nos volvamos encontrar te daré una cena de disculpa…. La miro y ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes Nathaniel ve, y si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar me de veras esa comida o cena heeee, mi estómago te recordara jajajajajaja…. Le miro la sinceridad de sus palabras y lo dicho el pago la cuenta del hospital y le dejo cerca de su departamento, se despidieron y el prometió una próximo encuentro con la rubia.

Después de un año aun recordaba a la joven rubia hasta que empezó a investigar a su futura esposa que estaba perdida ya que no vacilo en casarse con ella por la promesa a su madre pero siempre recordaba la sencillez y la humildad de esa joven además quien diría que después de un tiempo la viera en la portada del periódico anunciando su boda con Niel Leggan y peor tantito fue saber que la señorita por quien a veces suspiraba era Candice White Andrew la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, pero lo mas sorprendente fue saber al dia siguiente que su boda era falsa y la presentación oficial del patriarca de los Andrew eso si fue el golpe a su orgullo ya que el y William siempre fueron enemigos amistosos de los negocios… oyó tocar la puerta y entro uno de sus sirvientes.

-Señor ha llegado un telegrama urgente de new york del señor Robert… dijo el sirviente y se sabía que su amigo era un gran investigador ya que fue espía en la guerra pero dejo el servicio por la muerte de su único hijo, por lo mismo casi adopto aun chico que trajo de Francia.

-Está bien gracias puedes retirarte Connor, puedes decirle a mi padre que iré a estados unidos por favor y que preparen mi equipaje.

-Claro señor, tendré todo preparado para que salga a tiempo, con su permiso.

Tomo el telegrama y supo lo que diría que solo había dos niñas que eran la descripción de la hija de lady Endine y su madre le había dado un pequeño retrato pintado de un joven y una dama rubia de ojos color esmeralda y pecas, asi lo supo una sola chica seria su hija y solo esperaba una confirmación pero su amigo le daba largas, asi que embarcaría a Norteamérica para saber la verdad y encontrarse con su hada.

Fin del flashback

 _Ahora se presentaba la única oportunidad para volverla a ver y la conquistaría asi se fuera la vida en ello ella seria suya para amar y adorar solo con ella sería feliz asi que pasaría cualquier obstáculo para estar con ella, no importaría a quien se llevara por delante aunque fuera su propia familia de ella._

 _-mía gritaba su mente con fuerza, -ella es mía y nadie me la arrebatara ni los Andrew, ni nadie._

 _Toda la mansión se movía a velocidad máxima todos estaban de un mejor humor el dia del compromiso de Archie y Annie había llegado tomo el cepillo para desenredar su larga cabellera y terminar con su arreglo personal tomaría el desayuno con la familia se tomaría un rato de libertad antes de el gran baile también se frustro al no poder entregar a su madre la pequeña insignia que tenía guardada su muñeca con la carta que su madre verdadera había dejado antes de morir los rubios ya no habían hablado anoche por la urgencia de un telegrama para Albert recordó Candy._

 _Flashback_

 _-Si William estoy segura Candice es la nieta de los mcdoughall, solo espero que no me la arrebaten ella es mi sol ahora que es mi hija aparte no sé qué esperas en hablar con ella William…. Decia la dama con seriedad_

 _-Que quiere decir tía, no comprendo su indirecta…. Ignorando su comentario_

 _-Oh vamos William tu crees que nadie se da cuenta pero te has enamorado de ella verdad, hace cuanto que pasó hijo... Albert suspiro ante la interrogación de su tía sabiéndose descubierto por tan sabia dama…-Como lo supo, tan evidente soy verdad solo que ella no está interesada en mí, solo me ve como un hermano…dejo la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a al puerta del balcón suspirado derrotado, -pero aun si nunca dejare de amarla tía… mientras hablaba en la puerta de la habitación Candy escucho la conversación de ambos quedando impactada con sus palabras como con la aclaración de que tenía familia y que su príncipe de la colina la amaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban con el llanto de felicidad pero sería ella quien tomara las cartas sobre la mesa._

 _Candy había escuchado sin querer que su príncipe le amara pero temía que ella no le correspondiera_

 _Pero lo que más le intrigo fue lo que dijo su madre, "ella tenía familia", no sabía que pensar asi que tomo aire se dispuso a tocar y hablar con ellos._

 _-Entra Candice, encontraste lo que mencionaste hija, elroy miro a Candy y ella asintió con la cabeza vio su mirada dirigida al patriarca de la familia y se dispuso a hablar pero alguien tocaba la puerta e interrumpió sus pensamientos de los presentes; entro el mayordomo de la familia trayendo un telegrama urgente de la embajada y Albert empezó a leerlo mientras las damas tomaban te, elroy al ver la expresión de William pregunto al joven que pasaba._

 _-William que pasa de quien es el telegrama….la dama esperaba que respondiera asi que se levantó y se acercó a el – Que pasa William, porque no contestas y el joven le entrego el telegrama a la matriarca de la familia ya que también era dirigida a ella._

 _-Esto es imposible sabes qué significa esto verdad, miro sobre su hombro a ver a la rubia –William habla con ella mañana esto es importante y con la familia, Albert miro con amor a la rubia solo pudiendo soñar con ser correspondido._

 _0o Fin de flashback o0_

 _Candy miraba en su espejo el reflejo de una dama bella pero con un pasado del que no sabe nada asi que tomaría a la vida con mucha valentía pero no dejaba de sonrojarse con la idea de que Albert, su Albert si la amara por dentro ella estaba feliz pero sabía que el heredero de los Andrew se desposaría con una dama de noble cuna y eso la entristecía su alma._

 _Alguien tocaba su puerta ella abrió y frente a ella estaba su madre con las mucamas, dando entrada a su cuarto acomodando sus vestido y accesorios, mientras unas estaban llenando la tina para su baño, otras acomodabas los vestidos para usar ya que Albert a último momento usaría un antifaz pero sin disfraz para proteger a la familia real y sus familiares más cercano._

 _-mama que pasa por qué tanta ceremonia con estas personas ya se que son de la raleza pero tanta vigilancia hasta la guardia escocesa llego hoy ante el acontecimiento en vez de fiesta de compromiso parece una boda real decia con humor Candy…pero volteo a ver a su madre que parecía distraída y tomo sus manos a lo que sobresalto la dama ante el contacto…._

 _-Perdón hija solo que estoy distraída, Candy sabes que te amo hija eres un sol yo solo me di cuenta muy tarde por eso perdóname hija se que no fui una persona comprensiva desde el principio pero soy feliz que nunca te rindieras para ser la dama que ahora eres asi que fuera tristezas y venga que hay que arreglarse._

 _Se percató que la rubia no se movía voltea a verla y miro eso ojos color esmeralda con grandes lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza porque ella sonreía ante las palabras de su madre que aunque nunca la trato bien en su infancia ahora era su madre de corazón y alma solo ella veía a través de su alma y corazón, sin pensarlo ambas se abrazaron y todas las que ahí estaba viendo un pedazo del corazón de la dama de hierro Andrew que a pesar de todo amaba y se secaron las lágrimas que salía al mismo compas que ellas se arreglaron para la fiesta de compromiso de Archie ya que esperaban a gente muy importante y como siempre Candy acompañaría a William a recibir a los invitados y dedicar unas palabras a los novios.._

 _-Mama no crees que sea muy provocador acuérdate que es la fiesta de los chicos y no hay que ser mejor que la novia… pensaba Candy al verse al espejo con el vestido más bello que había visto nunca, era uno corte sirena espalda medio descubierto de gasa verde turquesa con media manga de encaje cintura baja y pedrería en la cintura, como accesorios aretes de diamante y una pulsera de diamantes regalo de su madre, su maquillaje era sutil natural con un pequeño tocado tejido con pequeños caireles._

 _Todas las mucamas murmuraban que era la dama más bella de la familia , pero solo paso un minuto cuando su madre hablo con la mucamas.. – bueno es todo chicas es mejor que vayan a terminar lo que falte de la fiesta y gracias a todas, ella se ve muy bella asi que mantengan el secreto._

 _-Pero mama que pasa por qué tanta ceremonia, di que pasa… miro a la dama y esta no pudo más con la falsa careta de que no pasaba nada era hora de hablar con su pequeña…_

 _-Candice, es verdad que este dia habrá muchas preguntas a tu pasado pero confía en mi cuando te digo que es para mejor , solo siento que no podre tenerte más y sufro con separarme de ti hija mi corazón se encoge en saber que te perderé como perdí a mis adorados chicos…. Su voz se cortó por el dolor de perder a su pequeña revoltosa en ese momento sintió un par de brazos que la tomaban con amor sincero._

 _-mama a pesar de que fuera la hija de un emperador yo siempre seré tu Candy sabes que eres mi madre y nunca dejaras de serlo, en donde yo este tu siempre serás mi madre aquí en mi corazón y en mi mente nunca dejara de saber que tú eres y será mi madre ante la sociedad._

 _-gracias pequeña por darme tu amor, pero solo falta tu antifaz y no lo retires hasta después de las presentaciones por favor Candice no te delates ante nadie el único que sabe quién eres es William, Archie, Annie, George y yo…. La miro con preocupación en sus ojos asi que asintió ante la declaración de su madre._

 _-Está bien mama pero de que nos protegemos o porque hacemos todo esto…tomo el antifaz de las manos de su madre y se lo coloco su madre sonrió al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a ella._

 _-Mira hija vendrán gente que cambiara tu mundo pero prométeme que seguirás a tu corazón y nunca dudes de él, que sabrá guiarte ante los problemas y salir victorioso, comprendes lo que digo verdad mi pequeña._

 _-Si mama asi será, lo prometo… en ese momento se acordó de Albert y el sonrojo en su rostro la delato ante su madre que sonreía ante lo que siempre supo, ella ama a William._

 _\- bueno William vendrá por ti asi que deja me termino de arreglar, y Candice….voltea verla desde la puerta para sonreírle con amor…. –Nunca dudes que te amamos…. cerro la puerta antes de que la rubia preguntara algo más._

 _En la puertas de la mansión Andrew los carruajes se detenían y avanzaban lentamente ya que eran registrados ante la guardia escocesa por que la seguridad de la familia era lo principal, pero los nervios volaban alrededor del castaño por saber de su hermano y sus padres , su prima y su tío , pero principalmente ante la esperanza de volver a ver a su linda Paty que su corazón casi le da un ataque de pánico ante la ansiedad aunque quien diría que el tío sería un excéntrico que todos llevaran antifaz eso le cayó del cielo asi podría descubrir quien amenazaba la vida de su familia y su adorada prima que eso algo preocupante._

 _-Robert estas seguro que las invitaciones son auténticas, porque la guardia nunca nos dejara entrar si son falsas entiendes verdad…. Lo miro con un poco de desconfianza._

 _-Si lo se además estas si no los dio su majestad como parte de su guardia personal asi que relájate por favor Anthony o mejor dicho Stear como te digo heeee, jajajajajaja… lo miro por el rostro de chico y luego ambos reían ante su preocupación…._

 _-Lo siento pero la ansiedad de ver a mi familia es mayo por que ahora los recuerdo y se exactamente quién soy y no solo eso…. Corto antes de hablar de su novia a quien vería en algunos minutos aunque no se delataría ante nadie toda vía ya que estar de incognito sería una ventaja en su familia tendría más movilidad en la mansión._

 _-No será que encontraras a la chica que te mueve el piso, mmmmm ya que te la haz pasado suspirando desde que salimos del departamento de su majestad, dime que te molesta._

 _-Que ella me haya olvidado y que tenga a alguien que la ame como ella lo merece…. Sus ojos se apagaron ante la cruda realidad._

 _-No sabría decirte amigo mío pero lucha no dejes vencerte ante el primer obstáculo, sigue adelante pero si ella te dice que no entonces amigo mío has perdido a la chica….. Lo miro y el chico asintió con la cabeza entre sus manos._

 _0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o_

 _Archie tomaba del brazo a su madre para que le acompañara por su prometida a su cas asi que cuando llego se encontró con la mirada de la joven con un vestido color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos azules profundo, tomo a su prometida en su brazo y volvió con las damas a la mansión Andrew y los padres de Annie se adelantaron para les presentaciones formales ante la familia del novio, llegaron a la hora acordada mientras personajes de la sociedad de chicago y conocidos de la familia se acomodaban en el salón para el brindis de compromiso._

 _En el cuarto Candy se preparaba para estar lista para que Albert pasara por ella para recibir formalmente a las personas importantes mientras su madre atendía a los amigos y familiares del clan Andrew, en eso oyo la puerta._

 _-Adelante puedes pasar, estoy por terminar Albert entra…. se ponía un poco de su perfume de rosas era lo último que se ponía era el pequeño broche de los Andrew que su madre mando hacer para ella con el emblema familiar._

 _-Candy puedo pasar, es tiempo peque… se quedó helado al ver al a bella mujer que estaba frente al espejo poniendo un poco de color aunque el pensara que no lo necesitara sus labios eren tan sensuales sin algún colorete pero ese color era perfecto para ella, estaba hipnotizado que no oyó cuando le hablo…_

– _Al estas bien, quieres que llame a alguien para que te excuse, respóndeme…. –mmm, no estoy bien es solo que no he podido saber dónde déjate a la chica de las coletas que se subía a los arboles conmigo…soltó un suspiro cuando sintió una cálida mano tomando su mejilla con cariño._

 _-Oh Albert aquí sigue solo que ha crecido y tú quieres seguir viéndome como una niña y eso no es posible, además quien dice que ya no subo árboles, solo que mi amigo esta tan ocupado que ya no sabe si los subo o no… le guiño un ojo e hizo un mohín con su lengua muy característico de ella haciendo que la tensión desapareció de la habitación._

 _-Bueno por mientras raptare a esta bella dama para que me acompañe a recibir a los invitados especiales, que dices…. Le ofreció su brazo y ella sonrió de lado hizo una venia para tomar el brazo de su caballeroso amigo._

 _-Pero deja decirte que estas hermosa vas a robar las miradas dé los caballeros…. No se dio cuenta que Candy se estremeció ante la verdad habría muchas chicas que serían un gran prospecto de esposa para e asi que tenía que asimilar a realidad ella aunque se amaran el consejo no aceptaría a una don nadie para la esposa de Albert…._

 _-Si pero también habrá damas casaderas al acecho de conquistarte mi querido tío abuelo, asi que estamos en el mismo barco del caos que nos acecha este dia jajajajajaja asi que como los enfrentaremos…_

 _Albert se sintió celoso al pensar que algún mequetrefe adinerado o con alma de playboy quiera conquistar a su amada Candy porque de algo estaba seguro ya no sería "querido amigo" o no trataría de acercarse a su linda rubia para ganarse su amor._

 _-Bueno señorita es momento de recibir a los invitados verdad, asi al mal tiempo darle prisa…. Cuando Candy toco su brazo sintió un calor embriagador que recorría su alma y su cuerpo pero ella se detuvo de golpe al salir de su cuarto para ponerse enfrente a, el tomar de sus manos su antifaz y ponérselo miro sus ojos ellos resplandecían con la luz del amor, eso le dio esperanza y ese sería el dia en que se lo diría._

 _-Está listo señor Andrew, está usted muy buen mozo asi que… apenas miro lo que había dicho él se acercó a ella y beso sus labios con ternura y ella correspondió su beso ,pero al percatarse de su atrevimiento ella se separó de, el miro sus ojos y en el ardía el fuego del amor._

 _-Candy ya no puedo ocultar lo que es lo que siento por ti , por favor dame una oportunidad de…. Sintió una mano silenciarlo y la miro sonreír._

 _-Yo también siento algo por ti al, pero será después de la fiesta por que nos esperan para recibir a los invitados, pero si Albert nos daremos una oportunidad…. Lo tomo del brazo camino junto a él con nuevas esperanzas en el mañana._

 _En el gran salón la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado y fueron atendidos por la matriarca de la familia y los novios cuando se vio llegar a los dos rubios por las escaleras principales, sonriendo a los invitados todos miraban al joven patriarca con porte y elegancia pero casi todos miraban a la bella dama que lo acompañaba aun con el antifaz puesto su elegancia y su presencia era de una dama de alta cuna._

 _Desde unas de los rincones del gran salón se encontraba unos ojos color miel mirando a la bella dama, su amada enfermera no se libraría fácilmente de, el pero no le diría nada a su egocéntrica hermana de sus planes, ya que ella odia a Candy ella seria de el a la fuerza._

 _Pero no era el único mirando y deseando a la rubia ya que un joven de ojos grises miraba con deseo a la rubia que bajaba por la escalera si ella era su fantasía echa realidad , su hada era perfecta ella sería su esposa pero primero quitaría uno que otro estorba del camino, ya que traía los antifaces miraba como su Candy veía a su enemigo amistoso William Andrew, eso sería un golpe bajo para su orgullo si supiera que ella estuviera enamorada de su protector pero no importaba el sabía que según la tradición antigua escocesa los padres recitaban un poema o un compromiso de un mes para conocer al prospecto en matrimonio y su padre adelanto ya hace tres meses ese poema ante testigos y no hay manera de deshacer el compromiso echo._

 _-podre esperar un poco más mi adorada Candy White, solo un poco más….. Decia en voz baja mientras miraba a la pareja saludar a los invitados se fueron acercando a él vio que Albert se tensó en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron ya que se conocían hace muy poco tiempo sabían que ambos eran hombres de carácter para los negocios._

 _-Aunque traiga un antifaz reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar sir Nathaniel macgregor bienvenido espero que se la pase bien esta noche con permiso….. Albert vio como Nathaniel miraba fijamente a Candy y antes que se retirara Nathaniel saludo a Candy antes que se retiraran._

 _-Me es grato conocer al fin a la joya de los Andrew, es un placer volver a verte Candice , o mejor dicho señorita White… miro como la chica lo miraba sus ojos y lo reconoció de inmediato fue una sorpresa para Albert._

 _-Señor macgregor como esta, perdone pero con los antifaces es imposible reconocerlo pero ya hablaremos en otro momento bienvenido con su permiso… se retiraron Candy sabía quién era pero Albert se tensó al saber que lo conocía asi que supo que no le agradaba el caballero en cuestión._

 _-Conocí a Nathaniel cuando me desmaye el parque tres días después que desapareciste, me llevo al hospital y fue todo asi que no te enojes por favor… casi era un susurro._

 _-Perdón Candy solo que no quiero que me robe tu atención pero más tarde hablaremos si ven vamos a recibir al príncipe y a su hijo están por entrar… Miraron a su tía en la entrada con Archie y Annie esperando por ellos se acercaron Candy alcanzo ver a su amiga Paty y su abuela Martha que llegaron apenas a la fiesta se acercaron para saludarla._

 _-Paty que hermosa te vez, dime que te quedaras un poco más, decia William viendo a las chicas y sabiendo lo que Paty quería a su enfermera preferida la consideraron parte de la familia por Stear._

 _-Claro sr. Andrew me quedare un semana espero no ser inoportuna… miro alrededor del salón sentía que alguien la observaba, tuvo una sensación que recorría su espalda como sabiendo que algo verdaderamente extraordinario iba a pasar._

 _En la entrada principal se acercó un sequito de caballeros se presentaron con William y su familia pero todo el salón quedo en silencio cuando los dos invitados de honor aparecieron ante la familia Andrew, pero sin despojarse de sus m mascaras por petición del patriarca de la familia Andrew se inició las presentaciones._

 _-para ni es un placer encontrarnos con amigos y familiares, ante ustedes doy la bienvenida a esta su casa me es un placer anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrino y amigo Archivald Cornwall Andrew con la señorita Annie Britter Jassen... Todos miraron a los novios y como formalidad Archie se postro ante Annie, le dio el anillo de compromiso ante los invitados._

 _-Annie Cásate conmigo…. La miro y ella asintió con la cabeza ya que las palabras no salían pero sus ojos lloraban de emoción ante la propuesta de su novio de juventud… todos celebraron con alegría este suceso ya que el sería el único heredero de los Andrew pero antes de que empezara el baile Albert hizo otro anuncio…._

 _-mmm si me permiten yo quisiera tomar un atrevimiento ante ustedes ya que nadie mas lo sabe solo la familia es para mi anunciar que la señorita Candice White Andrew es una Andrew en toda los sentidos legales la heredera principal de mi tía lady elroy Andrew viuda de cargill, asi echas las presentaciones podemos no quitarnos los antifaces hasta después de la cena y gracias por estar aquí esta noche salud por los novios…._

 _-SALUD… Salud…. Gritaron todos los invitados solo Albert supo porque de los antifaces asi podría darle un poso de privacidad a Candy con el anuncio, estarían todos los dandy a tras de ella y eso no lo permitiría menos a ahora que ella lo ha besado, pero además el príncipe tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la damas Andrew sin tapujos ni falsedad y aun que entraron dos caballeros según representándolos ellos estarían mezclados con los invitados solo dos de sus guardianes estarían cerca de ellos._

 _-Está seguro de acercarse a ella señor si le puedo dar un concejo no se acerque mucho a ella.. dando una mirada a la pelirroja que se pavoneaba con descaro delante de William …..-Esa mujer es una mala persona aunque tenga cara de ángel… daba una sonrisa sínica ante lo dicho._

 _-Estas seguro Robert no parece peligrosa deja que me forme mi criterio está bien… entonces se alejó de su amigo y entablo platica con la dama._

 _-Buenas noches, gusta bailar... Dio su mano pero la chica le respondió con veneno._

 _-Gracias pero espero a alguien con más categoría y además quien le dejo entra a esta fiesta… miro al chico de pies a cabeza con un traje sencillo pero sobrio._

 _-Soy… soy el guardaespaldas de su majestad… mintió para ver la reacción de la dama... –Me llamo Robert y usted linda dama como se llama…. La miro y supo de inmediato con su rostro que ella era una chica sin más destino que el dolor y la amargura._

 _-Eliza… Eliza Leagan…. Y dígame donde se encuentra su majestad… para acompañarlo...lo miro con detenimiento era guapo sus ojos azules, rasgos de familia distinguida pero un vasallo después de todo ella miraba hacia arriba por encima de los mortales._

 _Mientras ella desplantaba al chico, el con sus bellos ojos penetrantes vio Atravez de esa falsa careta de la dama, y vio a sir Andrew acercarse de la mano de una bella dama que sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba e iluminaba con su luz a todo aquel que solo la miraba busco con la vista a su padre y el estaba absorto también ante la bella dama._

 _Archie se acercó a sus amigos y familiares sus padres contentos pusieron la fecha de la boda y los novios aprobaron con beneplácito la fecha solo s escucho un estruendoso ruido…._

 _-¿QUEEEEE?... pero Archival Cronwell estás loco como crees con tan poco tiempo para organizar la boda, las invitaciones, pero es una locura… sin importar lo que la matriarca decia Archie tomo de la mano a su Annie y solicito la atención de la concurrencia para informales su decisión de ambos._

 _-Damas y caballeros, familia e invitados me es grato anunciarles que la señorita Annie Britter y su servidor se casaran dentro de dos meses, asi que están cordialmente invitados, gracias por su atención…. Bajo de la escalinata y empezó el baile con su prometida del brazo… todos aplaudieron ante el anuncio mas su familia mientras que Candy no soltaba a Albert y el a ella para que nadie mas la acaparara, sintió que alguien toco su hombro ahí delante de ellos estaba un caballero con un porte imponente pero con unos ojos cálidos y sonriendo a ella, eso la tomo desprevenida, pero Albert al mirar a su amigo y familiar estrecho su mano._

 _-lord kieran es un placer volverlo a ver pero deja te presento a la dama más bellas de esta familia Candice White Andrew…. Tomo su mano y pareciera que veía a su adorada hermana sonreír de nuevo._

 _-Es un placer verte de nuevo William, madame es un placer conocerle al fin deje que le presente a mi cuñado y amigo Sir Arthur…_

 _-Es un gusto tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un beso y miro su rostro sus ojos por dios era su Endine vuelta a la vida, pero ella era su adorada hija por fin la había encontrado sus ojos traicioneros querían llorar pero no podía aún faltaba que se le reconociera, asi sus bisabuelos aún podría ver a la nieta que habían perdido._

 _O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o_

 _#Por fin subí el capítulo a todas las que nos siguen jejeje gracias por sus reviews son importante para mi gracias a los que nos siguen se que prometí que seria seguido subir un capitulo por mes pero ahora si ni cómo ayudarme ante todo gracias a ustedes me gusta seguir escribiendo , nota se que mi otro fic se quedó en watts pero no quise seguir la historia asi que será removido de la sección pero espero traer uno nuevo fic, pero ante terminare este jejeje si lo se a mi también me gustaría seguir eternamente pero todo tiene un final espero su ayuda esperan situaciones bárbaras jejejejeje sin más nos leemos después gracias a estas chicas …_

 _* Sayuri1707_

 _*Stormaw_

 _*Glenda_

 _*margarita_

 _*Miriam_

 _*rosario_

 _*jane_

 _*Guest_

 _*maria_

 _*josie_

 _*Flakita Choc_

 _*rosario del pila_

 _*Gladys_

 _*nundycao_

 _*la castaaneda_

 _*bertgirl_

 _*mirima_

 _*flor mnll_

 _*Patty a_

 _*jhaly Baeza_

 _*chidamami_

 _Gracias a cada una de ustedes por ser pacientes y seguir al pendiente de nosotros, bueno nos leemos pronto…_

 _Sorpresitas heeee. Próximamente nos leemos luego_


	9. Chapter 9 Encuentros II

**Nota: Los personaje de Candy no son míos pero esta historia si asi que gracias a las pocos que me leen gracias espero sea de su agrado como lo es del mío… asi chicas espero que esta parte sea muy bien recibida jejejejeje. Hay disculpen la tardanza eso de ser mama es doble tarea jejeje pero con gran amor asi a leer.**

 **Heredera de amor 9**

 **Cap. 10 encuentros II**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _ **0o0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0**_

 _-Damas y caballeros, familia e invitados me es grato anunciarles que la señorita Annie Britter y su servidor se casaran dentro de dos meses, asi que están cordialmente invitados, gracias por su atención…. Bajo de la escalinata y empezó el baile con su prometida del brazo… todos aplaudieron ante el anuncio más su familia mientras que Candy no soltaba a Albert y el a ella para que nadie más la acaparara, sintió que alguien toco su hombro ahí delante de ellos estaba un caballero con un porte imponente pero con unos ojos cálidos y sonriendo a ella, eso la tomo desprevenida, pero Albert al mirar a su amigo y familiar estrecho su mano._

 _-Lord kieran es un placer volverlo a ver pero deja te presento a la dama más bellas de esta familia Candice White Andrew…. Tomo su mano y pareciera que veía a su adorada hermana sonreír de nuevo._

 _-Es un placer verte de nuevo William, madame es un placer conocerle al fin deje que le presente a mi cuñado y amigo Sir Arthur…_

 _-Es un placer verte de nuevo William, madame es un placer conocerle al fin deje que le presente a mi cuñado y amigo Sir Arthur…_

 _-Es un gusto tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un beso y miro su rostro, sus ojos por dios era su Endine vuelta a la vida, pero ella era su adorada hija por fin la había encontrado sus ojos traicioneros querían llorar pero no podía aún faltaba que se le reconociera, asi sus bisabuelos aún podría ver a la nieta que habían perdido. Y supo que había encontrado a su pequeña antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún sonido._

 _Todo paso de 1 a 100 en un segundo para sir Arthur su mundo se tensó cuando vio de reojo al buen Nathaniel macgregor porque sabía que tendría que apresurar la situación con los Andrew cosa que no sabría cómo acabaría la conversación con la cabeza del clan porque veía a distancia el amor y cariño para la rubia, asi trato de terminar la conversación en otro lugar más cómodo y privado para la familia._

 _-Me es imprescindible hablar con sir Andrew de algo urgente que es probable que afecte algo a la familia y que también influye algo en la proposición que su alteza hizo a, el clan Andrew._

 _-Si estoy de acuerdo de acuerdo con usted pero será después de que los invitados se retiren asi que disfruten la fiesta y nuevamente bienvenidos a América, espero que disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad._

 _Mientras Albert llevaba a Candice por todo el salón no hubo un solo momento en que el no admirara la belleza natural de Candy, la gracia con que se desenvolvía sin ser artificial, ella era única y su corazón latía con la promesa de lograr que ella fuera la mujer de su vida aun recordó el pequeño momento que fue un rayo de esperanza._

 _Flashback_

 _En el cuarto Candy se preparaba para estar lista para que Albert pasara por ella para recibir formalmente a las personas importantes mientras su madre atendía a los amigos y familiares del clan Andrew, en eso oyó la puerta._

 _-Adelante puedes pasar, estoy por terminar Albert entra…. se ponía un poco de su perfume de rosas era lo último que se ponía era el pequeño broche de los Andrew que su madre mando hacer para ella con el emblema familiar._

 _-Candy puedo pasar, es tiempo peque… se quedó helado al ver al a bella mujer que estaba frente al espejo poniendo un poco de color aunque el pensara que no lo necesitara su_

 _s labios eren tan sensuales sin algún colorete pero ese color era perfecto para ella, estaba hipnotizado que no oyó cuando le hablo…_

– _Al estas bien, quieres que llame a alguien para que te excuse, respóndeme…. –mmm, no estoy bien es solo que no he podido saber dónde déjate a la chica de las coletas que se subía a los arboles conmigo…soltó un suspiro cuando sintió una cálida mano tomando su mejilla con cariño._

 _-Oh Albert aquí sigue solo que ha crecido y tú quieres seguir viéndome como una niña y eso no es posible, además quien dice que ya no subo árboles, solo que mi amigo esta tan ocupado que ya no sabe si los subo o no… le guiño un ojo e hizo un mohín con su lengua muy característico de ella haciendo que la tensión desapareció de la habitación._

 _-Bueno por mientras raptare a esta bella dama para que me acompañe a recibir a los invitados especiales, que dices…. Le ofreció su brazo y ella sonrió de lado hizo una venia para tomar el brazo de su caballeroso amigo._

 _-Pero deja decirte que estas hermosa vas a robar las miradas dé los caballeros…. No se dio cuenta que Candy se estremeció ante la verdad habría muchas chicas que serían un gran prospecto de esposa para el asi que tenía que asimilar a realidad ella aunque se amaran el consejo no aceptaría a una don nadie para la esposa de Albert…._

 _-Si pero también habrá damas casaderas al acecho de conquistarte mi querido tío abuelo, asi que estamos en el mismo barco del caos que nos acecha este dia jajajajajaja asi que como los enfrentaremos…_

 _Albert se sintió celoso al pensar que algún mequetrefe adinerado o con alma de playboy quiera conquistar a su amada Candy porque de algo estaba seguro ya no sería "querido amigo" o no trataría de acercarse a su linda rubia para ganarse su amor._

 _-Bueno señorita es momento de recibir a los invitados verdad, asi al mal tiempo darle prisa…. Cuando Candy toco su brazo sintió un calor embriagador que recorría su alma y su cuerpo pero ella se detuvo de golpe al salir de su cuarto para ponerse enfrente a, el tomar de sus manos su antifaz y ponérselo miro sus ojos ellos resplandecían con la luz del amor, eso le dio esperanza y ese sería el dia en que se lo diría._

 _-Está listo señor Andrew, está usted muy buen mozo asi que… apenas miro lo que había dicho él se acercó a ella y beso sus labios con ternura y ella correspondió su beso ,pero al percatarse de su atrevimiento ella se separó de, el miro sus ojos y en el ardía el fuego del amor._

 _-Candy ya no puedo ocultar lo que es lo que siento por ti, por favor dame una oportunidad de…. Sintió una mano silenciarlo y la miro sonreír._

 _-Yo también siento algo por ti Al, pero será después de la fiesta por que nos esperan para recibir a los invitados, pero si Albert nos daremos una oportunidad…. Lo tomo del brazo camino junto a él con nuevas esperanzas en el mañana._

 _0o0o00oo0oo0oo0o0oo0Fin flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o_

 _Candice miraba a su amor mirándola con adoración solo sentía que un presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila al conocer a lord kieran pareciera que lo conocía de algún lugar pero ella miraba sus ojos y miraba con amor pero ese amor de familia que veía en Archie o en Annie, pero lo que más profunda y misteriosa, solo una persona la estremeció el alma y corazón ese era Albert , pero la mirada penetrante eran de unos bellos ojos grises de un invitado que solo con mirarle erizaba de escalofrió como si algo obscuro se apoderara de ese hombre un hambre incontrolable que se hundía el en alma de una persona con ira descomunal y salvaje._

 _-Candy pasa algo cariño, que tienes …..Miro sus ojos esmeralda suplicantes a sus ojos color cielo y ella pedía su ayuda para salir eso puso en alerta su cuerpo y solo opto por llevarla al balcón para refrescarse._

 _-que pasa Candy háblame dime que te sucede corazón… miro sus ojos y ello parecían enternecidos ante sus palabras de amor._

 _-Oh Albert perdona solo que no me pasa nada solo que siento como si alguien me mirara con insistencia y no he podido controlar la urgencia de salir de ese lugar, pero eran seguidos por Nathaniel que sin pensarlo le quería arrebatarles su pequeña felicidad._

 _Mientras cerca de ese lugar se encontraba unos caballeros al lado de príncipe (de incognito), que seguía los movimientos de los Andrew se acercó a Sir Arthur para zanjar la verdad de su supuesta hija._

 _-Sir Arthur es momento de aclarar toda esta situación….miro a sir Arthur y este supo quién era…_

 _-Su majestad que hace vestido asi señor... Se inclinó pero fue detenido por el mismo._

 _\- sir Arthur estoy de incognito por la supuesta inserción de los Andrew para esposa de mi hijo pero ya sabes con los jóvenes no sabes que esperar…. Asi que detén tus saludo amigo solo soy un mortal cualquiera solo hoy está bien._

 _-Diga que quiere mi señor de mi… lo miro sabiendo a donde iba sus ojos a su bella hija solo asintió para hablar con George para ocupar su despacho un momento…_

 _-George podría solicitar que me asesore y me permita utilizar el despacho de William por favor….lo miro y señalo a los tres hombres a su derecha y George los miro y supo que eran parte del sequito del príncipe y sir Arthur era la mano derecha del mismo príncipe y abogado del rey Frederick los acompaño al despacho secreto de William con mayor privacidad._

 _-Pasen señores en un momento estaré con ustedes…. Dio paso a los hombres algo tenso fue el silencio que se adueñó de ese despacho con la única razón de saber el destino de la bella dama Andrew en el futuro de un pequeño país y la casa británica-escocesa._

 _Cinco caballeros se adentraron al despacho Andrew para hablar del único motivo del que estaban relacionados los dos guarda espaldas se apostaron afuera en la entrada para que nadie escuchara la conversación._

 _Entro George al despacho encontrando que se encontraba entre los presentes Lord kieran mcdoughall, sir Arthur Macleod, (el investigador) señor Robert Hamilton y su socio y el señor del sequito del príncipe._

 _-Bueno ya estamos todos los implicados a excepción de sir William, sé que en este momento está ocupado asi que su abogado el señor Johnson podrá dar su opinión por parte de los Andrew, dicho esto de aquí no saldrá una sola palabra de lo que se hable asi que…. Miro a el príncipe asintió y se dirigió a los caballeros._

 _-Miren es fácil lo que voy a decir ahorita aquí nuestro amigo Robert me ha mandado unos documentos muy interesantes Arthur, y se que tu no quieres por el momento se de a conocer el verdadero origen de la dama en cuestión pero necesitamos de ella es parte también de mi familia….lo miro vio su rostro pálido y supo de que hablaban._

 _-Su majestad se que su padre le ha pedido buscarla pero aun ella no sabe siquiera quien es kieran, ni yo, ni menos el horrible echo de como acabo su madre pero…._

 _-No Arthur solo quiero convivir con ella, si es ella a quien buscamos y darle lo que le corresponde, el título de su padre… sus ojos eran dos cristales humedecidos por el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano._

 _-Darren como amigo me dirijo a ti no como súbdito, si no como amigo no me la quites, ella no sabe nada apenas se que ella esta viva, y quisiera que conviviera con sus bisabuelos ya que lady Evelyn quiere pasar sus últimos días con ella…. Yo se soy egoísta es la única parte de mi querida Endine y yo…. En eso interrumpió Robert._

 _-Su majestad lady Candy es una Andrew por adopción aparte de que lady elroy no querrá desprenderse de su hija, es prescindible aclarar los hechos con el patriarca de la familia para poder identificar positivamente que sea hija de su hermano, perdón Arthur pero el rey exige que se aclare esto a la brevedad ya que el príncipe quiere que su sobrina que sabemos que existe…_

 _-Perdón pero no puedo hacerlo darren he pasado 18 años buscándola como desesperado, sé que también tu hace 6 años. Pero deja que sea lentamente la adaptación de su familia, no sabremos como lo tomara la noticia que no solo permanece a una de las familias más antiguas y….. No se amigo es duro lo que diré pero somos unos desconocidos para ella yo solo quiero que sea feliz._

 _-Lo se Arthur pero hay algo que tú no sabes la corona está en juego ya que nuestra gente nos necesita, yo necesito que ella sepa que cuenta con su familia…. El príncipe camino hacia el gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque… pero ante todo el rey necesita su perdón._

 _Mientras ellos discutían George estaba atónito sino que tenía la quijada desencajada por la impresión de saber que ese caballero fuera el príncipe Darren y que hablaran de Candy, eso querría decir que Candice era una princesa heredera de títulos su sonrisa apareció ante la ironía de la vida una princesa con alma libre._

 _-George podría ser discreto con lo que aquí se diga por favor sabes que la familia mcdoughall es muy conservadora con su intimidades, pero aparte de todo tu conoces a la persona de la que hablamos y no quiero que William se vuelva sobreprotector con Candice…. George supo que era una situación comprometida pero aclaro su garganta para apoyar a la familia Andrew que también era su familia._

 _-Yo no diré nada milord pero tenga encuentra que al único que le debo muy lealtad es a sir William Andrew lo sabe verdad, asi como usted lo menciona conozco a la señorita Candy se dé su enorme corazón pero también de su valiente y aguerrido coraje ante la vida asi que si quieren comunicar algún suceso sea ahora antes que pase otro contratiempo._

 _\- aquí el señor Johnson es verdaderamente acertado en su lógica es mejor agarrar el toro por los cuernos y empezar por la verdad… miro a todos los caballeros y todos asintieron su afirmación….-dicho esto su majestad es hora de hablar con lady elroy y la señorita Candice… decia Robert con seriedad._

 _-Entonces lo primero que sería hablar con las dos cabezas de la familia Andrew: lady elroy Andrew y el patriarca del clan Andrew, Sir William Andrew comento George._

 _Mientras en la fiesta unos ojos vigilaban a Candice cada movimiento que hacía desde que bajo las escaleras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, ella era bellísima, sus risos acomodados en un peinado, vestido con ese vestido que se acomodaba a la perfección en ella sus ojos como esmeraldas y su boca era una tentación para él, solo una cosa que no lo hacía feliz que no se apartara ni un segundo de sir Andrew la traía pegada a, el como una segunda piel y eso lo enfurecía aparte de que varios caballeros la miraban como el deseando un toque de ese ángel, pero sabía que el seria el dueño de su corazón, pero como era suponer no solo él estaba absorto por la belleza de la rubia, en otra parte del salón se encontraba niel con un nudo en el estómago por haber sido un idiota con ella, si desde el principio el le hubiera brindado su apoyo como sus primos el seria merecedor de su amor._

 _Asi en el balcón los rubios habían estado hablando del futuro para ellos._

 _-Albert sabes que dentro de dos días me voy a Francia, acompáñame a Francia con mi madre ya después tú te vas a escocia por favor Albert danos esa oportunidad de estar juntos unos días… miro sus ojos y supo que diría._

 _su sonrisa denotaba alegría desmedida por saber que pensaba lo mismo que él, eran dos almas más afines el uno para el otro._

 _-Eso mismo pensé yo mi pequeña, deja hablo con George de los últimos detalles de los tratos con su majestad y nos vamos juntos… se acercó, tomo sus manos y las beso con cariño miro su pequeña y seductora boca al cual ya era adicto se acercó a sus labios para sentirlos de nuevo pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida._

 _-Buenas noches sir William A. Andrew que gusto verte de nuevo amigo… dijo sarcásticamente a el rubio con sus ojos clavados en él, y los puños apretados, por en la forma en que los encontró._

 _-Hola Sir macgregor y dime a que debo este especial placer de conocerte públicamente…. Miro a su antiguo amigo y aun rival de negocios._

 _-Solo comprendiendo porque te ocultaste tanto tiempo, y dime Andrew esta jovencita es tu prima si recuerdo lo de hacer rato…. Milady es un placer conocer a tan fina dama deja me presento soy Sir Nathaniel Macgregor a sus órdenes… tomo su mano y la beso Candy al sentir el toque del caballero sintió un escalofrío de miedo asi que aparto la mano rápidamente._

 _-El gusto es mío, deje me presento mi nombre es Candice White Andrew milord pero para ser sincera nunca le visto en las reuniones del clan asi que disfrute de la fiesta, me retiro un momento voy al tocador Al, luego te veo voy con mi madre…. miro a Albert y miro de lado queriendo salir de ahí Albert asintió comprendiendo el sentimiento de temor de la rubia para él fue sospechosos que el se acercara solo saludarlos, vio como el castaño miraba a Candy con lujuria y el no soportaba que alguien mirara a su novia._

 _Candy como pudo se alejó del balcón buscando ayuda de su madre, pero sin percatarse un brazo tiro de ella, y fue jalada a uno de salones contiguos del salón principal, era Elisa que con ira en sus ojos no dejaba de envidiar y odiar a la rubia._

 _-Qué crees que haces tú sirvienta, recogida y aparte de arribista ya estarás feliz convencer a una estúpida anciana de adoptarte no solo me robaste a Anthony, a Terry, a la tía abuela ahora tienes a mi estúpido tío rico en el bolsillo dime que les das para que te elijan miserable ladrona… miraba con odio a la rubia su cara roja era una erupción de furia._

 _Pero solo un segundo basto para que se oyera en el saloncito un sonido hueco de una cachetada que mando a volar a la pelirroja de su lugar asi tocándose la mejilla roja voltio a ver a la persona que la había tocado pero fue su perdición, era la tía abuela que presencio la forma en que insulto a Candice.._

 _-Elisa Leagan desde hoy no serás recibida en mi casa asi que tu presencia no es requerida… la pelirroja estaba con la mirada perpleja ya que nunca en su vida la tía abuela le había hablado con severidad, en eso entro Sara y su esposo acompañados de Niel._

 _-Pero que ha pasado… miro el rostro de su hija y supo que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, sin pasar de alto la mejilla roja de su hija._

 _-Que ocurre señora Elroy por que los gritos… Steve Leagan quería saber que pasaba ya que desde la última vez, esta sería la oportunidad de limar asperezas con lady Andrew y William por el funesto comportamiento de su familia desde el anuncio de la adopción de Candy por parte de la distinguida dama, siempre supo que Candy era un alma pura que atrapaba los corazones de los demás con su dulzura y su verdadero amor por los demás, pero sería el único en la familia Leagan que miraba eso desde que conocía a la pequeña rubia en el hogar de pony, además comprobó que no era el único ya en la familia que miraba a la chica asi, hace poco su hijo se veía perdido y triste un dia el le confeso todas sus maldades a la rubia y su adoración por ella aunque sabía que nunca sería correspondido por ella por todos eso años en que atormento su alma cariñosa y gentil._

 _-Steve desde hoy tu hija no será bienvenida en mi casa a osado a faltarle al respeto a mi hija y eso no lo tolero, eres un gran hombre siempre lo he dicho en el momento que te comprometiste con Sara tuve una familia también pero, tu esposa crio mal a tus hijos, bueno más bien a tu hija ya que Niel de un tiempo atrás a decido encaminar su vida._

 _Miro con otros ojos a su hijo y supo que el sabría Salir adelante en todo lo que el quisiera, sabía que ese momento seria duro para su esposa que trato de salvar e honor de hija._

 _-Eso debes ser mentira tía abuela esta jovencita tuvo que incitar a mi hija, ella es una dama… miro de los pies a la cabeza con desprecio que no pasó desapercibido por el señor Leagan…. La vio y movió en negación la cabeza que ella miro con sorpresa.._

 _-Sara fuiste una hija después que me case con tu padre pero he llegado a mi limite contigo te estoy diciendo que yo escuche como insulto a Candice pero eres una necia por querer malcriar a tu hija asi, hoy hable con el encargado de la ceremonia de aceptación del compromiso concertado y tu hija fue rechazada….miro como el rostro de Sara se retorcía de furia y exploto contra la matriarca de la familia._

 _-De seguro encontró desaprobatorio que la familia e mi Eliza tuviera contacto con una mujerzuela como lo es Candice, yo no se que ven en ella es una ladrona, una gata una don nadie, la escogiste a ella en ves de a tu propia familia mi Eliza no tiene por qué pagar por esa chiquilla que ni siquiera es de tu sangre…._

 _Pero todo paso tan rápido de una pequeña conversación entre amigos se volvió algo más personal para los hombres implicados de los clanes más antiguos de escocia y suiza…. Estaba hablando de lo que estaba en juego en eso tocaron a la puerta entrando el patriarca de los Andrew creyendo que encontraría a su Candy y a su tía ahí, vio como los hambres quedaban callados ante la llegada de, el asi que pregunto._

 _-Dígame caballeros porque están encerrados en mi despacho…. Cuando sir Arthur iba a contestarle tocaron a la puerta apareciendo una dorothy algo angustiada._

 _-Señor William es urgente que vaya al salón azul se están pelean ahí lady Elroy y la señora Sara, estoy preocupada por su tía señor…. Sin mirar a nadie más Albert se dirigió hacia el salón y detrás de el los demás caballeros excepto uno con antifaz, dirigiéndose al salón de baile queriendo buscar a una castaña amiga de su prima._

 _-Puede alguien por el amor a dios decirme que pasa aquí…..-miro con ira a Sara y el en su pelea con la matriarca de la familia escuchando lo que Sara le reclamaba._

 _-Aquí hablando con Sara hijo deseándole suerte en su nueva vida y William desde ahora Eliza y Sara no serán bienvenidas en mi casa asi que dispón de ellas me retiro… miro a Candy con el rostro lloroso y afligido por el dolor de su madre…-Candice es tiempo de alistarnos hay que despedir a los chicos es tiempo d que se marchen… Candy asintió y sonrió a su madre por su apoyo._

 _-Si madre, vamos hay que contar el pastel, tomo su mano y camino con ella a la salida del salón, miro a los presentes y se alejaron del salón._

 _-Steven puedes decirme que está pasando, porque mi tía a repudiado a tu esposa y a tu hija… el rubio miro un buen rato al hombre que está enfrente de su esposa con su hijo a un lado sosteniendo a su hermana de la mano._

 _-Yo responderé tío, ante este suceso por favor deje que se retiren las damas de la casa y mi padre y yo podremos hablar sin humillarlas mas…. Albert asintió a su pedido cuando se retiraba hablo a niel._

 _-Sobrino espero que tu seas igual de comprometido que tu padre y tomes el mando con valentía… salió dejando asombrado a niel y a su padre ya que era la primera vez que el rubio le hablaba asi._

 _En la fiesta Archie se aparta con Annie ya que un extraño caballero les hizo señas creyendo que era orden de su tío fueron haber que se le ofrecía al llegar al despacho de su tía se detuvieron a la mitad de esta._

 _-Disculpe pero que desea de nosotros debemos volver a contar el pastel mi prima y mi tía deben está esperándonos…. Dijo mirando a esa persona que le recordaba, a alguien que el conocía pero su corazón gritaba que se quedara, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse le hablo._

 _-Bueno hermano ya se que ha pasado tiempo pero que no reconozcas a tu único hermano es una vergüenza... apenas pronuncio esa palabra y Archie estaba abrazándolo._

 _-Pero como dijeron que habías muerto el tío te busco por todos laos con es posible, Stear eres tu… lo abrazo con mucha fuerza sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad eran prueba de ello._

 _-Y tu pequeña Annie no me abrazas hermana… Annie tenía las manos el rostro lleno de lágrimas por ver a su prometido llorando de felicidad y como imán abraza a su nuevo hermano y amigo por ser el mejor regalo de boda que ambos hubieran pedido._

 _Cuando Stear termina de contar lo que paso cuando callo su avión , su captura por los enemigos y su rescate del mismo y su falta de memoria y recuperación de la misma._

 _-Si que has pasado mucho hermano pero ahora que harás tienes que decirle a mis padres, a la familia y ha…. Paty…. Miro a su hermano con el rostro con rubor y supo que algo había hecho._

 _-Bueno eso ya paso… hace un rato que Paty está en mi habitación acostada se desmayó al reconocer mi voz….. Miro a los dos con su rostro que parecía un tomate y ambos esposos sonreían entre si por el rostro de Stear._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

 _El castaño miraba a la bella joven que buscaba a su amiga para poder hablar con ella pero fue interceptada por un joven que le pedía un baile con el se acercó lo más deprisa que pudo no podía dejar que otro se acercara a su dama… porque Paty era su novia muerto o no ella lo era todo para el._

 _-Quisiera bailar esta pieza con migo dulce dama…. Miro al pelirrubio con ojos color miel y Paty se sonrojo toda quería aceptar pero su corazón no quería a nadie más que no fuera ese castaño de mirada dulce, su amado inventor, pero sería una grosería no ser amable con la familia de sus amigos iba aceptar su invitación cuando oyó atrás de ella una voz conocido por su corazón._

 _-Ella esta ocupado caballero es mi acompañante asi con su permiso me llevo a la dama… ella no quería voltear para encontrar el vacío, el mimo que su corazón sentía desde que Stear dejo esa pequeña carta sin mas._

 _-Quisieras voltear Paty se que te he fallado pero he vuelto por que no puedo esta r n dia mas sin ti, y no poder mirar tus dulces ojos…. Tomo sus hombros y giro su cuerpo apenas estuvieron frente a frente y pronuncio una palabra._

 _-STEAR… la castaña se desmayó y el tomo su cuerpo las demás personas miraron como se desmayaba la chica y el se llevó a la dama a la habitación que era de el en ese tiempo, miro que estaba ocupado por alguien mas asi que se quito la máscara y a ella también tomo su rostro y beso sus labios para saber que no estaba soñando con ella , apenas pudo alejarse de ellos cuando entro corriendo Candy con un botiquín de primero auxilios que ello armo para caso de emergencia, apenas voltea a ver al joven que auxilio a su amiga cuando y termino de checar Paty despertó en sollozos por creer que todo fue un sueño, asi que miro a su amiga y le pregunto._

 _-Oh Candy dime que me vuelto loca acabo de ver a Stear en la fiesta o estoy volviéndome loca definitivamente…. Su a miga le sonrió con cariño y vi que el caballero seguía en la habitación asi que volteo a verlo sus ojos también le mentía ahí enfrente de ella estaba su primo, su confidente y buen amigo así que no reparo en gritar._

 _-Stear, estas vivo…. Corrió hacia el castaño lo abrazo y supo que era el, voltio a ver a su amiga que lloraba de sorpresa ya que nunca creyó volverlo a ver, el se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo con ternura y amor._

 _-Nunca mas me alejare de ti mi amor…. La miro y ellos lloraban por su dulce encuentro a si que Candy los dejo solos un minuto más, en la puerta estaba su madre con el rostro lleno de lágrimas con la mano en la boca callando su propio grito de sorpresa ara no incomodar a su sobrino, solo que no podía creer que su adorado sobrino estuviera vivo._

 _-; Mama después nos dirá que paso es un dia feliz después de todo, es un dia lleno de sorpresas… dijo a su madre supo que esa chiquilla que una vez entro como hija de su sobrino seria la alegría de muchos y la luz en esa vieja casa, y asi es como ella se sentía llena de amor por ese ángel maravillosos que lleno su vida de alegrías, ahora solo faltaba que fuera feliz._

 _Asi ambas se alejaron de la habitación pero como dictaba la costumbres de ese tiempo lady Andrew mando a dorothy a atender a la señorita Paty para que no se faltara a la moral de la casa Andrew, asi estuvieron los dos castaños hablando un rato con dama de compañía ya que estaban solo y no era bien visto._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fin flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-Asi que la tía abuela sabe que estas vivo; Paty también inclusive Candy, ahora nosotros y hermano este a sido uno de mis mejores días en mucho tiempo, pero faltan nuestros padres y el tío William, aunque se que t iras de espaldas cuando lo conozcas… decia Archie sabiendo lo sorprendido que estará su hermano._

 _-Si lo se pero que quiero es hablar con el ante que con nuestros padre Archie es importante , pero antes que nada vamos a que cortes ese pastel por que la glotona de Candy ha de estar impaciente ya la conoces.. en ese momento entro Candy con su madre, con un gesto de enojo que daba risa_

 _-dígame Señor a que hora sale su tren Archibal Cronwell … los miro y sabia que era una farsa para poder comer pastel.._

 _-Ya vamos gatita asi que todo póngase las máscaras y hermano bienvenido a tu casa de nuevo … Archie y Annie salieron del despacho y Candy atrás de ellos solo elroy y Stear se quedaron un momento._

 _-Hijo estoy feliz de que estés devuelta dame un abrazo…. Eso sorprendió al inventor pero de todas formas lo hizo amaba a esa mujer como una segunda madre, después se dirigieron con los novios para terminar la fiesta de compromiso._

 _Asi estuvo la velada ya casi al final ambos jóvenes se despidieron para arreglar lo mas rápido su boda Annie se fue con sus padres a su hogar asi despidiéndose de la familia Andrew ya que había cosas que solo ellos arreglarían con otros miembros de la familia._

 _Había hablado con Candy sobre el enfrentamiento contra las Leagan y que los hombres de la familia hablarían al respecto a parte de la aparición de Stear._

 _Asi empezó el nuevo rencuentro con la familia y obscuros deseos por tener a la hija delos Andrew._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Si amigas un capitulo mas espero no tardar mas perdón de antemano asi solo que estado un poco loca con mis hijos y las escuelas asi sin mas espero que le haya gustado perdón la ortografía mmm espero que niel, rectifique un poco le va caer un ángel jejejejeje… a Eliza le tocara un par de cosas pero la hará crecer mmmmm, pero un poco de todo empieza lo mas critico apartir de aquí solo un pequeño spoiler jejejejeje ojala me sigan aun asi que nos leemos después y gracias a todas por sus comentarios , son bien recibidos… también ya voy actualizar_ _ **conociendo al alfa**_ _mm aunque tiene mucho lemonnn, espero no me quiten bueno hasta la próxima besos amigos_

 _Su fan#1 y loca seguidora_

 _USAGUIHELL ;- )_


	10. Chapter 10 Encuentros III

Perdonen por la tardanza por el cap. No aparecían ante mí; un bloqueo de escritor pero hare lo mejor para continuar con esta historia y a todas las que me siguen gracias me encantan sus comentarios pero antes que nada, se lo feo que es no terminar la historia pero seré honesta solo la tatema no da más jejejejeje en algunos casos pero terminare el fic lo prometo bueno apartir de aqui en el próximo cap. Tendrá unas escenas un poco de lemon en uno que otro cap. Jejeje espero que no se ofendan besos. ; -)

Por favor ténganos paciencia gracias por su comprensión nos leemos después las quiere su amiga usagihell34 guaaaaaaaaa ha leer.

Heredera de amor

Cap.10 encuentros 2

El castaño miraba a la bella joven que buscaba a su amiga para poder hablar con ella pero fue interceptada por un joven que le pedía un baile con él se acercó lo más deprisa que pudo no podía dejar que otro se acercara a su dama… porque Paty era su novia muerto o no ella lo era todo para él.

-Quisiera bailar esta pieza conmigo dulce dama…. Miro al pelirubio con ojos color miel y Paty se sonrojo toda quería aceptar pero su corazón no quería a nadie más que no fuera ese castaño de mirada dulce, su amado inventor, pero sería una grosería no ser amable con la familia de sus amigos iba aceptar su invitación cuando oyó atrás de ella una voz conocido por su corazón.

-Ella está ocupado caballero es mi acompañante asi con su permiso me llevo a la dama… ella no quería voltear para encontrar el vacío, el mismo que su corazón sentía desde que Stear dejo esa pequeña carta sin más.

-Quisieras voltear Paty sé que te he fallado pero he vuelto por que no puedo esta r n dia mas sin ti, y no poder mirar tus dulces ojos…. Tomo sus hombros y giro su cuerpo apenas estuvieron frente a frente y pronuncio una palabra.

-STEAR… la castaña se desmayó y el tomo su cuerpo las demás personas miraron como se desmayaba la chica y él se llevó a la dama a la habitación que era de el en ese tiempo, miro que estaba ocupado por alguien más asi que se quitó la máscara y a ella también tomo su rostro y beso sus labios para saber que no estaba soñando con ella , apenas pudo alejarse de ellos cuando entro corriendo Candy con un botiquín de primero auxilios que ello armo para caso de emergencia, apenas voltea a ver al joven que auxilio a su amiga cuando y termino de checar Paty despertó en sollozos por creer que todo fue un sueño, asi que miro a su amiga y le pregunto.

-Oh Candy dime que me vuelto loca acabo de ver a Stear en la fiesta o estoy volviéndome loca definitivamente…. Su amiga le sonrió con cariño y vi que el caballero seguía en la habitación asi que volteo a verlo sus ojos también le mentía ahí enfrente de ella estaba su primo, su confidente y buen amigo así que no reparo en gritar.

-Stear, estas vivo…. Corrió hacia el castaño lo abrazo y supo que era el, voltio a ver a su amiga que lloraba de sorpresa ya que nunca creyó volverlo a ver, él se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo con ternura y amor.

-Nunca más me alejare de ti mi amor…. La miro y ellos lloraban por su dulce encuentro asi que Candy los dejo solos un minuto más, en la puerta estaba su madre con el rostro lleno de lágrimas con la mano en la boca callando su propio grito de sorpresa para no incomodar a su sobrino, solo que no podía creer que su adorado sobrino estuviera vivo.

-; Mama después nos dirá que paso es un dia feliz después de todo, es un dia lleno de sorpresas… dijo a su madre supo que esa chiquilla que una vez entro como hija de su sobrino seria la alegría de muchos y la luz en esa vieja casa, y asi es como ella se sentía llena de amor por ese ángel maravillosos que lleno su vida de alegrías, ahora solo faltaba que fuera feliz.

Asi ambas se alejaron de la habitación pero como dictaba la costumbres de ese tiempo lady Andrew mando a dorothy a atender a la señorita Paty para que no se faltara a la moral de la casa Andrew, asi estuvieron los dos castaños hablando un rato con dama de compañía ya que estaban solo y no era bien visto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fin flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Asi que la tía abuela sabe que estas vivo; Paty también inclusive Candy, ahora nosotros y hermano este ha sido uno de mis mejores días en mucho tiempo, pero faltan nuestros padres y el tío William, aunque sé que te iras de espaldas cuando lo conozcas… decia Archie sabiendo lo sorprendido que estará su hermano.

-Si lo sé pero que quiero es hablar con el, antes que con nuestros padres Archie es importante, pero antes que nada vamos a que cortes ese pastel por que la glotona de Candy ha de estar impaciente ya la conoces... En ese momento entro Candy con su madre, con un gesto de enojo que daba risa

-dígame Señor a qué hora sale su tren Archibal Cronwell… los miro y sabía que era una farsa para poder comer pastel...

-Ya vamos gatita asi que todo póngase las máscaras y hermano bienvenido a tu casa de nuevo … Archie y Annie salieron del despacho y Candy atrás de ellos solo elroy y Stear se quedaron un momento.

-Hijo estoy feliz de que estés devuelta dame un abrazo…. Eso sorprendió al inventor pero de todas formas lo hizo amaba a esa mujer como una segunda madre, después se dirigieron con los novios para terminar la fiesta de compromiso.

Asi estuvo la velada ya casi al final ambos jóvenes se despidieron para arreglar lo más rápido su boda Annie se fue con sus padres a su hogar asi despidiéndose de la familia Andrew ya que había cosas que solo ellos arreglarían con otros miembros de la familia.

Había hablado con Candy sobre el enfrentamiento contra las Leagan y que los hombres de la familia hablarían al respecto a parte de la aparición de Stear.

Asi empezó el nuevo rencuentro con la familia y obscuros deseos por tener a la hija de, los Andrew.

Pero la sabia que sería al terminar la recepción de los novios cuando todo se aclararía sin contratiempos, los acontecimientos para los Andrew eran cada vez más misterioso George estaba seguro que conocía al caballero del antifaz negro su postura le indicaba que era alguien con porte y elegancia casi aseguraba si no fuera porque Robert menciono que Stear estaba vivo su muchachito genio era casi un milagro para su amigo.

Fue terminando la fiesta de compromiso de los jóvenes enamorados, bailando el ultimo vals, Archie saco a su prometida, Stear saco a bailar a su adorada Paty; mientras que los rubios hablaban en complicidad en su oído con sonrisas sinceras y amor en ellos , asi se fueron retirando los invitados y los ancianos del concejo por excepción de los del a familia cercana de los Andrew.

-Bueno Robert tu sabes encontrar a los que no sean encontrados verdad… mira que encontrar a la heredera de dos de las familias con sangre azul más notoria de toda Europa , que pasara con milady Candy… Miro a su antiguo socio de juventud.

-No lo sé viejo amigo solo sé que por obra de un poder más celestial del que no voy a mencionar he visto a un ángel sin alas pero con una gran luz de alma que es imposible no verla, pero algo si sé que milady será la mujer más asediada de estos tiempos…. Solo me resta decir que protejas a la dama Andrew ya que tiene un admirador muy obsesionado con ella.

George comprendió la indirecta de su amigo, volteando a su izquierda ya que un caballero se acercó a los ya mencionados rubios y sus modales deja mucho que desear solo la mirada a Candy era algo lasciva para el gusto de la mano derecha del patriarca de la familia, lo siguió con la mirada atenta se detuvo en la entrada del despacho de la sala principal donde el caballero vio desaparecer a la dama aun costado con las mujeres de la familia.

Él tenía dudas y si su familia ahí presente la apartaba de su lado ahora, en el momento que miro a Candice y suspiro para calmar su ferviente ira para poder hablar serenamente con toda la familia pero también sabía que Archie y Annie se encontrarían el new york para la preparación de su boda en la mansión Andrew y se separaría de su gran amor , pero lo que nunca imagino era lo que paso con su tía y su hijastra Sara Leagan y menos que su sobrino fuera el que diera la explicación de lo que paso con las damas.

-De acuerdo niel dime que sucedió con mi tía, tu hermana y tu madre soy todo oído sobrino…. Miro a niel su expresión era de asombro al ver que lo tratara como aun sobrino querido sin resentimiento recordando el pasado.

Con la mirada llena de asombro y cariño el patriarca lo miraba era la primera vez que se sentía parte de una familia realmente, pero aún era un poco hosco al trato con Candy pero el sabía que ella no le guardaría rencor porque su alma era cariñosa y valiente, eso fue lo que el recordaba de ella su afán de servir a otros sin mirar a quien no importaba asi fuera el peor de los tontos, ella miraba dentro de la gente y veía sus almas, sin más lo miro y relato lo que paso.

-Tío lo que pasa que mi hermana quiere que Candy no sea la heredera de mi tía, pero ahora con la adopción de Candy ella se ha vuelto más agresiva.

-Steve dime porque tu mujer y tu hija recienten tanto de Candy, yo se que tu fortuna no es tan amplia como los Andrew pero pueden vivir con soltura que pasa con ellas.

-William mi hija codicia y envidia a Candice desde siempre, no se por qué pero asi fue, pero la situación se agravo cuando tu tía fue a nuestra casa avisarnos de que Candice sería su hija y no tuya Albert.

-Al parecer tío todo el fideicomiso que dejo el abuelo a mi madre casi se ha terminado; agacho la cabeza sabiendo que todo los caprichos que su madre les había dado a él como a su hermana , - asi que pensaban que la tía abuela le dejaría su parte de la herencia a ellas más que nada a Eliza ya que ella siempre había sido su preferida y luego esta su lugar entre los Andrew sería mejor posicionado para ser su heredera antes que Candy….. Dijo mientras sobaba el entrecejo….

-Pero mi esposa no se, ha rendido con que la tía abuela le deje todo a Eliza solo porque lo desea, William esto ya sobre paso mis limites yo ya no amo mi mujer, y su ambición sin freno me ha llevado al límite de la paciencia contra todo la educación y el honor no me deja que me divorcie de ella pero , lo he hablado con niel y el esta de acuerdo con que me separe un tiempo de Sara y pero estaré al pendiente de los negocios familiares y solo un año te pido para poder en retrospectiva lo que siento y lo que vale la pena….. el hombre parecía atormentado con el ceño fruncido la ira contra las mujeres Leagan.

-Está bien Steve puedes hacer un viaje de reconocimiento en las empresas aquí en américa y Europa pero será solo medio año…. Miro al hombre y este asintió satisfecho con el acuerdo.

-Pero tendrás que adiestrar a tu hijo en los negocios ya que los hoteles en florida no pueden abandonarlos…. Miro a su sobrino se acercó a el y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Apartir de este momento tu serás la sombra de tu padre aprenderás todo y vendrás con George a que tomes unos cursos de administración empresarial ya que no terminaste tus estudio pero tendrás que esforzarte más por ello entendiste… miro al joven que atónito lo miraba, con orgullo y felicidad de ser apreciado por el jefe de la familia.

-Claro tío seré un orgullo para la familia y no los defraudare… extendió su mano y William la estrecho con firmeza asi aceptando al muchacho con alegría.

-Eso espero , sobrino solo espero no lamentar esta decisión , se que nuestra relación no empezó bien , pero soy consciente que tu no eres del todo culpable, pero eso si mantén la ética y las buenas costumbres de la que tanto presume tu madre, ante todo se honesto contigo mismo…. Lo miro y el joven lo miro con admiración y comprendió que era hora de alejarse de las malas influencias de las mujeres Leagan.

-Lo hare, gracias; padre es momento que nos retiremos hay que llevar a las damas a casa y tengas que hablar de lo que dispuso mi tío…. Steve miro con orgullo a su hijo, por comprender a tiempo que las relaciones familiares, afectivas y filiales eran más importantes que todo el dinero del mundo.

Mientras en el salón de té estaban las damas de la familia Andrew, tomando el té y galletas, café para las más osadas, la plática se alargó con risas y recuerdos.

-Candice puedes decirme si ya hablaste con lady Leblanc para el viaje de escocia, te gustaría ir mañana de compras o ya tienes todo preparado…..lady elroy miraba a su hija con ternura y tristeza, porque en el pasado esa niña atolondrada sería una bella rosa de los jardines de Andrew.

-Si mama estoy lista…. decia con tristeza porque ahora ella se aria a Francia al internado de etiqueta pero sería el mejor sacrificio que haría para ser una dama de modales impecables para Albert.

-Candy no serás la única ahí acuérdate que estamos ahí tanto yo (Lili Cronwell) y Nimue (Anderson A.) estaremos, cerca aparte las clases son muy buenas entenderás rápido, además tendrás escocia cerca.

En ese momento su cara parecía un tomate, por saberse al descubierta por su familia y amigas asi transcurrió entre verdades ocultas lo que ella sentía por Albert y que lo tendría cerca….. pero sin querer noto a su madre triste he inquieta por alguna razón.

_madre que pasa, que esta tan triste, mira que sabes que te quiero y no quiero que enfermes…. Miro a lady elroy levantar sus ojos a la dulce joven de ojos esmeralda con dulzura….

-No es nada pequeña solo el desasosiego y miedo de que te separes de mi pero este curso intensivo es muy necesario para tu formación y educación se que esto no es lo tuyo pero me lo prometiste Candice… la miro con reto y la rubia recordó la promesa hecha a su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba sentada Candy en la banca del jardín hablando consigo misma mirando las dulces candys, despidiendo amigos y viejos recuerdos que aun atormentaban su corazón, mientras sostenía una carta de Flamie Hamilton desde Francia, para que fuera ha ayudarle con paciente muy difícil y un telegrama de mary jane dándole un requerimiento militar de presentarse en el hospital para una beca de estudios superiores en cirugía militar avanzada ya que Candy se había graduado con honores en esta área.

-¡Que hacer! Como ir a Francia en dos meses y quiero realmente esa beca, pero la tía abuela no me dejara asistir ya que una Andrew no puede trabajar pero es lo que mas amo….. Miraba desconsolada el telegrama…

-oh Stear como desearía que me dieras tu razón lógica y solo se que Anthony dejaría a mi criterio, ah y Albert el si daría el grito en el cielo pero aceptaría mi decisión pero la tía abuela no se y dejarla me preocupa…

-Que hacer , dios están difícil…. Decia sin percatarse que la dama Andrew la escuchaba sin comentar nada ya que ella sabia que la rubia tendría una decisión difícil pero como todo era mejor hacer verla la realidad de las cosas

-Candice por que no solo esperas el tiempo definitivo para estudiar , pero como lo veo yo; quiero que estudies 2 meses en el colegio prince de etiqueta lady Leblanc te ha postulado para Francia y yo quiero que vayas se que esto no es lo tuyo pero podrías asistir a tu amiga con su paciente como ves…..la miro y Candy estaba echa un mar de ideas pero nunca pensó que su adorada tía le diera la solución a todo.

-Tía yo se que la familia tiene altos estándares en etiqueta pero esa seria una de las cosas que realmente quisiera tomarle la palabra pero lo que yo quisiera es estudiar la beca que me han dado , yo hare el curso de etiqueta en el colegio prince pero me dejaran tomar la beca, no me reclutare pero si me llaman yo acudiré al llamado, pero usted me prometerá no decirle a Albert de nuestro acuerdo esta bien… la rubia suplico con la mirada a la dama y esta asintió con pesar por que para ella Candice seria su propia elección.

-Solo prométeme que estarás segura de todos los males y sabrás ser una Andrew digna y valiosa, porque en lo demás ya lo eres hija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Mientras en el otro despacho de la mansión los caballeros de la familia Andrew estaban discutiendo sobre el futuro de Candice, cosa que no alegro al patriarca de los Andrew y por dios que su primo lejano y el hablaría primero.

En el salón se sentía una pesadez ante las miradas de los caballeros que estaban dialogando Gales idioma que la mayoría de la familia hablaba, y El príncipe también lo hablaba con fluidez.

-Sir Andrew ya considero lo que representaría que la descendiente primogénita de mi hermano y descendiente de los bruce representa ante la corona de Inglaterra….Lo miro con esa mirada entre azul y gris que tenía el príncipe Darren a Albert.

-Si lo sé pero ella no sabe aún quien es y es difícil saber si es cierto que Candy es su sobrina y sobrina de sir Kieran; -Arthur como puede ser eso posible que no te casaste tú con lady Endine no sería Candice una Macleod, pero esto es confuso…. se sobaba el puente de la nariz por el dolor que la discusión que traía el supuesto parentesco de su Candy.

-Lo se William pero este es un secreto que no es mío y tampoco del príncipe, pero Candice oficialmente es una Macleod por matrimonio de mi Endine conmigo pero hay un precedente anterior; ya que todos los presentes somos familia y amigos cercanos yo mostrare la evidencia de que Candice sería una Liechtenstein; De su saco un pergamino antiguo y un documento de matrimonio de Endine con Elliot Antes de que naciera Candice y el pergamino era un título de duquesa de bruce y condesa de Liechtenstein en nombre de Endine cediéndolo en caso que su tuviera una hija.

-Por dios Arthur como haz podido ocultar estos documentos de mi padre, sabíamos que elliot se había casado pero como la antigua abadía se incendió no pudimos encontrar la constancia de matrimonio, pero esto es una revelación ya que también elliot se quedó con el título de condesa de mi madre para su esposa; entonces por qué Endine huyo del hospital donde estaba elliot muriendo….. Decia en forma amarga el Príncipe Darren a los presentes.

-Una promesa que Elliot le saco a Endine antes de morir que dejaría que su hijo seria libre de las seria normas de la corona de su familia y lo que sería que su hijo o hija seria asediada por oportunistas solo por el hecho que ella es una auténtica descendiente de la realeza, además hace ya medio año la reina ha convocado a el rey para que las casas se unan en una sola, la reina esta consiente que una pequeña alianza entre Europa seria provechosa en un futuro y este sería tomado en cuenta por los descendientes de esa unión ….. Decia Arthur con poco de despecho por el dolor de su esposa.

El príncipe se sentó en uno de los sillones del despacho por el comentario de Arthur ya que sabía que su hermano era de ese tipo de ideas muy poco aceptables para su padre, asi que le dio a su esposa una forma de escapar del país y regresar a Irlanda con su familia a esconderse un tiempo.

-Esta situación sale de todo los ángulos posibles ya que Candice no sabe nada de su pasado y lo poco que sabe no sería casi nada, y poco probable que acepte todo lo que le dicen de golpe asi que les recomiendo que se acerquen a ella de forma casual mañana Candice se marcha para Francia sería bueno que ustedes fueran con ella y compartieran tiempo con ella , pero lo primero sería confirmar que ella sea quien ustedes dicen….. Decia Albert un poco incómodo ya que compartiría a su novia con sus supuestos tíos y padre e primo.

-Por mi parte tengo una seguridad del 50% de confirmación de que la dama es la hija de Endine pero sería bueno si tuviera en pequeño broche de la madre y su padre…. Decia Robert Hamilton

-Un momento sir William la señorita Candice es enfermera verdad… decia con intriga el hombre

-Si, por qué dices Robert, la señorita Candice es enfermera especialista en cirugía, ¿Por qué?...pregunto George con una ceja levantada.

-Creo que tengo la solución a nuestro problema y un viaje que tomar, sir William le ofrezco un guardaespaldas y amigo mío que conoce a lady Candice y sabrá como conseguir las pistas que necesitamos en la semana antes de llegar a Londres, en caso de que haya pruebas seria cosa de trasladar a la dama al castillo de chillon (1)…decia el hombre con expresión seria.

-NO;….dijo con los puños apretados serenándose , tratando de ser objetivo con los deseos de su querida rubia…- estará solo dos meses en Francia ya que la guerra aún está realmente en un momento crítico y tú lo sabes Robert , ella solo estará una temporada y regresara a estados unidos para terminar su carrera médica , fue una promesa que ella le saco a su madre ósea mi tía ya que ella es una Andrew ahora por parte de Ella ,miren no se qué piensen pero en escocia habrá un baile anual por parte de los Andrew y serán bienvenidos allí podremos decidir qué hacer ;aparte estoy de acuerdo con Robert necesitara un guardaespaldas mientras este en Francia ya que ella estará solo con su dama de compañía y tutora en Francia.

-Sir William espero que no te equivoques, ella es más importante, más que una princesa común, estoy de acuerdo Robert tienes a la persona que ira con ella aquí mismo… decia el príncipe August I (hijo del príncipe darren).

-Si su majestad de echo es conocido de la dama; él también es mi mano derecha en Francia el conoció a Candice aqui esperaba que el me ayudara a tratar de encontrar las pruebas que necesitan…. Miro a George y a William que se veía muy incómodo por la mención del hombre.

-¿Quién es Robert?.. Pregunta George con preocupación… -No será el joven Stear verdad, mira que sería muy traumatizante volver a Francia.

-No George, Stear está descartado por que fue prisionero de guerra haya pero ante todo es fugitivo, pero este es sin dudar el mejor momento para presentárselo…..sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y una de los hombres que estaba en la puerta se acercó y cerró la puerta detrás de él quitándose el antifaz, sonrió y se iba a presentar cuando Stear se adentró al conocer el rostro ante el…

-Michael Clermont amigo es bueno verte sano y a salvo, dime como llegaste a américa amigo….. Extendió su mano y el castaño rubio sonrió saludo a su amigo.

-Hola Stear, estoy mejor una granada me dejo sordo del oído izquierdo pero aquí fui mandado al hospital Sor Juana para mi recuperación, dejemos que me presentes a los caballeros….el moreno de lentes le sonrió y asintió con galante fluidez….

-Mira tío él es Michael el médico cirujano… miro a William y este tenía levantada una ceja si conocía al militar por la anécdota de la torre por donde descendió Candy con la maleta de Annie.

-Robert quisiéramos hablar con él por favor ya que nos gustaría hablar directamente, ya que este asunto es de urgencia y nos afecta a todos….. miro al joven a sus ojos azules intenso esperando que tomara la palabra y se presentara apropiadamente.

-Mucho gusto sir William, caballeros mi nombre es Michael Clermont II, soy teniente médico militar, soy alumno del señor Robert Hamilton ya que también estudie leyes, qué más quieren saber….. Los miro y supo que al rubio no le gustaba su presencia y adivinaba porque "Candy".

Por un instante se olvidó de todos y recordó como Robert le encomendaría un caso de urgencia…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Miniflasback0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

En el hospital Sor Juana, en chicago un hombre caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones donde se encontraba un soldado herido; Toco la puerta entro y saludo con mucha felicidad.

-bueno muchacho tu estas entero por lo menos solo fue los oídos y no tu manos, verdad Michael…. Sonrió al notar que su amigo se levantaba de un tirón para poder saludar a su amigo y maestro.

-Pero viejo que haces aquí yo te creí todavía en Francia con los infiltrados, es cierto que encontraste un americano con amnesia ….. sabía que Robert odiaba los campos de concentración.

-Claro muchacho sabes que cuando hay oportunidad salvo algún buen soldado y el a sido un aprendiz excelente, aparte que inventa debes en cuando algo útil… recordaba las granadas fulminantes que Stear había hecho para salvar sus vidas en Francia.

-Pero estoy aquí por un pequeño problema y necesito que me ayudes es urgente que te levantes de esa cama y te busquemos un traje y un antifaz….

-Pero para que, voy a ir a un baile…sonreía miro a su amigo y vio que eso era…..-Mira hombre acabo de ser dado de alta caíste del cielo pero explícate que voy a hacer en verdad.

-Eres directo siempre verdad pues bien… suspiro porque sabía que el no era un hombre común…. –Es una dama ala que debes proteger y que consigas pruebas de su herencia o de quienes fueron sus padres….. Le entrego un archivo.

-Bien déjame ver de quien se trata… apenas miro la foto supo inmediatamente quien era siempre en los campos de urgencias en el frente recordaba esa cara llena de pecas y esos ojos verdes como piedras preciosas nunca salió de su memoria…. –Pero ella es la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, por lo que se nunca supo quiénes eran sus padres.

-Lee el archivo completo Michael, y comprenderás porque necesito que estés con ella en todo momento….. En eso hojeo los papeles y el vio cuando el joven se detuvo, se detuvo abruptamente lo miro con los ojos sorprendido ante la información.

-Que tan seguro estas de esta información Robert mira que aprecio mucho a la dama y no quisiera que saliera lastimada….. Apretó los papeles en su mano sabiendo que haría lo necesario por proteger a la chica traviesa que bien conocía.

-Pues no lo se pero la carta es genuina, pero lo otro esta confirmado hace un mes esta aquí llego directo a chicago para la fiesta de compromiso de Archivald Cronwell y Annie Britter, y ella estará ahisera un momento oportuno para que se rencuentren no lo crees….. miro al joven y descubrió una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos como hace años no veía.

-Si será una noche para recordar toda mi vida, pero que no sea tarde…decia en susurro pero fue audible para su amigo y mentor….

-solo habrá un problema para ti y cualquier otro … le decia mientras se acercaba ala ventana del cuarto de hospital….

-Y cual seria ese problema, la verdad ese tipo es de la peor clase … no creo que ella lo mire aunque sea un hombre de dinero, ella era sencillo y autentica y por lo que veo no ha cambiado mucho… miraba el reporte por segunda vez hasta llegar al nombre de terrence Graham granchester …. Dime que ese duque no podido lastimar su corazón….. lo volteo a ver con sus ojos obscuro de un azul abismo.

-No, él es el pasado pero según se ella está enamorada de nuevo y no es cualquier hombre ….. Sonreía porque sabía del anhelo que esa chica representaba para él.

-¿Quién es el?, no creo que sea tan divertido como yo…..sonrió pero al voltear al verlo supo que tendría no solo una pared enorme sino, una distancia muy larga que recorrer

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Regresando al presente escucho a los hombres tomar precauciones y solo faltaba la autorización de lady elroy y sir William para ultimar detalles.

-Espero que Michael encuentre su habitación satisfactorio ya que mañana partirá con lady Candice y lady sussett…. Decia William con algo de celos ante la situación ya que esperaba tener un encuentro con su rubia.

-sir William espero que nos permita acomodar el equipaje para salir mañana mismo para el puerto de new york, espero que la elección de dama de los Andrew sea la mejor para la presentación en suiza; también antes que eso esperamos la invitación para el baile anual de los Andrew en escocia ya que esta situación nos a rebasa tanto a ustedes como a nosotros, la reina ha sido contundente esperamos encontrarnos en mejores situaciones aparte será preciso en ese momento que sabremos la verdad.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero al salir todos del despacho las damas salía al mismo instante para el rubio fue una bendición como una maldición ya que él no sería el único mirando a su rubia, voltio a su izquierda ahí estaba este militar mirando a su ángel rubio con la misma adoración que el….

Si pensarlo Candice reconoció el rostro frente a ellas y sonrió y saludo a los caballeros todas lo hicieron con cada uno asi se acercó al amigo que creyó nunca vería de nuevo..

-pero caballero desde cuando habita el mundo de los vivos y porque hasta ahora viene a saludar a los amigos…. Sonreía con un poco de picardía ya que estaba delante de la familia y conocidos de su amado Albert…

-A pero mira Stear que no es la niña traviesa que bajaba una torre cuando era estudiante de enfermería verdad…. Miraba a la rubia con admiración, ya no había nada de esa jovencita que causaba ternura no había una dama con los labios más apetitosos y larga cabellera; ojos esmeralda que llevaba el alma grabado…

Perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo pero este año a pesar que no trabajo pero ser madre es mas pesado que trabajar tengo dos peques que van al kínder y soy parte de la sociedad de padres de la escuela de ellos y me la paso la mayor parte allá y la otra en el quehacer de mi casa y mi hija mayor asi que ya no tenia mucho chance de nada pero estoy a ala mitad del otro cap. Asi que pronto estará el otro a todas y todos lo que nos leen gracias y dejare de escribir el otro fic porque seria cancelado asi que perdón a quien le gusto el fic .

*otra cosa nota (hay dos arthurs en este fic, uno es Arthur Odonell y el padrastro de Candice Arthur Macleod).

Notas:

\+ (1) El castillo de Chillon, ubicado sobre una roca a orillas del lago de Ginebra, es uno de los edificios de carácter histórico más visitados de Suiza. Durante casi cuatro siglos fue la residencia de los condes de Saboya y un lucrativo puesto de aduana.


	11. Chapter 11 Una solución rápida

_Bueno como el capítulo anterior me tarde demasiado espero que esta vez sea menos tiempo entre cada cap. Lo lograre espero jejejejeje espero que sea de su agrado empecemos a leer, pero antes gracias a todas por sus reviews estoy un poco inspirada asi que aquellas que mandan sus jitomatazos y todo lo que se pueda gracias por apoyarme jejeje._

 _Heredera de amor_

 _Cap.11. entregando el corazón_

 _Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero al salir todos del despacho las damas salían al mismo instante para el rubio fue una bendición como una las maldición ya que él no sería el único mirando a su rubia, voltio a su izquierda ahí estaba este militar mirando a su ángel rubio con la misma adoración que el…._

 _Si pensarlo Candice reconoció el rostro frente a ellas y sonrió y saludo a los caballeros todas lo hicieron con cada uno asi se acercó al amigo que creyó nunca vería de nuevo..._

 _-pero caballero desde cuando habita el mundo de los vivos y porque hasta ahora viene a saludar a los amigos…. Sonreía con un poco de picardía ya que estaba delante de la familia y conocidos de su amado Albert…_

 _-Ha pero mira Stear que no es la niña traviesa que bajaba una torre cuando era estudiante de enfermería verdad…. Miraba a la rubia con admiración, ya no había nada de esa jovencita que causaba ternura no había una dama con los labios más apetitosos y larga cabellera; ojos esmeralda que llevaba el alma grabado…_

 _Como era posible que esa pequeña jovencita llena de pecas era esta bella mujer de voluptuosas formas, apenas se acercó a ella y tomo su mano sintió que su alma había encontrado lo que más anhelaba desde hace años volverla a ver….._

 _-Como está la enfermera más bella de esta ciudad…. Fue cuando el sol entro por sus ojos porque ella le sonreía con calidez y eso era lo que nunca lo dejo solo ni un instante desde se alejó ese dia en el auto miro el retrovisor y la vio despidiéndose con esa misma sonrisa la que le mantuvo con vida por volver a verla y sentirla, aunque sea un instante._

 _-Bueno Michael creo que te has ido de paseo al pasado verdad….. Dijo Candy al ver que su amigo no le regresaba su mano…._

 _-Compréndelo Candy hace ya 4 años que no te ha visto seguro no creyó encontrarte más bella…decia Stear con una carcajada que molesto a algunos de los presentes y a otros los puso celosos ya que Candice se sonrojo por el cumplido de su primo…._

 _-Bueno caballeros es mejor retirarnos mañana tendremos muchos cambios y en la mañana Candice tiene que tomar un tren, tía quisiera que usted acompañara a Candice hasta Inglaterra…. Miro Candy a Albert había algo que lo tenía muy irritado y supo que era al ver a su primos con Michael, sonrió para sus adentros pensando en que su amado príncipe tenia celos de su amigo._

 _-querido George creo que tu protegido tiene mucha competencia, mira que ese Michael no es cualquier persona heeee…. Decia Robert mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo…_

 _-Creo que solo son pequeños obstáculos para el verdadero amor…dijo con una sonrisa torcida porque lo que se avecinaba era de proporciones múltiples…._

 _-Padre estás de acuerdo conmigo que la dama tiene una luz muy cálida y es digna de nuestra familia ella es la estrella del sur del abuelo, esos ojos son embrujadores estoy seguro que mi tío estaría muy orgulloso de ella._

 _-Si hijo lástima que sea tu prima, porque algo en mi lo dice ella es un Liechtenstein y será digna de nuestra casa….. Miro a su hijo y este asintió dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones._

 _Todos se fueron a dormir pero solo un alma en esa gran mansión no podía dormir, Albert tenía un mal presentimiento en corazón no había duda que ella lo amaba , pero si cualquier otro pudiera entrar en su corazón el moriría de dolor a saber que la ha perdido así que se armó de valor, su camisa y su pantalones de montar abrió la puerta de su balcón y vio el cuarto contiguo que era el de su sobrino Anthony, donde dormía el primo de su rubia , después estaba el de ella , estaba decidido necesitaba hablar con ella asi le pusieran la muralla china, asi que abalanzo hacia el balcón cayendo de pie para solo tomar impulso y brincar al balcón de su amada Candy, en eso se abrió de repente las puertas francesas de la habitación dándose un golpe en plena cara, de repente le estaba mirando un joven con medio pijama con una sonrisa torcida dándole una mano para levantarse._

 _-Bueno William creo que estas desesperado por encontrarte con alguien esta noche, pero espero por el bien de esa persona que sepas lo que haces… se sonrió y regreso a su cuarto con una amenaza implícita al rubio._

 _En el cuarto contiguo una rubia acababa de salir del baño con una bata de seda secando su rizos mojados, suspirando por el rubio al que necesitaba ver, en su baúl acaba de poner su joyero y su muñeca que la acompañaría a Francia, pero sabía que iría a Inglaterra por su permiso para salir a Francia, sabía que Europa estaba en guerra asi que tomo medidas de precaución….._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0oflashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0_

 _Hace dos días…_

 _En el tren donde viajaba el clan Andrews para la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, una rubia hablaba con su amiga y tutora sobre el viaje a Francia…._

 _-Mira Candice yo sé que es difícil ya que la mayor parte de Europa está en guerra y tu amiga te ha pedido asistencia en rin* pero tu lugar es ir a la escuela una semana después de haber llegado ahí asi que te estaré esperando en la escuela alta- prince tienes dos semanas Candy, no debes dar tu nombre verdadero a la aduana de entrada asi que tienes que tener un aliado en esto y para mí nadie como el sr. Johnson , pero primero háblalo con tu madre y sabremos cómo repartir tu equipaje uno se ira hoy directo a Francia._

 _-Mira sussett en la mansión en chicago George tiene mis antiguos papeles antes de ser adoptada por la familia Andrew se que es peligroso pero hablare con mi madre y sabremos que hacer aparte de ahí está bien….. Miro a su amiga sabía que tenía miedo de regresar a su país por lo difícil de la guerra pero había dado su palabras a Flamie de ir ayudarle en su pequeño embrollo asi que se dirigió a la cabina donde su madre dormía, para hablar con ella._

 _-mama tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante,…. Miro donde se encontraba su madre y junto a ella estaba niel, dando un abrazo a la mujer que ahora era su todo….-Disculpa no sabía que estas ocupada si gustan vendré después… cuando iba a cerrar la puerta niel la detuvo…_

 _-Espera Candice, pero seré yo el que me vaya, tía la veré el dia de la fiesta no la veré en la mansión….hizo una venia y se alejó de las damas con una pequeña sonrisa…_

 _-Mama estas bien, por lo que vi tú y niel han limado asperezas, mmm….. Miro a su madre y ella asintió sonriendo y con pequeñas lagrimas le dijo…_

 _-Si pequeña de ese niño voluntariosos y caprichoso no queda nada, espero que por su bien su padre lo apoye que yo lo hare…. Miro a la rubia que sonreía por su felicidad._

 _-madre hay algo que te tengo que pedir…la miro y su madre supo que era algo serio._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin flashback0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Candice escucho un pequeño ruido en su balcón y vio una sombra asi que con precaución se dirigió con un florero en la mano a para asustar al intruso, cuando se abrieron las puertas vio unos ojos azules que tanto amaba y por el cual la dejaba sin aliento._

 _-¿Albert?, pero que s supones que haces en el balcón entrando como un ladrón a mi… por un momento recordó el encuentro con su amigo Michael y comprendió su necesidad de verla, tomo sus manos se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de su cuarto y miro sus ojos suplicantes de amor y lo beso._

 _Él pudo sentir sus preocupaciones escaparse de su mente ese no fue un beso tierno no el quería más de ella entonces la acerco a él, la tomo de la cintura y tomo su cabeza la beso con una pasión que era incontrolable estaba fuera de sí, ella era suya pero quería sentirse seguro de el mismo, pero supo en el momento que ella froto su pecho con movimientos suaves, y escucho sus jadeos en ese momento tuvo que detener sus avances con ella._

 _-Perdóname Candy sé que no es la manera de… el sintió un dedo callando sus labios y levanto sus ojos a ella y e ellos vio la misma pasión que él tenía por ella, solo la abrazo y supo que no podrían esperar mucho tiempo para estar juntos este amor desbordaba en más profundo de los mares y ellos se amaban rayando en la locura, asi que el haría lo correcto._

 _-Candice Andrew quisiera que tu pudieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia…..miro sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y lo supo ella lo aceptaría…._

 _-Oh Albert si acepto ser tu novia mi amor…. Tomo su cara y en pequeño arrebato lo beso….-Perdón Al pero soy tan feliz que no pude contenerme….ellos se miraron se echaron a reír por ser dos tontos enamorados…._

 _-Mi pequeña Candy siempre me gustado tu forma de ser nunca cambies, ahora es tiempo de dormir y yo es tiempo de mi escape fortuito aunque se me han descubierto, además señorita no es bueno que te desveles…..tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso muy tierno lo acompaño al balcón cuando salto al otro balcón y llego a su cuarto ella estuvo en paz….._

 _Mientras que ella se preparó para dormir abrió su peque baúl de los recuerdos lo abrió con la pequeña llave que tenía colgado en su cadena que fue un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños de su madre , en el estaban cada bello recuerdo de su infancia el medallón de su príncipe , la cajita musical, que tendría que entregar a sus dueños, el medallón de la hermana María, el ticket de la entrada de romeo y Julieta y ahí estaba su muñeca, entonces recordó el medallón y la insignia que venían en ella y los tomo el medallón era fino de oro con las iniciales de una dama pensó ella…_

 _-Sería el nombre de mi madre, E.M.A, que raro pero hermoso este es un unicornio*, mmmmm en cambio esta insignia es más elaborada aunque no la conozco… la miro un tiempo era un león y caballo con una L era muy bello y atrás de, el venia un nombre Elliot no supo que sintió una cálida sensación de amor pero sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien de eso…._

 _Entonces cerró su baúl y se fue a dormir aun con las sensaciones por Albert y su pequeño descubrimiento tomo el pequeño medallón y se lo coloco para sentir a su antigua familia cerca de ella asi durmió en paz como nunca durmió, la insignia regreso a su pequeño baúl con llave asi al despertar tomaría un amanecer a la vez._

 _Toda la mansión desde temprano estaba en movimiento apenas sintieron que le fiesta no fue nada pero preparar un viaje para la heredera Andrew fue un asunto sin precedentes asi que la mayoría ya estaba hecho el poco equipaje de Candice fue un descubrimiento para la servidumbre como siempre por ser una persona nada materialista era fácil complacerla, todos en la mansión la adoraban, asi que Candice salió a montar antes del amanecer y tomo un baño para salir a tiempo._

 _Aparte de Candy se arreglaban para salir el príncipe y los Mcdoughall, aparte de los Andrew, la comitiva era larga nadie sabía quién estaba con quien, la familia Andrew y amigos cercanos se trasladaría a new york para despedir a Candice y a sus invitados asi que estarían en ahí un dia antes de zarpar a la mar, en el irían en custodia Candice, lady Leblanc y Elroy Andrew._

 _-Bueno familia es momento de acomodarse, aparte que necesitamos descansar, por favor kieran quisiera hablar contigo, tu padre y sir Arthur, acompáñeme a mi despacho por favor… los guio a sus tres acompañantes, en cuanto entraron Albert se dirigió a sir Arthur y a lord Patrick con la sonrisa más solemne , y les entrego un antiguo papiro y una caja con un pequeño medallón , entonces Lord Patrick se asombró ante el hecho que su nieto lo había aceptado y abrazo al joven ante el su hijo no supo que decir, pero Arthur estaba feliz y preocupado a la vez, quien más digno que el patriarca de los Andrew pero el hecho es que alguien más había proclamado un compromiso asi antes de hablar tocaron la puerta….._

 _-Adelante, puede pasar…. Apenas pronunciado las palabras entro Robert y compañía aparte de Michael y los primos de Candice ya que querían ver como seria su entrada a Francia ya que el alta- prince estaba en una ciudad de Francia cerca de rin frontera con suiza asi está dos semanas ahí y regresara a escocia pasando por Irlanda._

 _Ese momento fue incómodo para Albert que con una mirada de aprensión, lord Patrick asintió que hablarían apenas tuvieran un momento a solas, había pasado un buen rato en la cocina como siempre Candy cuando se oyó un sinfín de voces saliendo del despacho de Albert con curiosidad se acercó a él para mirar a los caballeros discutiendo en acalorados acentos cada uno , asi que vio a su madre del otro lado del despacho cuando la miro la detuvo con una seña y se retiró sabía que ella solucionaría ese inconveniente._

Casi no comprendía a la dama estoica está mirándolos con furia desmedida a los hombres en el despacho de Albert ella solo no comprendía que pasaba de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida y la de su rubia estaba estaba cambiando, ya no soporto más, miro a su tía y ella entendió su suplica que le explicara cómo se resolvería casi mirando sus ojos. Con la duda en la mente y poco tiempo de pensar en el embrollo en que los caballeros se enfrascaban tomo una decisión segura.

-Caballeros es mejor que terminemos de una buena vez con la mención de este circo… no estamos solos y ya falta poco para que mi niña se embarque asi que les recomiendo escuchen mi suplica… los miro ,se levanto y tomo del brazo al joven que ese momento llegaba …..

-Buenos días madame, llegue en mal momento, espero que no… miro a Albert y sonrió, primero saludo a la dama y luego saludo a Albert, se abrazaron entonces el rubio entendió la idea de su tía.

-Como estas tom que haces en nueva york….. Lo soltó un momento ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-bueno lady elroy me invito a ser el chaperón de mi pequeña hermana y como fui a la fiesta de Annie y el sr. Cronwell….

-Nada de señor Cronwell, Tom eres prácticamente mi cuñado por ser el el hermano adoptivo de las dos damas más bellas del mundo….. Miro a su hermano y el asintió con lo dicho y saludaron al vaquero hermano adoptivo de las chicas.

-Si tom o que no te acuerdas de todas las veces que quisiste que mi hermano no fuera tan delicado jajajajajaja…. Todos los hombres rieron, por el pequeño comentario.

-Pero creo que tienes un asunto familiar aquí asi que esperare afuera, solo quisiera ver a Andy si no le interesa señora…. Miro a la dama aun lado de el y esta sonrió….

-Claro Thomas, está en el jardín tomando el té, pero sin lugar a duda tu y yo hablaremos en un momento… le señalo una puerta en el ventanal del despacho y para salir por ahí, hizo una venia se alejó de los presentes.

-Bueno caballeros he encontrado a la persona que nos acompañara como protección a mi y a mi hija, ahora si alguno de ustedes va a ir acompañarnos espero que no abrumen a mi hija, George por favor ten todo listo para el joven tomas y que envíen el equipaje al muelle, que a las seis partiremos…. Elroy se alejó del ventanal para susurrar a su sobrino al hombro…..- ve alcanza al joven creo que mi pequeña se alejado de la casa de nuevo… la miro y sabia que le daría un tiempo con ella.

-todos miraron como la dama se alejaba del despacho, y supieron que solo faltaba la residencia de la joven asi que todos empezaron con los alegatos pero Michael que estaba solo mirando como espectador se detuvo a un lado de Albert y le dijo algo en voz muy baja.

-Creo que tú no eres el único queriendo acaparar su tiempo, dime algo sir Andrew, que pasaría si ella fuera tomada por otro con motivos muy diferentes de mi o de ti… El rubio miro al joven doctor y supo que el no era el único amando a su rubia pecosa, pero como no amar a ese alma lleno de calidez y luz.

-Sería capaz de destruir a cualquiera que lastimara u ofendiera a mi pequeña… sabía que el sería un gran amigo, si no fuera porque compartían un amor inmenso por el dulce ser de la rubia.

Entonces Michael sonrió y se alejó porque su respuesta satisfacción su curiosidad ahora sabía que el patriarca de los Andrew sería un rival muy difícil de derrotar pero él no cesaría en conquistar el dulce corazón de la rubia.

-Bueno caballeros sé que esto es algo que no debería ocurrir pero les ofrezco la casa de campo d mi familia en rin para que sea la sede de su majestad y los Andrew mientras se encuentre ahí pero según los informes rin es el único estado sin influencia militar porque solo es una campiña con un enorme colegio…. Sonrió mientras todos voltearon a verlo, el primero en tomar su ano fue kieran con una sonrisa de que cesarían los comentarios de donde estaría mejor ella, pero lo único que quería era que ella no fuera abrumada por su presencia.

-Gracias Michael este es un gesto muy desinteresado milord pero podrá albergar a tanta gente…. Miro a la mayoría de los hombres ahí ya que segur, irían más personas de la que originalmente esperaban.

-Si sir kieran, pero por favor hábleme de tu, es la casa de mi familia paterna y es amplia.

-Está dicho se tomara la hospitalidad de señor Clermont en Francia, Robert por favor prepara todo para embarcarnos por favor, caballeros es tiempo de tomar alimentos espero me acompañen , Sir Arthur quisiera tener unas palabras con usted si me permite… miro al Arthur con muchas preguntas y quería respuestas….

-Si su majestad estaré esperando hablar con usted, kieran por favor acompaña a tu padre a comer, y también preparare todo para salir al puerto…. Miro a su socio y amigo y este asintió en aprobación él y su padre salieron rumbo a el comedor de la casa, ahí todos los invitados comieron un almuerzo muy sustancioso y delicioso…

-Tío espero que la tía abuela tenga mucho tacto con mi prima si es que le dirán la verdad en el barco por eso el apoyo de tom verdad…. Espero Stear una respuesta para asosegar la preocupación de sus corazones, tanto el cómo Archie sabían que esto sería un shock para su adorada prima….

-Eso creo yo también estoy muy preocupado pero si ellos son su familia no hay forma de impedirlo, además estar con tom será un alivio para ella, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, no puedo mentirles a los dos pero siento que estamos en grave peligro algo no esta bien.

-Tío, creo que exagera quien le podría hacer daño, custodiada por George y tom , además del servicio de guarda espaldas del príncipe y sir kieran…. Miro a su tío se veía algo estresado asi que le disculpo con los demás, y le dio pie para buscar a la dueña de unos ojos esmeralda.

Mientras tanto en el jardín Candy estaba cerca del pequeño bosque y escucho un caballo, creyendo que era Albert trato de esconderse y miro a su adorado hermano arriba del aliazan favorito de Archie y Salió a su encuentro abrazando al vaquero con sorpresa.

-Hermanito que haces aquí, abrazo a su hermano y la alzo dando vueltas a la rubia, se reían de los mareados que estaban cayeron sentados y riendo.

-Bueno pequeña aparte de que te vine a ver voy a salir de viaje junto a una bella amiga… entonces Candy se incorporó para ver a su hermano, comprendió que fue idea de su madre.

-mmm, mi madre hablo contigo en la fiesta de los chicos verdad, no me es extraño que te lo pidiera a ti ya que Jimmy esta aun en la escuela, pero dime tu padre que dijo… miro al castaño y este le sonrió ya que su padre iría también.

-Solo que se tomara unas vacaciones con cierta dama noble que le impacto hace unos días… la rubia lo miro con los ojos vierto de par en par…

-Nooooo, tu padre…. Mi madre…. En serio no es una broma verdad…todavía asombrada con la noticia empezó a comprender los sonrojos de su madre en el jardín.

-Eso espero, pecosa mi padre a estado mucho tiempo solo, y creo que a tu madre no le es indiferente…. Jajajaja seremos familia si van las cosas a si ….. Soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento se acercó el rubio al escuchar las risa de ambos hermanos pero se detuvo al escuchar que su tía andaba en las nubes por cierto caballero, sonrió ante la directa forma de ser de tom, asi que se acercó a los hermanos saludando a tom y mirando con amor a su pequeña, y eso fue que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño y se despidió de ambos para hablar con su futura madre como el decia….

-Bueno chicos yo voy a hablar con tu madre Candy, no tarden Albert por favor acuérdense que saldremos para el puerto esta tarde… ellos asintieron y el chico monto el caballo y sed dirigió a la mansión.

-Candy quisiera que me prometieras que…apenas pudo decir algo cuando una boca sabor a miel lo beso para silenciar sus pensamientos asi que abrazo a la rubia hasta sentir que su beso se hizo apasionado y casi devorando su alma ya que sería unos meses sin ella, la tomo de su cintura acerco sus cuerpo casi para ser uno asi se oyó un pequeño gemido saliendo de la boca de su amada no supo como pero se frotaban su cuerpos como si tuvieran mente propia trato de apartar a la rubia pero su cuerpo no le respondía y ella se aferraba a el con su brazos asi que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separaron un poco con sus alientos agitados miro a la rubia con un rubor color manzana que era adorable.

-Mi amor, perdóname no quise ser tan impetuosa pero te extraño Albert, no se cómo soportare no verte dos meses… agacho su mirada retorciendo sus dedos para no mirar a Albert de vergüenza de ser tan impetuosa en sus muestras de afecto, pero las manos de su rubio tomaron su rostro y ella lo miro a sus ojos que prometían las cosas más maravillosas del mundo para ella….

-Mi corazón como crees que me siento yo estoy a punto de tomarte entre mis brazos y escapar contigo en este momento y hacer lo impensado…. La miro fundió su mirada con ella ambos supieron que no podrían esperar un dia más asi que asintieron ambos con una idea algo alocada asi que se fueron a la mansión y tomaron una solución.

-Estas segura de esto pequeña, sabes que tendremos que encontrarnos con ellos en Francia antes de tiempo…. Ella asintió con su cabeza ya que sus palabras no salían de la emoción.

-Hablare con tom el nos acompañara y también le deje una carta a mi madre para encontrarnos en donde quedamos…. Entonces entro en su habitación un torbellino castaño bien vestido sin su típico sombrero.

-Están seguros que quieren hacer esto… miro ambos rubios y al unísono se escuchó...-si…. –Bueno esto es casi una locura, pero es normal en ustedes jajajajajaja… los tres rieron ante lo dicho por tom

-Bueno es hora de salir de aquí pequeña… miro a tom y este se fue con Candy y el salió por otro lado con un carro de la mansión, mientras que tom y Candy cabalgaban hacia el bosque donde había un cobertizo con un carro en él, ahí estaba George esperándolos.

-joven, señorita Candice, el señor Andrew la espera en el puerto toda su maleta espera por usted en el camarote, cuide de ella señor tomas… tomo la mano del joven y se despidieron Candy le dio un abrazo y un beso en mejilla y un guiño….

-Estaremos bien George él se quedara en escocia y me encontrare con mi madre en Francia, asi que no te apures sii….se despido con la mano subiendo al carro…

-Señor George dele estas cartas a mi padre, a la señora elroy y al señor kieran por favor es importante que no se vuelvan locos, de preocupación… George asintió y se alejó con los caballos para que regresar a la mansión

Asi los tres jóvenes se alejaron de la mansión ya en el puerto tomaron sus boletos y se registraron en el embarque del muelle subieron al barco ahí se dirigieron a los camarotes…unos minutos después el barco zarpo rumbo a Inglaterra después a Irlanda , salieron de sus camarotes para tomar un poco de aire , se la pasaron platicando en la pequeña sala de los camarotes privados ahí tomaron su comidas y estuvieron juntos a hasta que tom se separó de ellos para estirar las piernas un poco en la cubierta…

-Bueno dicen que no hay mal tercio pero yo los dejos solos unos momentos nos vemos en la cena….

-Adónde vas querido hermano…. Dijo Candy con curiosidad, y algo de sorpresa, asi que recordó a la dulce chica pelirroja que choco con él al embarcar.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oMiniflashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los tres jóvenes se encontraba en la fila de abordaje cuando tom sin querer choco con una joven algo distraída, que no sabía por dónde abordar; asi que tumbo a la joven pelirroja y el la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura para que no se lastimara.

-Perdone mi torpeza señorita, no fue mi intensión tumbarla… ayudo a la joven a incorporarse normalmente, mientras miro sus bellos ojos grises.

-No se preocupe señor, estaba un poco distraída no encuentro a mi tía y estoy un poco preocupada por ella según nos íbamos a ver aquí y no la he visto.

\- bueno si gusta la puedo ayudar…. En ese momento se escuchó que a lejos mencionaban el nombre de alguna chica...

-Sophieeeee…..-Sophieee…bueno chica su tía la busca por favor acompáñeme….miro al joven con dudas cuando la chica se alejó para encontrarse con otra dama y la dama de compañía esta le susurro en el oído sale en las tardes a tomar un poco de aire en el comedor….y se fue tras la chica.

-Que pasa tom… ni siquiera te dijo gracias… que chica…

-Si se parece a ti mi amor…. Ambos rubios se miraron y soltaron una carcajada ante la verdad….

-Si verdad, vamos tom luego bobeas anda que no podemos perder el barco….asi los tres subieron al barco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0ofin del mini flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno ve, pero antes recuerda que tenemos otros nombres tom no puedes decir quién eres entiendes, no hasta que desembarquemos en Irlanda entiendes….. Miro al castaño y este asintió tomando su chaqueta.

-Tom tan cuidado no sabemos quién nos seguía, asi ten mucho cuidado… dijo Albert algo preocupado cuando había salido apena pudo estar separado un solo minuto de su chica.

-Bueno hablamos con el capitán ahora, o quieres esperar más tiempo…. Miro a su rubio y tomo su cuello con sus brazos para acercarse más a el tomo sus labios los beso con esos suaves y largos pero se oyó el toque de la puerta en el salón se separaron para dar entrada al servicio o quien fuera.

-Adelante pase… en eso entro un hombre con uniforme de la gala en blanco asi que Albert se acercó a él y le ofreció asiento, luego platicaron Candy y Albert con el capitán thuner, y este les dio una confirmación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew.

-Como que se fueron, pero dijimos que saldríamos a las 6:00 que paso…. Decia el príncipe darren, a los Andrew….

-No sé qué ocurrió nosotros no sabías nada tampoco se nos informó sobre esto asi que espere capaz y solo es un mal entendido, o no tía abuela…. Todos miraron a la dama presente pero esta leía una carta entregada por George y este entregaba otra aun hombre mayor y a Sir Kieran , mientras ellos leían ella tomo la palabra , caballeros les dije que no lo abrumaran pero mi hija se ha ido a Irlanda con Albert y Thomas para entrar a Francia sin ser descubierta en rin , necesita su espacio y ustedes la han ahuyentado, sé que no es lo que se planeó pero ella llegara a rin según lo acordado , me imagino que Robert sabe dónde va ir en primer lugar o me equivoco Sr. Hamilton… este asintió y supo que tendría que irse y tomar el mismo barco o otro saliendo en ese mismo instante a Francia apenas se paró y Michael se acercó a el y salieron juntos .

-Entonces elroy puedes decirnos con certeza que ella ira a rin sin ser lastimada….. Dijo P. Darren con pesada aceptación…

-Si mi hija es una Andrew y sabe responder ante una promesa hecha a mí…. Se dirigió a el señor Steve y asintió el para salir con la dama de su brazo hacia la sala de te….

-Kieran quien te escribió, que pasa que tienes…. Decia Arthur algo exasperado ante su amigo ya que no dejaba de leer la carta que había llegado con las otras…

-Solo que nuestra sospecha es cierta, amigo mío ella es mi amada sobrina, hija de mi hermana ahora no hay duda de ello, este chico me ha confirmado su identidad…..

-Pero como lo ha averiguado que ni siquiera Robert ha podido como este muchacho pudo…. kieran le sonrió y recordó la pequeña platica en las caballerizas con el chico….

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0omini flashback 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

En las caballerizas más temprano entraba el joven castaño con el caballo de Archie del su paseo con su hermana; pero lo vio llegar sin la pecosa rubia, aun recordaba a su pequeña hermana soltar su típico bufido y mueca de disgusto ante la mención de sus bellas pecas, asi que tuvo una idea preguntar al joven sobre la vida de su pequeña sobrina , que aunque su padre tenía reservas sobre la identidad de la rubia pero el vio a su hermana en la bella joven y solo ese aire angelical que compartía con ella era uno.

-Disculpa, tu eres hermano adoptivo de la señorita Candice verdad….. Dijo mientras que el castaño lo miraba y sus ojos lo impresionaron se le hacía con un aire familiar en el.

-Si soy yo, mucho gusto Thomas Steve a sus órdenes en que puedo ayudarlo…. Lo saludo con cortesía, aunque era un completo desconocido él, le daba confianza.

-Si quisiera preguntarte algo que me tiene intrigado, pero no quisiera ser una molestia…. Dijo en un susurro pero el vaquero lo había oído….

-Bueno si, sé de qué se trata claro que puedo ayudarlo, diga en que sería eso….

-Claro solo estoy un poco confundido hace muchos años mi hermana vino a este país embarazada pero mi hermana murió al dar a luz y nunca supimos de más de la pequeña, me preguntaba si tu pequeñas hermanas tienen algún recuerdo de su familia… el castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras del caballero, pero haciendo memoria ninguna de sus dos hermanas tenía en su posesión algún detalle familiar excepto Candy por su muñeca.

-Si mal no recuerdo y según nos contaron las dos madres que tenemos no ninguna llego con algo entre ellas excepto Candice que era una pequeña muñeca pero fuera de eso…. Se puso a pensar sobre el comentario que Candy le dijo en la fiesta.

-Pero creo que Candy encontró cierta carta y algún dije de su familia en la antigua muñeca bueno según me conto pero no he visto ese dije ….. Lo miro y el de inmediato le enseño su anillo familiar.

-Si algún dia llegas a verlo me dirías si es igual a este escudo…. Le enseño un bello unicornio con el árbol irlandés y las montañas….. Y el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro amigo serás al primero que le diré… y se despidió del caballero para ver a su padre.


	12. Chapter 12 Entre cartas y Promesas

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de Candy-Candy no son míos solo la pequeña historia de mis rubios favoritos disfruten de la lectura y gracias a todas aquellas que leen este fic gracias, sin más aquí otro pequeño capitulo.**

Cap. 12 entre cartas y promesas

Anteriormente…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0omini flashback 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

En las caballerizas más temprano entraba el joven castaño con el caballo de Archie del su paseo con su hermana; pero lo vio llegar sin la pecosa rubia, aun recordaba a su pequeña hermana soltar su típico bufido y mueca de disgusto ante la mención de sus bellas pecas, asi que tuvo una idea preguntar al joven sobre la vida de su pequeña sobrina , que aunque su padre tenía reservas sobre la identidad de la rubia pero el vio a su hermana en la bella joven y solo ese aire angelical que compartía con ella era uno.

-Disculpa, tu eres hermano adoptivo de la señorita Candice verdad….. Dijo mientras que el castaño lo miraba y sus ojos lo impresionaron se le hacía con un aire familiar en él.

-Si soy yo, mucho gusto Thomas Steve a sus órdenes en que puedo ayudarlo…. Lo saludo con cortesía, aunque era un completo desconocido él, le daba confianza.

-Si quisiera preguntarte algo que me tiene intrigado, pero no quisiera ser una molestia…. Dijo en un susurro pero el vaquero lo había oído….

-Bueno si, sé de qué se trata claro que puedo ayudarlo, diga en que sería eso….

-Claro solo estoy un poco confundido hace muchos años mi hermana vino a este país embarazada pero mi hermana murió al dar a luz y nunca supimos de más de la pequeña, me preguntaba si tu pequeñas hermanas tienen algún recuerdo de su familia… el castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras del caballero, pero haciendo memoria ninguna de sus dos hermanas tenía en su posesión algún detalle familiar excepto Candy por su muñeca.

-Si mal no recuerdo y según nos contaron las dos madres que tenemos no ninguna llego con algo entre ellas excepto Candice que era una pequeña muñeca pero fuera de eso…. Se puso a pensar sobre el comentario que Candy le dijo en la fiesta.

-Pero creo que Candy encontró cierta carta y algún dije de su familia en la antigua muñeca bueno según me conto pero no he visto ese dije…. Lo miro y el de inmediato le enseño su anillo familiar.

-Si algún dia llegas a verlo me dirías si es igual a este escudo…. Le enseño un bello unicornio con el árbol irlandés y las montañas….. Y el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro amigo serás al primero que le diré… y se despidió del caballero para ver a su padre.

El joven se alejó de Kieran para entrar a la mansión y hablar con su padre, dejando al hombre con una esperanza…..

0o0o0o0o0o0fin del mini flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur no podía creer en sus palabras asi que, tomo la carta que traía en la mano para ver que decia en ella y poder salir del desesperación que tenía al ver a su amigo distraído en el jardín…

*Carta de tom*

Estimado Sr. Kieran

Me es preciso decir que cuando me pidió ayuda esta mañana consulte con mi padre y el estuvo de acuerdo conmigo sobre ayudarle en lo que estaba en mi alcance pero he decirle que, hace un rato me he llevado la sorpresa de mi vida he recordado lo de esta tarde, sobre el escudo de su familia.

Bueno deja le explico detalladamente hace 20 min. Nos hemos ido a Irlanda para que mi hermana Candy pueda conocer un poco de ese lugar Albert tiene planeado robársela para que esté tranquila sin tanta gente y ella fue a mi alcoba a pedirme, bueno a exigirme que la acompañase ya que siente confianza conmigo y era el plan original de la señora elroy, bueno sin darle tanta vuelta.

Mi adorada hermana fue avisarme que partiríamos de inmediato entonces vi un pequeño como dije muy elaborado en la pequeña cadena que siempre trae.

-Candy que hermoso dije de donde lo sacaste… dije mirando bien el diseño.

-Bueno estaba en mi muñeca, recuerdas esa de trapo que estuvo siempre conmigo…. El, la miro y asintió por un instante y quedarse perdido en el pequeño escudo en el….

-Y salió de ella, como, entonces es de tu familia…. Quise una respuesta rápida, pero su cara se entristeció y no pude interrogar más a mi pecosa hermana….

Bueno esto es o que descubrí señor creo que Candice es su sobrina ya que la medalla que ella lleva es el mismo escudo de su anillo y aparte tiene unas iniciales creo que tienes que ser de una persona que usted conoce, E.M.A.

Disculpe pero no podría seguir ayudándole por el momento, mas estaremos en Francia como fue acordado, espero que esto le ayude, me despido de usted su amigo.

Thomas Stevens.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sir. Arthur Macleod Andersen lloraba desde la muerte de su amada Endine, entonces toma a su amigo de los hombros y el también cual crio estaba llorando, entonces se miraron y se encaminaron a la habitación de su suegro y para contarle lo ocurrido, la habían encontrado y era necesario encontrarla antes que cierto caballero de dudoso renombre, estaban seguros que Nathaniel Macgregor esta tras el espionaje en varias parte del Europa.

Mientras en el barco, una pareja se miraba con devoción en sus aposentos privados hablando con el capitán entre el servicio del barco se encontraba cierto hombre que conocía cuál era su deber, llegando a Inglaterra tendría que secuestrar a la rubia Andrew ya que su jefe no sería benevolente con él.

Se encamino a la sala de comunicaciones para enviar un telegrama a New york, para avisar de lo ocurrido a Nathaniel de inmediato.

*Telegrama Sir. Macgregor*

Estimado caballero:

Me es urgente comunicarme con usted ya que la mercancía que busca se ha embarcado hacia Europa con cierta compañía no agradable para usted, me es preciso saber qué hacer y donde desembarcar dicha mercancía para estar a salvo de cualquier inconveniente, asi se despide su amigo.

François leveth.

Mientras en el salón de té El señor Stevens hablaba con la dama Andrew, sobre la desaparición de los muchachos.

-Pero ese William siempre asi de impetuoso, pero como pudo poner en este predicamento a Candice y a tom, lo siento mucho Eduard a veces no entiendo a estos dos son igual de rebeldes… decia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Tienen que serlo son solo dos jóvenes enamorados lo sabes bien además no puedes dudar del honor de Albert asi mujer entiéndelos aquí parecía un campo de guerra, cuando llegue parecía que todos decían que debía hacer, a donde ir y demás, aparte te dejo una carta y mi hijo me envió una igual, pero ante nada es importante que envíes a Robert con los chicos…. Tomo a la dama de la mano para sentarla en el sillón para hablar.

-Por qué lo dices Eduard, que pasa dímelo que es lo que tom te dijo en su carta… empezó a preocuparse cuando el caballero de morena tez y firme mirada tomo de whisky, empezó a detallar lo que su hijo decia en su carta.

~Carta de Tom a su padre~

Querido padre solo quiero avisarte que mi adorada hermana pecosa y su novio se escapan de esta locura que ya la tiene enferma de los nervios solo escucha entre los rincones de la mansión como se va ir como si fuera presa política de algún país , aunque creo que exageran , y si padre dije novio ya que ellos no han dado a conocer sus sentimientos a la familia para no incomodar, eso dicen ellos, pero bueno no los juzgo tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa , bueno por mi pecosa hermana lo haría ella ha sufrido mucho en el pasado pero creo que con Albert sería muy feliz.

Espero no te enojes mucho padre ya que he adelanto nuestro viaje un dia , estoy seguro que su madre comprenderá, aparte de esto quisiera que enviaras al señor Robert de inmediato a subir al mismo barco que nosotros es urgente que este aquí solo el por aquello de estar encubierto para ellos, estoy seguro que han estado vigilando la mansión ay a los empleados de ella, tu sabes que casi nunca me equivoco, pero hay huellas en los alrededores de donde Candy siempre anda y sus lugares favoritos como si esperaran algo.

Por favor padre es mejor que alguien me auxilie estoy casi convencido de que alguien sigue a Candy espero que apenas leas esto hables con el señor Hamilton, aparte creo que eres feliz con la compañía de cierta dama , padre creo que es tiempo de ser feliz y tú lo mereces te quiere tu hijo.

Tom Stevens.

Elroy se le subieron los colores al rostro ya que fue evidente para el joven el acercamiento con Eduard, y el tomo su mano cuando alzo el rostro él también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara que era el rostro varonil que siempre recordó.

-Hay Eduard creo que nos han pillado con la guardia baja como dice mi hija…. Se miraron y empezaron a reír como hace tanto no lo hacía, y en compañía de su hija.

-Creo mi querida elroy que mi hijo no ha sido el único en pillarnos verdad…. La miro y empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-No querido no ha sido el único, creo que nuestros hijos saben de nuestra antigua relación…. Empezó a decir con tristeza , hasta que sintió unas manos tocar su rostro y el, le sonreía con verdadero amor ese amor que encontró en su juventud…..

-Mi amada Amelia Elroy creo que es tiempo de dejar el que dirán y pensar un poco en nosotros o no crees asi…. Se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja con un bello anillo sencillo pero hermoso ante sus ojos…..

-Mi Eduard es el mismo anillo lo has guardado todo este tiempo…. Empezó a tener lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos cuando vio asentir con su cabeza, ya que las palabras habían huido de su garganta.

-Si mi amor sabes que sigues siendo tu misma a pesar de los años eres igual de hermosa para mí y mi amor nunca cambiaría por eso nunca me case, solo por esperar este dia con todo mi corazón, que dices aceptas, mira que estar asi mis tontos huesos no son los mismos….. Ella asintió ya que ahora ella no tenía palabras para ese bello momento le puso el anillo y se levantó tomo sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, en eso se oyó en la puerta un ruido; fueron y abrieron de golpe al momento cayeron al suelo 2 jóvenes caballeros algo incomodos por ser sorprendidos por sus mayores cual niños…

-Bueno Stear creo que tomaran asiento y tú también Archibal….. Ambos miraron a su tía y de vuelta al señor Stevens para saber que realmente había pasado con su prima y Albert, pero lo que no imaginario fuera esa tierna declaración de amor entre su tía y el caballero.

-Bueno tía ante todo disculpen el atrevimiento pero no quisimos escuchar, sin su permiso pero….

-estábamos muy preocupados por Candy y Albert que pasa que todos parecen trenes de carga empacando hasta el último zapato… decia Archie al interrumpir a Stear…

-Bueno ellos han partido para Irlanda con el joven Stevens… miro al hombre que la tomaba de la maño en apoyo de la situación, empezó a relatar lo sucedido a ambos sin emitir solo la carta de Candy para ella misma...

-Y eso, jóvenes es lo que paso en estos momento, pero si nos es mucha indiscreción quien se va ir como tren descarriado… los miro con algo de incredulidad ante tal mención.

-Bueno, Los mcdoughall y sir Macleod se alistan para partir hacia Inglaterra….dijo Archie al caballero

-Y su majestad parte hoy mismo para Francia hacia rin…. Dijo Stear no sé qué paso en el despacho pero hace rato estaban ellos hablando con George y salieron a recoger sus equipajes y salen en rumbos diferentes.

-Que pasa en realidad tía porque estaban tan empecinados en que Candy fuera con ellos….eso los tenía intrigados pero sabían que era una historia sobre Candy de eso era seguro.

-Hijos míos ese es el problema nadie está seguro de nada solo sé que mi niña nos necesitara asi será mejor que nos apuremos a embarcarnos hacia Francia Eduard ya que tu hijo estará allá y tu Archival va siendo hora que pongan fecha para la boda, este mes si no es mucho pedir podemos hacerlo en escocia ya que William estará allá por negocios….. Decia mientras se encaminaba hacia la salud con el señor Stevens, del brazo.

-Bueno hermano te querías casar, antes de dos meses lo has logrado…. Empezó a reír Stear ante el sonrojo de Archie.

-Oh cállate señor Cita fallida que creo que el que casa antes es otro….. Miro al Stear subirle los colores al rostro por su cita muy fallida pero muy hermosa…..

-Bueno hermano es hora de hablar con mis suegro y tú con los tuyos de emergencia, espero que esos dos estén bien, de seguro Robert tiene un plan para este tipo de eventos; aunque esta vez me preocupa …..Archie miro a su hermano y supo que algo malo ocurría.

-Que pasa por que tan temeroso, Crees que lo que tom menciono sea cierto…Stear asintió con una mirada depredadora que utilizaba con Robert en cada misión..

-Ven Archie vamos a investigar un poco; estamos algo ociosos y es bueno estar seguros de que ellos no peligran… El castaño asintió a su hermano mayor y salieron hacia las caballerizas.

En una de las habitaciones.

-Si Padre Kieran me ha confirmado la identidad de Candice estoy seguro que ella tiene en su poder alguna reliquia familiar de ambos padres…decia August a su padre y el asentía dándole la razón.

-Entonces hijo estas seguro que ellos no se opondrán a que ella tenga su título, como primogénita de mi hermano, aunque estoy seguro que no tendrás que casarte hijo… soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante el sonrojo de su hijo ya que había visto a su hijo andar revoloteando alrededor de La joven Nimue (Anderson Andrew).

-Padre pero que dice eso es irrelevante yo me casare pero yo elegiré a mi esposa, no los estirados de tus concejales…. Se retiró un poco molesto ante la mirada de su padre, aunque al salir sonreía, pues que bien le conocía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había quedado prendado de la chica Andrew cuando Candice se la presento en la fiesta y aún más cuando la encontró esa mañana en el jardín junto a las rosas blancas que estaba pintando era una pintura muy bella, en ella estaban cuatro niños, jugando en rosedal reconoció a la rubia en la pintura pero no era ella, sin darme cuenta estuve a su lado como si su pintura me hablara.

-Perdón si te interrumpo pero tu pintura están realista, que no pude dejar de admirarlo, discúlpame pero no eres tu quien está ahí verdad… ella miro el cuadro y sonrió.

-No soy yo, es la luz de los Andrew a la que pinto aunque aquí era tan solo una amiga de juegos de estos niños que ves aquí, si tienes buen ojo sabrás quienes son….. Lo miro y él estaba tan cerca de ella que su rostro casi estaba aún lado de ella pero solo sonrió ante este.

-Bueno por su sonrisa algo chueca este caballero es Archie, Este de lentes con su sonrisa abierta es Stear y La chica parece Candice (aunque Candice traía su ropa cuando era sirviente de los Leagan) por su sonrisa angelical, pero aquí hay dos personas que no conozco…..decia August ha Nimue y ella se sorprendió, porque se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el cuadro.

-Me sorprendes eres muy detallista haber plantea la historia sobre mi pintura y yo te diré si es esa… se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron en complicidad y el asintió sobre su reto.

-Ellos son los Andrew y aunque la niña no es uno de ellos, es aceptada entre ellos,(pero el joven rubio que miraba con ojos de amor a la chica era parecido William) ,y esta esta hombre parado a la distancia aunque no es alguien obscuro es una sombre que vigila a los más jóvenes.

-Oh vaya has acertado en casi todo, señor August…. Pero es lo elemental, miro el retrato y lo volvió a por en el caballete para mirarlo de lejos.

-En serio, bueno cuéntame la historia de tu cuadro… la miro y ella fija su mirada en el cuadro empezó a relatar la historia de, el.

-Es simple Familia…. Él no sabía que decir pero era algo que no entendía o estaba muy fuera de su entendimiento….

-Bueno explícame que me he perdido del todo…la miro sonreír y le encanto.

-Si mira estos son los chicos Andrew los tres se enamoraron de la misma jovencita aunque sencilla ella era su luz unió a los tres de una forma que no era pensable, en el beneficio de una chica ellos pidieron a su patriarca hacer de la joven una Andrew y aunque al principio hubo dificultades ellos fueron felices, después la sombra vigilante, es el alma que vigila que su pequeña familia sea feliz.

-Ahora dime que es el chico rubio.. Entonces ella empezó a relatar la historia d Anthony y su trágica muerte.

-Lo siento, pero porque pintaste este cuadro.. Pensó en voz alta y ella miro de nuevo el cuadro.

-Ese dia había venido de visita a ver a la tía Elroy y me encontré aqui en este rosedal este momento que fue el más feliz para mis primos y para Candice ella ha venido a dar a esta familia un aire puro de renovación….

-Cómo es eso posible, ¿Qué hizo?... pregunto algo dudoso.

-Bueno sabes que Candice es enfermera militar y cirujana en el quirófano donde trabaja, a falta de médicos especializaos ella tuvo que aprender de los doctores que venían a new york y Chicago por la guerra…. El sorprendido que una dama como Candice trabajara.

-Si exacto tu cara lo ha dicho todo en nuestra clase social el matrimonio es lo único para las mujeres pero Candice le ha dado un golpe en el ego de la sociedad, ella es mi héroe y yo quiero seguir sus pasos aunque soy un año mayor que ella….. El miro como hablaba de la rubia con respeto y devoción.

-Entonces Candice vino a cambiar los paradigmas de, los Andrew, y dime que quieres ser…. Pregunto el sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Yo quiero ser Economista como mi tío Albert y ayudar a la familia en tiempos difíciles, eso quiero ser….. la miro y le sonrió con la esperanza en sus ojos.

-Y tú quién quieres ser…. Lo miro y él se sorprendió nunca le habían preguntado algo parecido siempre fue dictado lo que seria y algo dentro de, el apareció determinadamente a ser como la rubia y eso quería para sí mismo "valor".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en new york un joven dejaba el telegrama que había llegado en la mesa del bar de su despacho y mirando por el ventanal se sirvió más coñac y antes de tomarle, su mirada era determinante el seria el dueño del corazón de la rubia asi lo seria, tomo la campañilla del servicio y entro la nueva ama de llaves.

-Amelle por favor empaca mis pertenencias que voy a escocia de inmediato y mándame a Pierre, es urgente que organice mi viaje…. Se tomó su coñac y tomo pluma y papel y empezó a escribir un telegrama de emergencia al barco donde François se había metido de encubierto gracias a sus espías en la mansión Andrew.

Se oyó tocar la puerta del despacho cuando dio la entrada en la puerta estaba el muchacho que hacia los recados y los mandados a la su casa, desde hace más de dos años…

-Mira Pierre llevas este telegrama rápido a la oficina de correos y además vas a esta dirección entregaras este sobre al caballero en el despacho y también conseguirás de inmediato un barco mercante que marche a escocia para zarpar de inmediato….. El joven asintió y se fue rápidamente…

-Bueno William muy pronto sabrás quien es Nathaniel Macgregor….. Miro su copa vacía y en ella miro el recuerdo de la rubia que lo atormentaba en sus sueños más húmedos.

-Serás mía Candice Andrew, no solo por la sola promesa que le hice a mi madre, sino porque me has hechizado con tu sonrisa angelical, y tus brillantez ojos verdes, no puedo más que solo pensar en ti, serás mi mujer a si tenga que arrancarte de los brazos de otro…sonrió maliciosamente en lo que le haría a la rubia en su mente.

Mientras tanto en el barco en uno de los camarotes del barco, dos hombres acababan de encontrarse para hablar de lo que se haría en casos extremos para los jóvenes Andrew.

-Bueno amigo espero que no te sientas incomodo por lo que te diré pero esa chica ya tiene dueño, y por más que quieras entrar ahí no podrás…. Decia Robert a un buen mozo chico, con la autoestima baja.

-Mira Robert sé que ella solo lo ve a él pero si algún dia el mete la pata ahí estaré yo, y no dejare escapar esa oportunidad, pero antes que sigas atormentándome, que has pensado sobre ese tipo que dijiste, estas seguro que es el mayordomo de Macgregor ese…. Robert miro a su compañero y asintió cuando lo vio la primera vez no lo había reconocido sin su estirado esmoquin pero algo en él era sospechoso así que lo vigilo ese dia y confirmo que era e.

-Si es el, por lo que pude averiguar por el de comunicaciones él envio un telegrama urgente a sir macgregor en new york, asi que estoy seguro que es el…..lo que mas lo inquieto fue el supuesto telegrama aunque hablaba de mercancía, él estaba seguro que hablaba de la chica.

-Dime Robert que sucede, te has quedado muy callado… lo miro y el hombre arrugo el entrecejo como meditando algún plan o problema muy grave, no por nada Michael lo conocía muy bien…

-Sera mejor estar alerta el telegrama que envió a nueva york me dejo una gran espina en el costado, mira Michael si algo pasa cualquier cosa agarra a la chica y llévala aquí entiendes es lo más seguro en Inglaterra después me comunicare contigo…. El chico tomo el pedazo de papel, lo miro y se sonrió de lado conocía el lugar pero obtuvo el permiso de alojarse ahí, algún noble de seguro le debía un favor muy grande a Hamilton eso era seguro.

-Está bien Robert sé dónde está, pero dime hombre como sabes que algo pasara… decia mientras incendiaba el pedazo de papel para no dejar ninguna información, que los comprometiera.

-Solo lo se chico por algo he pasado mucho tiempo en estos asuntos… miraba por la pequeña ventana del camarote hacia el mar.

Entre tanto los rubios estaban vestidos de gala los dos en una pequeña ceremonia de enlace con como testigos, Tom, Sophie y jazmín Betancourt estaban también

-Bueno caballero acepta a la señorita para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla hasta que la vida se termine y usted jovencita acepta al hombre que tendrá que cuidarla, amarla, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto….decían en unísono ambos con un pequeño sonrojo ambos….

0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En escocia se corrían las amonestaciones en una pequeña capilla cerca del castillo Andrew se estaban preparando para la celebración intima que se tendría ahí en los próximos días a la llegada del patriarca y solo serían pocas personas George había avisado con tiempo para la llegada de los rubios un pequeño festejo para ellos y sus íntimos invitados….

Pero ante nada había echado mano de los papeles originales de Candy para que llegara al juez amigo de la familia para celebrar un pequeño gran acontecimiento.

En el pequeño poblado cerca del castillo se rumoraba que el patriarca de los Andrews se casaría o que alguien de la familia se casaba, tan fue asi que ya circulaba un periódico de sociales que el soltero más codiciado se casaba con una desconocida.

Eso no tardó en llegar a oídos de gente mal intencionada que planeaba en como tener a la rubia para si.

-Demonios que se piensa ese idiota, Francis por favor habla con el capitán tenemos que llegar lo más antes posible a Inglaterra…. El hombre asintió y se retiró del camarote del hombre.

En el barco una pareja estaba celebrando junto a los nuevos esposos, asistieron al baile ese dia ya que pronto llegarían a Inglaterra, y todos irían directo a Escocia para celebrar una pequeña ceremonia con los chicos.

-Bueno hermano creo que tu padre no podré decir que te cases de nuevo ya has cumplido su primer deseo y antes que él te haga mi hermano… miro al castaño y se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana pecosa.

-mira pequeña pecosa espero que tu no estés como yo en algunos días heeee…..y luego ella se sonrojo ante la mirada de todos en la mesa que rieron fuertemente ante los comentarios de ambos.

-Felicidades tom espero que pronto seremos más que una gran familia… miro a la chica a su lado y el la acerco a su lado beso sus labios y esta se sonrojo….

-Si sophie aguanta a mi geniudo hermano y gracias por hacerlo feliz… la chica abrazo a Candy y sonriendo asintió, apunto de llorar.

-Gracias Candy por aceptarme, espero que él no se arrepienta de estar conmigo ni un instante…. El chico abrazo a su ahora esposa, y la saco a bailar.

0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	13. Chapter 13 Entre besos y promesas

Si Candy y sus personajes son de sus creadoras, pero la historia disparatada es mía jejejejeje saliendo de mi cerebro congestionado de ideas locas asi que amigas perdón por dejarlas con ese chapuzón que no está completo pero en este cap. se revelara todo…. Asi que gracia de ante mano por los reviews a todas por sus comentarios y estar aquí esperándome como buenas amigas jejejejeje sin más comencemos a leer sea dicho.

 **Cap. 13 entre besos y promesas**

Entre tanto los rubios estaban vestidos de gala los dos en una pequeña ceremonia de enlace con como testigos, Tom, Sophie y jazmín Betancourt estaban también

-Bueno caballero acepta a la señorita para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla hasta que la vida se termine y usted jovencita acepta al hombre que tendrá que cuidarla, amarla, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto….decían en unísono ambos con un pequeño sonrojo ambos….

0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En escocia se corrían las amonestaciones en una pequeña capilla cerca del castillo Andrew se estaban preparando para la celebración intima que se tendría ahí en los próximos días a la llegada del patriarca y solo serían pocas personas George había avisado con tiempo para la llegada de los rubios un pequeño festejo para ellos y sus íntimos invitados….

Pero ante nada había echado mano de los papeles originales de Candy para que llegara al juez amigo de la familia para celebrar un pequeño gran acontecimiento.

En el pequeño poblado cerca del castillo se rumoraba que el patriarca de los Andrews se casaría o que alguien de la familia se casaba, tan fue asi que ya circulaba un periódico de sociales que el soltero más codiciado se casaba con una desconocida.

Eso no tardó en llegar a oídos de gente mal intencionada que planeaba en como tener a la rubia para sí.

-Demonios que se piensa ese idiota, Francis por favor habla con el capitán tenemos que llegar lo más antes posible a Inglaterra…. El hombre asintió y se retiró del camarote del hombre.

En el barco una pareja estaba celebrando junto a los nuevos esposos, asistieron al baile ese dia ya que pronto llegarían a Inglaterra, y todos irían directo a Escocia para celebrar una pequeña ceremonia con los chicos.

-Bueno hermano creo que tu padre no podré decir que te cases de nuevo ya has cumplido su primer deseo y antes que él te haga mi hermano… miro al castaño y se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana pecosa.

-mira pequeña pecosa espero que tu no estés como yo en algunos días heeee…..y luego ella se sonrojo ante la mirada de todos en la mesa que rieron fuertemente ante los comentarios de ambos.

-Felicidades tom espero que pronto seremos más que una gran familia… miro a la chica a su lado y el la acerco a su lado beso sus labios y esta se sonrojo….

-Si sophie aguanta a mi geniudo hermano y gracias por hacerlo feliz… la chica abrazo a Candy y sonriendo asintió, apunto de llorar.

-Gracias Candy por aceptarme, espero que él no se arrepienta de estar conmigo ni un instante…. El chico abrazo a su ahora esposa, y la saco a bailar.

Ante sonrisas de Albert y Candy recordaban el accidentado romance de esos chicos…..

0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los tres jóvenes se encontraba en la fila de abordaje cuando tom sin querer choco con una joven algo distraída, que no sabía por dónde abordar; asi que tumbo a la joven pelirroja y el la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura para que no se lastimara.

-Perdone mi torpeza señorita, no fue mi intensión tumbarla… ayudo a la joven a incorporarse normalmente, mientras miro sus bellos ojos grises.

-No se preocupe señor, estaba un poco distraída no encuentro a mi tía y estoy un poco preocupada por ella según nos íbamos a ver aquí y no la he visto.

\- bueno si gusta la puedo ayudar…. En ese momento se escuchó que a lejos mencionaban el nombre de alguna chica...

-Sophieeeee…..-Sophieee…bueno chica su tía la busca por favor acompáñeme….miro al joven con dudas cuando la chica se alejó para encontrarse con otra dama y la dama de compañía esta le susurro en el oído sale en las tardes a tomar un poco de aire en el comedor….y se fue tras la chica.

-Que pasa tom… ni siquiera te dijo gracias… que chica…

-Si se parece a ti mi amor…. Ambos rubios se miraron y soltaron una carcajada ante la verdad….

-Si verdad, vamos tom luego bobeas anda que no podemos perder el barco….asi los tres subieron al barco.

Los acomodaron en los camarotes reservados para el capitán ya que fue órdenes precisas de Albert para que no fueran molestados de ninguna forma y entre otras cosas.

-Bueno mi señorita dormilona este es tu camarote duerme un rato la mucama vendrá al rato por ti para asistirte vamos a cenar en unas tres horas…. Miro a Candy bostezando sin querer...

-Perdón Albert es por el viaje sin ninguna parada no hemos descansado nada y estoy un poco agotada; Tú crees que la persona que vigilaba estará buscándonos.

-Lo más seguro princesa, pero lo que no sabemos es a quien realmente están siguiendo…. Tomo su mentón y le dio un beso leve en los labios.

-Sabes que conmigo no te pasara nada verdad Candy, no dejare que alguien te lastime…. Se miraron un momento y sintieron la mirada de una tercera persona en el lugar.

-mmmmm, espero que puedan esperar hasta llegar a escocia mi querido cuñado….. Los miro y ambos se sonrojaron tanto que parecían un tomate.

-Están seguros de lo que van hacer mira que tú eres mi adorada hermanita pero casarse sin el consentimiento de la familia y dejar a todos atrás, luego tu Albert mira güero pero tu eres el patriarca de una gran familia como tomaran la noticia….. Estaba algo preocupado.

Mientras tanto en una de los camarotes lujosos estaba una condesa muy asombrada ante la noticia que le tendría que dar a su pobre sobrina.

-Sophie es…. muy difícil decir esto pequeña… pero tu padre a muerto… lloraba desconsolada jazmín Betancourt…

-Pero tía cómo es posible si estaba en rin bien atendido por freya en palacete... Es posible que sea una equivocación…. La condesa negaba fervientemente…

-No pequeña han enviado su certificado a Inglaterra y el abogado envía por ti para leer el testamento…. decia algo desconfiada la tía…

-Tía que pasa porque esa expresión que pasa…su tía miro entre sollozos a su sobrina y se acordó del endemoniado abogado….

-No sería capaz, eso sería ruin y bajo hasta para la cucaracha de Joseph Charmichael…. Dejo de llorar y entonces recordó los documentos que le llegaron por correo a new york por parte de su hermano, ya ellas eran sus únicas herederas.

-Tía que buscas, dime y te ayudo a buscar…. Su tía empezó sacar todos los baúles en su habitación hasta que recordó el pequeño cofre de su adorado George y ahí estaba el sobre con las estampas de Inglaterra con el sello de la familia Fleus Betancourt.

-Tía y esos papeles, es el sello de papa… tomo el sobre de manos de su tía y empezó a leer los papeles, donde su padre había dejado de heredera universal a su hija, pero como albacea a su tía Jazmín para que pudiera estudiar según decia el condenado papel pero había una cláusula que decia que ella debería casarse apenas pisando Inglaterra con un hombre de buena familia y costumbres…

-Lo sabía esa sabandija aconsejo a tu padre con esa cláusula para que estuvieras protegida si algo le sucedía a él, pero eso no es todo, pequeña sabes quién es el único que te propondrá matrimonio…. Le decia con amargura…

-No tía ese hombre es un más viejo que yo, y aparte yo quiero elegir a mi esposo, que hare tía que me aconsejas….

En ese momento escucho todo la nana de la jovencita, y se acordó del caballero americano que aunque bien vestido se veía sincero, honrado y muy buenmozo aparte de que se había prendado de su muchachita, asi que puso algo de su celestina mente para ayudar, a las damas….

-Perdone madame pero escuche las lamentables noticias del amo…. Decia a las damas con un poco de tristeza.

-Si Ana mi padre murió, pero lo peor de todo que me casare con hombre más espantoso del mundo…sollozaba sin control

-Madame si me permite aconsejarles, sé que no es mi incumbencia pero si mi niña tiene que casarse porque no elige a un caballero del barco, asi para que le ayude con esta molestia rata… entonces la condesa vio la luz con el comentario de la nana.

-Si como no lo vio antes, pequeña cásate con alguien aqui en el barco yo aprobaría tu matrimonio, hablaremos con tu futuro marido para que aparente un matrimonio legítimo y después veremos estás de acuerdo…. La jovencita estaba en shock pero que otra salida tenia.

-Está bien hoy en la cena veremos prospectos, pero tía este barco es enorme como daremos con alguien que nos respalde… miro a su tía y supo que hacer…

-Ana tienes el vestido de seda azul que traje de España para sophie…..miro a la nana y esta sonrió.

-Si madame, ahorita los saco de todo esta ropa y lo tengo listo…. Sonreía ahora solo falta encaminar a la niña.

Mientras en el puerto de Inglaterra arribaba un barco mercante con un pasajero algo ansioso, determinado a cruzar los límites de lo legal y la obsesión; Nathaniel se encontraba desembarcando del albatros un barco mercante veloz, esperaba que sus tres días de anticipación al barco donde venía Candice era mejor a si anticipaba todo los detalles con François desde el barco y podría apoderarse de la rubia.

-Bueno es momento de hablar con el abogado para adelantar un poco mis planes…. Sonreía maliciosamente anticipando lo que sucedería.

-Señor su carruaje está listo, es momento de partir…. Decia el joven que le acompañaba desde américa.

-Si vamos Pierre es momento de regresar a casa por un tiempo nada más… subió al carruaje y el joven se subió con él, para tomar un viaje sin descanso a Londres para tener todo listo para su plan.

En el barco una dulce joven vestía un elegante vestido en seda verde que era como una segunda piel para la rubia la mucama hizo un peinado elegante con algunos rizos sueltos se veía muy bella su maquillaje suave y sus labios rojo era un poema para la joven que la arreglaba solo su belleza interna era un más seductora no sabía en si era una chica normal, su elegancia natural y su porte le daba un aire a la realeza..

-Señorita se ve espectacular, es usted una ninfa de los cuentos que tanto se le lee a los niños … decia mientras se sonrojaba la chica…

-Hay Inés pero que dices, pero gracias por el cumplido…. Se levantó y tomo las manos de la chica y le sonrió en agradecimiento….

-De nada señorita, bueno debe ponerle su abrigo ya que empezó a refrescar un poco…. Se acercó a un abrigo con capucha para ponérselo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante, pase…. Dijeron ambas chicas lo que les dio gracia a ambas….en ese momento entro tom para acompañar a su hermana a la pequeña mesa en donde comerían con el capitán en privado con los oficiales, cenaron con algunos de los subalternos del barco como si fueran uno de ellos, contaron entre anécdotas; travesuras de los jóvenes y el personal del barco estaba sorprendidos que las esos jóvenes fueran tan humildes a pesar del porte y elegancia conque vestían.

Mientras salían un poco en la obscuridad los tres jóvenes estaban en proa para despejarse y estar un poco en libertad, Albert veía a su dulce amor bromeando con tom y era feliz que aun a pesar de todas las malas experiencias que tuvieron ambos estaban verdaderamente unidos por el verdadero amor fraternal de tom y Candy mientras que Albert meditaba en la pequeña locura que ambos cometerían para poder seguir juntos.

En ese momento un mesero indiscreto comentaba sobre la cena tan fuera de norma pero alegre en la cocina mientras nana andaba cerca de los pasillos de la cocina.

-Si Mario es el, dicen que es muy rico, pero a mí me parece muy joven, esa señorita que le acompaña es su prometida yo lo reconocí pero no ha salido para nada de los camarotes donde los tiene hospedados el capitán, solo salieron hace rato para que nadie los vea.

-Vaya si es el patriarca de la familia Andrew, y viene muy bien acompañado, según me dijo charles salió en los periódicos americanos en un nuevo rico ganadero el joven que los acompaña es muy amigo del señor Andrew.

-Oigan ustedes dos apúrense que el chef les habla…. Decia otro hombre desde las cocina mientras los reprendía por hablar de más.

-Mmmmm vaya a de ser el joven que vimos al subir….pensaba en su pequeña niña y como el joven ayudaría a su pequeña sophie.

En ese momento Tom se encamino hacia el comedor para ir al bar ya que quería una copa paso cerca de la banca en la proa por donde Albert y Candy estaban sentados.

-Hermano a dónde vas a estas horas, decia Candy con un poco de curiosidad.

-Bueno mi querida hermanita dicen por ahí que "no quiero ser la mosca en tu plato" entiendes… le giño un ojo a Albert y este comprendió.

-Bueno ve, pero antes recuerda que tenemos otros nombres Tom no puedes decir quién eres entiendes, no hasta que desembarquemos en Irlanda entiendes…. Miro al castaño y este asintió a su pequeña hermana tomando su chaqueta.

-Tom ten cuidado no sabemos quién nos seguía, asi ten mucho cuidado… dijo Albert algo preocupado cuando supo que alguien los vigilaba.

-Si querido cuñado, cuídala por favor y no hagan travesuras…. Se alejó pero miro de reojo a ambos rubios con los rostros colorados como tomates, entonces se escucharon unas carcajadas muy sonoras.

-Ese hermano mío sí que es indiscreto…. Pero entre más lo pensaba no lo había besado desde que estuvieron en la mansión y de solo recordarlo se ruborizo, Albert la miro y sonrió analizando lo que su rubia pensaba.

-Candy sabes que te amo verdad… la miro y ella asintió mirando al rubio sonrojado, el tomo su mentón y acaricio su rostro, se acercó a ella y la beso; tomo su cintura mientras ella levanto sus brazos tomo su cuello para acercarse más a él, fue un momento más soñado para ambos ya siempre habían soñado este momento, pero mientras se besaban no notaron que alguien los observaba en las sombras de la noche que después se alejó apresuradamente.

-Albert yo también te amo… dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión de ambos...

-Candy casémonos de inmediato por favor no puedo sin sentirte mía y solo mía…. Decia Albert con desesperación.

-Pero no tengo nuestros papeles George… Candy miro los ojos azules de Albert y supo que el los tenia, tomo su rostro y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que ellos serían felices.

-Candy te prometo que nos casaremos por la iglesia en escocia ya mande a George por adelantado no podía ya vivir sin ti, sin tus besos…. Suspiro…-Perdóname mi amor pero soy egoísta cuando se trata de nosotros no qui… detuvo su comentario cuando vio los ojos esmeralda de su rubia ella lo miraba con tal devoción que parecía ella estaba de acuerdo con todo…

-Oh Bert me haces muy feliz yo también quiero eso, te amo, tomo su rostro y beso a su novio y se fueron a sus camarotes cuando entraron se sentaron en la sala de té y hablaron de los planes sin decirle nada a nadie.

Mientras que Tom se acercó a la barra donde pido un whiskie para empezar a tranquilizarse eso de andar en barco no era para él, pero le había prometido a la dama elroy que cuidaría a su preciosa hermana aparte de que querido padre le daría un buen sermón por dejar a la rubia sola con el hombre que ama….-Hay padre que bien oculto te lo tenías sobre lady Elroy jejeje de solo pensar que seremos hermanos de verdad me emociona jejejejeje.

Mientras se sentaba en un lugar apartado del bar pudo ver a una señora que reconoció de inmediato, buscaba a alguien en particular ya que volteaba a todos lados queriendo encontrar a alguien pero no le dio importancia pago su bebida y salir de ahí.

Cuando apenas se dirigía sobre la obscuridad del barco fue interceptado por dicha dama, que tomo su brazo y lo miro a los ojos sin decir nada lo llevo a un lado para poder hablar con El.

-Señora se encuentra bien, mire no quiero se descortés con usted pero que quiere….rose miro al joven era apuesto, con porte toco sus manos y sabía que era un hombre de trabajo no era un mequetrefe delicadito asi que solo miro sus ojos y vio todo lo que quería para su pequeña sophie.

-Perdón caballero, pero me es primordial encontrar al joven William se aquí se embarcó pero yo le conozco desde niño asi que me haría un favor de decirle que nana rose necesita urgentemente hablar con él, y no se preocupe no diré que están aquí….la mujer se fue como llego tom estaba petrificado no dijo nada asi que lo pensó un minuto si esa dama los reconoció es probable quien quería secuestrar a su hermanita también.

Tom se dirigió a los camarotes donde seguro ambos rubios se encontraban asi que toco la puerta y ahí estaban ellos hablan en la pequeña sala muy abrazados con sonrisas cómplices , y el rompiendo ese momento hablo con ambos.

-Perdón hermana pero necesitamos hablar…. Miro ambos rubios y sabía que algo había pasado…-Que se traen ustedes dos… lo miraron y la rubia se levantó del cómodo sillón y lo abrazo…

-Me voy a casar hermanito….lo miro y el sonrió a los dos…-Gracias a dios cuando, en donde ya dejen de misterios.

-Querido cuñado nos casamos mañana, ante ti le hago entrega del anillo de compromiso a mi amada Candy… de su chaqueta saco una pequeña caja roja se arrodillo frente ella y pronuncio las palabras más hermosas que ella había escuchado… -mi amor te casarías conmigo… la rubia asintió la voz se había ido de la emoción, Albert le puso un anillo con dos piedras el anillo era antiguo.

-Era de mi abuela Candy estoy seguro que ella lo hubiera querido asi…. Ella asintió y lo beso hasta que escucho toser a alguien ahí, había olvidado que tom estaba ahí con ellos….

-mmmmm, espero que ustedes dos me den mucho sobrinos…. miro ambos rubios se pusieron rojos como tomates por las palabras del castaño….Jajajajajaja ustedes siempre se podrán de ese color….

-Ya te veré a ti querido cuñado cuando menos lo esperes…. Sonreía Albert

-Eso espero Albert, pero tengo que hablar con los dos me ha pasado algo que necesitamos platicar y decidir también… se sentaron y tom empezó a relatar su encuentro con esa mujer que le abordo afuera del bar.

-Si se quién es, era la dama de compañía de la condesa Betancourt eso quiere decir que ella esta abordo… pensó Albert sería una descortesía no hablar con la dama en cuestión, volteo a ver a Candy y ella asintió eso fue una confirmación de ella para hablar con la mujer…

-Haremos esto tom, dale un mensaje al capitán que se entregue a la señora rose y que la traiga a aqui... Tom asintió y salió donde estaba el capitán asi 20 minutos después ambos con la dama entro en la pequeña sala de descanso de los privados.

-Pero querido muchacho como haz estado mira que guapo estas y quien es la linda dama a tu lado… pregunto de golpe y Candy se presentó….

-Mucho gusto Rose soy Candy para servirte… miro a la pequeña dama y le recordó a la abuela de su amiga Paty…

-Mucho gusto Candy, miren sé que un secreto que andan de incognito aquí asi que quisiera su consejo de ustedes para ayudar a mi niña sophie que pasa por un grave problema….miro a los chicos y entre ellos se miraron .

-Díganos en que podemos ayudarles rose… decia Candy , rose supo que la chica seria la que movía a los chicos ahí presentes, asi que expuso el asunto de su querida niña con ellos y Candy se paró y se acercó a ambos jóvenes después de un rato ella se acercó a ella tomo sus manos y le sonrió.

-Está bien rose confié estoy segura que podremos ayudarle, aunque alguien tendrá que invitar a a la chica aquí para conocerla y a su tía verdad, podría hacerlo por nosotros ya que estamos aquí sin quien nadie más nos vea…. Rose asintió de emoción y sabía que ayudarían a sophie en el problema en que se encontraban.

Rose salió de los camarotes del capitán y se fue a encontrar con la condesa Betancourt para que en la mañana se presentaran el desayuno con el capitán y sus amigos, llego al camarote de la condesa y esta le dio entrada a su amiga y confidente.

-Adelante, rose sé que eres tú, dónde te has metido mira que dejarnos solas en estos momento, si no te conociera diría que planeas algo mujer…. La miro y supo que tenía algo en mente pero esperaría a que se lo digiera.

-Mi niña, será que esta vieja nana tiene algo en mente para salvar a sophie de ese monstruo que es el abogado de su difunto hermano, pero prométame que aceptara las condiciones y su palabra de lo que pase mañana no saldrá de su boca niña….. Miro a la condesa y esta, pensativa agarro sus manos con las de ella y suspiro sabiendo que su dulce amiga era tan lista y capaz de mover una montaña por ellas, asintió aun con un poco de desconfianza pero con alivio.

-Está bien Rose pero dime que paso… asi que la nana le conto todo lo que paso con sophie al chocar con cierto caballero americano, lo que investigo y el encuentro con William Andrew…- asi que niña mañana el y su novia nos esperan para ayudar a sophie en el desayuno en privado… los ojos de la condesa estaban con lágrimas en los ojos aun incrédula ante sus palabras pero sabía que estarían a salvo de la rata esa….

-Oh rose eres una ángel enviado por dios, que magnífica noticia, esperemos que William tenga un buen plan… asintió la nana con alivio.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron para el pequeño almuerzo en los camarotes privados del capitán, Sophie estaba un poco preocupada pensó que su tía había conocido algún prospecto para marido pero ella soñaba con unos ojos miel claro que aparecían en sus sueños sabía que venía con una dama rubia de ojos esmeralda, pensó que era su novia o prometida, era sus suspiros algo grave ya tenía una semana asi ya faltaba poco para llegar a Inglaterra, solo su preocupación de casarse con algún extraño la desesperaba pero sabía que era por su bien …..

-Tú crees que sophie estará de acuerdo Rose sé que es por su bien pero…miro a la nana con una sonrisa viendo suspirar a la chica que caminaba atrás de ellas distraída…

-Creo que no podrá oponerse... mira ya llegamos… toco la puerta y abrió la mucama de Candy recibiendo a las damas y jovencita… -Los señores en un momento vienen si gustan sentarse , toman te o les ofrezco alguna otra cosa…..En eso entro Candy del brazo de tom riendo como niños se pararon ante las mujeres.

-Bienvenidas están bien atendidas espero que puedan acompañarnos a desayunar….mientras hablaba sophie se para sorprendida ante el chico que sonreía sinceramente a ellas, su corazón parecía tener vida propia ya que se sentía como un tambor apunto de salirse de su pecho.

-Sophie te estoy hablando jovencita… su tía la miraba que las personas presentes se presentaron pero no había escuchado nada….

-Perdón tía que decia… su tía se sorprendía ante la falta de modales de su sobrina nunca había pasado pero viendo bien sus ojos y el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas se desviaban a cierto castaño ojos de miel, y sonrió por la suspicacia de su nana…

-Te dije que te presento a la Señorita Candice Andrew y su hermano El señor Tomas Stevens verdad… tom sonreía de oreja a oreja por el rubor de la joven pero lo que más le gusto fue que era la misma chica con la que había chocado hace casi una semana, antes de embarcarse…

-Mucho gusto soy sophie Betancourt… miro a Candice estrecho su mano y luego saludo al joven junto a ella, pero tom tomo su mano y la beso sintió que sus piernas se doblaban con un calor que le producía ese beso , su cara parecía un tomate, de repente se acercó Albert a ellos y saludo a las damas..

-Buenos días ya que estamos todos es mejor empezar con el desayuno, que aquí mi prometida se pone de mal genio si no come algo… miro a Candy que hacia un puchero..

-Mira William Albert Andrew que mi estómago sea un tragón no quiere decir que lo digas a toda las demás personas…. Discutía sin darse cuenta que tenían asombrada a las visitas a su lado y empezaron a reír todos..

-Perdonen nuestros modales sé que no están acostumbradas pero tanto Albert como mi hermano y yo misma no somos muy dados a la etiqueta rigurosa de los modales, asi que me disculpo… decia Candy dejando a las mujeres muy asombradas sobre todo en dirigirse con mucha naturalidad ante las visitas ….

-no te preocupes linda creo que mientras conozcas a la personas indicadas no hay problema, a mí también me ataron las viejas y falsas etiquetas, asi que no se preocupen por nosotros…. Decia la condesa….

Mientras desayunaban la joven y pelirroja y el castaño se miraban debes en cuando ella sonrojada por haberse sido descubierta por tom mirándolo embelesada, y su tía también la miraba de reojo viendo hacia donde estaban los jóvenes.

Mientras William y Candice platicaban con la condesa sobre el fallecimiento de su hermano y su testamento, y el temor de lo que es aguardaba en Inglaterra al llegar asi que trato de ser directa con el asunto de su sobrina para que recuperara su fortuna por ley, mientras cierto moreno miraba a la chica de sus más grandes fantasías.

-Dime lady Sophie que piensas de lo que tu tía dice solo tu tienes derecho sobre tu vida…..la miro y ella se sonrojo más, solo al mencionar el plan de su tía se congeló y su sonrisa se apagó.

-Si asi lo cree necesario para que ese horrible hombre no se pase de la línea, estaré bien además siempre me han dicho que es normal casarse asi es normal, aunque yo…. Se detuvo de decir su más profundo anhelo seria casarse por amor, con alguien que la mire a ella y no a su fortuna, la tristeza se instaló en su alma sintiendo frio que le estremeció, de repente sintió algo tibio que era puesto en sus hombros y la fragancia varonil del dueño se arrastró bajo su piel para quedarse por siempre.

-No te preocupes mi cuñado les ayudara si alguien es capaz de hacerlo es el…..le decia mientras le ponía su saco , pues la vio temblar creyendo que era por el aire fresco del mar, pero al sentir sus hombros el calor de su piel por ese segundo toco el cielo…

-Si está bien… le sonreía con dulzura y era correspondida de la misma forma hasta que Candy los miro y le hablo a Albert cerca del oído y sonrieron ambos al ver a la condesa verlos pensando lo mismo los tres vieron una solución idónea para Sophie.

En uno de los camarotes un hombre escribía un telegrama a Inglaterra de manera urgente.

 _ **Telegrama**_

 _ **Estimado Lord es prescindible que al momento de tocar puerto tenga un buen plan para la mercancía que viene bien custodiada por caballeros americanos y no puedo acercarme hacer tratos comerciales con ellos ya que no hay forma de saber su destino ahora, necesito instrucciones, ya que se descubrió la verdadera procedencia de la valiosa mercancía y aparte viene vigilado por dos guardianes de su majestad, asi aguardo su respuesta antes de tocar puerto.**_

 _ **Su más fiel amigo François G.**_

Los dos rubios platicaron con tom sobre la joven que necesitaba un prometido para solucionar el problema de sophie para que no le fuera arrebatada su herencia,

-Y cuál sería la solución para ella… pregunto preocupado al ver que ellos tenían en mente a alguien aristocrático….

-Bueno es difícil y a la vez no tengo un amigo que sé que haría lo que pidiera pero su honestidad no lo dejaría ahí asi, pero es prescindible pedirle ese favor y después de un tiempo que rompiera su compromiso con ella pero él no esos hombres que no cumplen con su palabra dada….. Pensaba el rubio mientras, que a tom se imaginaba a sophie en los brazos de ese hombre y tocando a la chica su cara se contraía de la furia que estaba dentro de él, no eso no es posible que la soñara hasta despierto, otro seria dueño de esos ojos grises y sus labios rosas, no, no, no, su mente se rebelaba ante solo esa mención, él no los dejaría hacer esa locura, antes el …..

-Bueno yo podría hacerlo si esta ella de acuerdo con ello pero, claro si ella lo aprueba también… si su alma descanso, solo la curiosidad de saber el nombre del susodicho prospecto de su cuñado se animó a preguntar….

-Pero quien era el que tenías en mente para ayudarles… en eso entraron las damas y Candice ella le contesto a su pregunta….

-Tu mi amado hermano quisiera que tu fueras su prometido por este viaje y en Inglaterra mientras solucionamos esto y aquí lady Sophie y la condesa están de acuerdo con ello, asi que dices….. Lo miro y el vio que le hacía señas con los ojos a él y luego a ella que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Oh claro- se aclaró la garganta...-Lady Sophie me haría el honor de ser mi prometida, aunque falta el anillo… en eso una caja azul apareció aun lado de él que sostenía William con una sonrisa y él le agradeció con otra sonrisa- Bueno que dices cariño… la miro vio que ella sonreía y sus ojos derramaba lagrimas que no pudo pronunciar nada solo asintió y el coloco el anillo en su mano y un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces querida he aquí mi promesa hare lo que sea por ti….miro sus hermosos ojos y ella asintió con su sonrojado rostro lleno de felicidad.

-He aquí me promesa que veré por ti y los tuyos….. y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintió su sangre rugir de emoción contenida , pero debía apaciguar sus deseos por sus labios ya que podría asustarla con su pasión desbordada.

Asi que prepararon un pequeña comida intima para celebrar el compromiso de los jóvenes e invitaron algunos de los hombres dl capitán para que hubiera testigos..

Asi que la condesa mando un telegrama a Inglaterra para el abogado de su hermano con las noticias del compromiso de su sobrina y futuro matrimonio, pero antes que fuera enviado había llegado un marino del barco con telegrama urgente del despacho del abogado con noticias escalofriantes…

Fue inmediatamente al camarotes de William, le abrió la dama de compañía de Candice y fue a despertar a los rubios incluido tom que también quería que se enterara de lo que decia el susodicho papel.

 _ **Estimada Condesa Betancourt:**_

 _ **Por medio de este me es difícil comunicarle de urgencia que por algún motivo el abogado de la firma Smith & Smith, el abogado**_ __ _ **Joseph Charmichael que lleva el asunto del testamento de su hermano no les ha comunicado los punto importantes para recibir su herencia, sin más preámbulos su sobrina debe estar casada apenas toque Inglaterra así que solicite un certificado de matrimonio antes de llegar.**_

 _ **Su amigo Eduard Smith**_

-Maldito hombre ya lo tenía planeado apenas tocara el puerto, ¿Qué podemos hacer Albert?... Y solo miro a los rubios asentir como si tuvieran una epifanía, solo ellos estaban en su mundo entonces Tom se acercó a ella y le dijo…

\- Mi querida condesa que le parecería celebran en secreto una boda…. Ella los miro y supo que querían decir…-entonces hay que empezar los preparativos querido…. Y con una sonrisa se fue arreglar todo para la boda de su amada sobrina.

En el camarote de Sophie bien temprano en la mañana la condesa le decia lo del telegrama y el infame abogado, sabía que su Tía tenía razón pero casarse y si tom no quería no lo obligaría, una cosa es fingir que son prometidos pero esposos eso no se finge…

-Tía sé que William y Candy nos quieren ayudar pero Tom que piensa de esto… la miro esperando una respuesta… y su tía le sonrió.

-Querida él lo propuso te casaras hoy en secreto, el capitán cambiara la fecha del certificado para aparentar que se casaron antes… ella la miraba sorprendida con lo que pasaba después se oyó unos golpes en la puerta y nana abrió y allí estaba la dama de compañía de Candy con un hermoso vestido de novia para ella.

-La señorita mando esto para usted dice que necesita algo nuevo…. Le entrego un hermoso vestido blando con cintura de sirena y manga de encaje un sueño para cualquier chica….

-Dígale a Candy que gracias, pero antes de que vaya le daría un mensaje a mi prometido, dígale al joven tomas que quisiera habla con él por favor… la chica asintió y se marchó.

-Quieres hablar con tom mi niña…. La nana quería que ella fuera feliz pero a veces su niña necesitaba que se lo dijeran, la chica asintió con energía su voz no salía por los nervios.

Momentos después Tom tocaba en los camarotes de las damas, le abrió nana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con solo ver al chico estaba segura que su niña no dudaría ni un segundo.

-Esta sophie, nana rose me mando a llamar, paso algo…..la nana solo negó con su cabeza.

-No joven solo quiere hablar con usted algo importante, puede pasar….. El espero y sophie salió de su camarote y lo vio ahí con un esmoquin elegante se cortó un poco su pelo, recién rasurado con esos ojos miel que cautivaron su corazón parecía un príncipe, entonces la vio y sonrió como tonto se acercó a ella tomo su mano y se sentaron en la pequeña sala de té.

\- que pasa sophie…. La miro y ella no salía de su ensueño hasta que sintió que sería una broma cruel del destino si él se arrepintiera de su matrimonio después…..

-Sé que te parecerá tonto pero estas seguro tom esto no es un juego de niños estaremos casados y yo quiero que no te arre…. De repente algo húmedo y delicioso la había callado él, la besaba ella se dejó llevar por su olor de maderas y lavanda que era tan hipnótico…

-Sophie quiero esto, aparte soy egoísta en cierta medida tu me gustas mucho asi que te casas conmigo te prometo 2 cosas, primero esto será un acuerdo real de los dos , y dos que siempre contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa…y el la miro y supo que ella quería oír de verdad…..- aparte señorita sophie me he enamorado de usted como un tonto entonces que dices…..

-Que mi amado caballero acepto, aparte también me gustas mucho tom…. Y ella le dio un tierno beso y el la abrazo…

-Entonces mi amada señorita te veo al rato ya que tu tía me está mirando como que se hace tarde y me quiere correr….. Ella miro atrás suyo su tía y las mucamas estaban ahí llorando y esperándola….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin Flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya termino la recepción y los rubios sentados en su banca favorita miraban el mar, las estrellas y la luna…

-Candy, sé que te dije que nos casaríamos en el barco …..Un dedo detuvo sus labios y su rubia lo miraba con amor profundo y deseo…..

Lo único que te pido es que siempre confíes en mí y yo siempre confiare en ti, te amo Albert y eso es innegable no importe que pase tu y yo somos uno entiendes, prométeme que siempre vas confiar en mí, mi amor…. y el tomo su mano la beso delicadamente…

-Hasta la eternidad Candy….. La beso como si su amor quemara su sangre y todo él se fundiera con su tacto.

/

Hola queridas amigas perdones el retraso mmm bastante diría yo pero el súper bloqueo que tuve no pudo conmigo asi que a todas usted que leen este fic gracias disfrútenlo hasta la próxima….

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES

Gracias a mis chicas favoritas:

Josie; Guest; Kira anima; Key; Miriam811; Sayuri1707; Vialsi; Stormaw; HaniR; Margarita; y los anónimos que también nos leen gracias.


	14. Chapter 14 promesas y verdades

_**Este fic es de mi propia autoría solo los personajes de Candy-Candy no son míos y a todas que escribimos con estos maravillosos personajes de las senseis kyoyko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi gracias por darnos un poco de alas con ella y podernos imaginar un mundo diferente.**_

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

Cap. 14. Promesas y Verdades

Era de madrugada cuando tocaron en el camarote de la rubia, para avisar que iban atracar pronto en el puerto de Southampton en poco tiempo, no tendrían mucho tiempo para arreglar todo los trámites del abogado sería muy rápido solo tenían una semana como máximo para arreglarlo y otro para regresar al puerto, ya que mucha gente salía de Londres por barco y otras se dirigía hacia los campos para escapar de la guerra, solo era por la aduana que tomaba sus entrada y salida.

Candy estaba nerviosa ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento pero como todo estaba realmente calculado por el rubio (Albert) tomaba sus manos algo frías por la tensión y le sonrío, tomo su mano y la beso, ella solo miro sus ojos azules y no tuvo miedo a nada.

-Candy solo estaremos en la residencia del despacho Smith & Smith ya sé que traslado a su casa de campo por la guerra y nosotros estaremos rumbo a escocia y de ahí iremos a Irlanda…. Ella solo asintió con un brillo de miedo en ella.

-Bert tengo miedo algo me dice que no será nada sencillo esto… se detuvo cuando alguien toco a la puerta y los interrumpió….- adelante…. En eso asomo la melena tom que se le veía feliz.

-Hola chicos espero no interrumpir querido cuñado pero te ha llegado telegrama urgente de George, y creo que esto nos concierne a los tres… los miro con preocupación y ellos supieron que algo andaba mal.

Albert soltó las manos de su dulce amor y tomo el telegrama que venía con un aviso urgente de América, pero antes que hablara tocaron de nuevo la puerta….

-Adelante…. Dijo Candy y entro uno de los cabos del capitán con otro telegrama urgente para ella y era uno un poco largo….-gracias cabo Joshua…. El hizo una venía a la rubia y se retiró….

El primer telegrama era de américa con carácter de urgente de la matriarca de los Andrew, para los chicos…

 **TELEGRAMA**

 _ **Querida hija:**_

 _ **Espero que tu viaje sea tranquilo y que William se comporte como un caballero contigo y espero su regreso pronto pero antes que nada, como se les ocurrió casarse en escocia, mejor dicho ahora con el conflicto en el que están , pero bueno ya que se prohibió salida a civiles, solo a personal militar y medica no podremos estar con ustedes , pero sé que no se puede ante esto, William espero que vayas a Irlanda con tom y mi hija con tu sir Keiran los mantendrá en resguardo en su finca de sus abuelos por favor cuídalos y pronto nos veremos ,aparte Tomas tu padre está preocupado ya que leas mandado un telegrama diciendo que te has casado con una joven desconocida, tu padre esta que brinca de felicidad ese hombre no sabe estar enojado verdad bueno tomas ya que no debería te deseo lo mejor hijo espero tu regreso también, los extrañamos y espero que regresen para la boda, chicos.**_

 _ **Candice se prudente hija cuídate sabes que te amo, y si estoy feliz por ti hija ten cuidado…..**_

 _ **Tu madre**_

 _ **Elroy Andrew.**_

 _-Sera la boda de tu primo Candy o de cual otra habla tu madre….. Decía pensativo el castaño con una sonrisa pícara volteando a ver a su futura hermana en toda la palabra cuando Albert lo interrumpió._

-Bueno en casa todos saben de tu boda tom, aunque sé que George les aviso de nuestra boda apenas salimos de américa a la tía, así que dice tu telegrama Candy…. Apenas los dos chicos miraron a Candy esta estaba toda llorosa queriendo desmayarse ante el telegrama que había llegado de Francia con carácter de urgencia.

-Oh cielos, pero esto es imposible como pasooo… Candy con lágrimas inundando sus ojos se acercó a Albert y tom para que leyeran el mensaje en el…..

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Telegrama

Querida Candice espero que te encuentre es camino , antes que nada no vengas a rin a la abadía hemos sido desalojados por que los alemanes se acercan y voy en un convoy que saldrá para Inglaterra ya que no podemos estar ya escondidos más tiempo mi primo al parecer podrá sobrevivir un poco más pero espero tu respuesta inmediata para que los podamos atender te necesito de tu mente ingeniosa y tu practica en la cirugía por favor comunícate al cuartel militar ingles en el castillo GrandChester estaré esperando tu telegrama.

Tú compañera

Flamie Hamilton

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Albert esto es peligroso para ambos, pero conozco a mi hermana ella no da su palabra en vano...miro a Candy con sus ojos llorosos por la preocupación.

\- si lo sé, miro a la rubia en sus brazos….Estas segura es peligroso en este momento dar tu posición actual pero si crees que podemos salvarles, entonces hazlo mándalos a la mansión en escocia y nos mudaremos a Irlanda cuando estén fuera de peligro…. La rubia asintió y escribió un telegrama urgente a Francia a su amiga …..

Mientras tanto en Londres un grupo de hampones se acercaban a la dirección indicada con las señas particulares de cierta rubia, y su compañía ;pero lo que no calculaban del problema que se les avecinaba al grupo de personas que venía en su custodia , ya que se dieron los respectivos cálculos por parte de la familia real de la posición exacta de la chica fue con ella una de las más letales escoltas del reino de Liechtenstein ya que fueron entrenados en diferentes países y asociados con todos los contactos en los bajos mundos sabían que algo turbio se encontraba en movimiento Aparte de la alta escolta escocesa por la cabeza de la familia Andrew…..

 _#######################POV (1er escuadrón – Londres)#####################_

Me han encomendado una misión extraoficial en mi nuevo nombramiento mi nombre es Lionel Stamptom M. y soy Sargento del coronel Hamilton y se por los contactos de guerra que su sobrino está muy grave aún y será trasportado de emergencia a escocia por parte de la familia Andrew y será trasportado por mar a este país; mientras que la cirujana será traída de america con una escolta dirigida por mi compañero de armas Robert Hamilton y su mano derecha Michael Clermont, nosotros somos los contactos en el bajo mundo en Londres algo turbio se está cocinando en los tugurios de la casi destruida Londres ya que muchos se venden por comida , eso es lo que está pasando estoy dentro de un grupo de malhechores pagado para secuestrar a una persona en particular, fuimos con el cabecilla aun callejo obscuro ahí un hombre que parecía un mayordomo de finos modales se encontraba con un joven ayudante hablaba con todos para que oyéramos las indicaciones del pingüino ese….

-Les diré que debes hacer con tu grupo se dividirán el dos grupos para secuestrar y distraer a los acompañante de la dama en cuestión, solo diré un vez esto así que no se distraigan la mujer no debe ser dañada de ninguna forma solo deben adormecerla con el cloroformo y traerla a esta dirección al jefe le entrego una dirección en la zona residencial de un lord bien conocido en Londres, solo pensé en mi amigo y su hijo no puse atención en el nombre de la dama solo en su rostro, ya que pasaron un pedazo de periódico con su rostro era muy bella solo que algo me decía que conocía a la dama en cuestión pero no supe de donde, así me dirigí hacia el puerto dentro de dos horas se acercaría el barco que traía a la dama en cuestión solo fui por unos cigarrillos con el jefe y escuche como decía de la víctima, solo en ese momento fue todo regresó a mí, quien era la dama al recordar una pequeña diapositiva de una escuela de enfermeras americana…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **En las cuarteles en Francia**

-Hola Patrick haz visto al Coronel Hamilton y el comandante Hamilton ….. Decía Lionel con sus ojos con una misión en progreso

-No sargento, pero me parece que están en la sala de proyecciones con el jefe de Médicos Michael ….. Decía el cabo a su superior…..

-Ok gracias… se dirigió hacia la oficina de proyecciones que tenían en el cuartel con mucha decisión en mente….

El toco la puerta, pero nadie respondía a su llamado así que entre despacio en un momento vio lo que sus superiores veían con interés el creyó que era muy importante pero solo eren diapositivas con fotos de la familia y conocidos de sus superiores y el doctor parecía que estuvieran recordando sus momentos más significativo así que trato de salir cuando vio que Michael mirarlo con emoción….

-Oh sargento pase mire que aún no pasamos a sus fotos siéntese creí que ya no vendrías…. Miro a Michael con los ojos como platos se acercó a uno de los asientos del salón y miro a sus superiores y los saludo y ellos sonrieron con malicia….

-Oh por dios hombre deja esa actitud tan dura pareces un monigote sin neuronas… decía el coronel… -jajajaja ves hermano te lo dije este hombre nunca sonríe….

-Si verdad, mira Lionel somos personas normales una vez a la semana venimos aquí a ver por qué luchamos y tú tienes a alguien que te espere…. Decía el comandante Robert.

-No señor pero tengo amigos que estimo como familia en america…decía con un poco de dolor que su familia fallecieran en los primero bombardeos en Inglaterra pero si tenía gente que estimaba y solo uno era ese joven que fue su amigo cuando el necesitaba ayuda financiera nunca olvidaría a gente como William Andrew….en eso Michael enseño una diapositiva de una joven enfermera que salía con otras en la escuela de enfermeras De Merry jane.

-Ella es la chica con la que quiero encontrarme, Lionel te hable de ella verdad… Su Nombre es tan dulce como ella misma ..-Candice White Andrew…. Suspiro sin avergonzarse con sus conocidos.

-Disculpa dijiste Andrew…. Miro su rostro y se graba a la chica….

-Si es hija adoptiva de la familia pero es fantástica…

-Porque es genial será una chica mimada y superficial, según se los Andrew son muy ricos… quería saber de la chica si ella es familiar de Albert lo sabría pero tenía que ser como con curiosidad…

-No amigo estas equivocado ella estudia ahí está con las demás estudiando enfermería, bueno más bien Cirugía avanzada es la mejor en el campo, pronto será cirujana militar eso me dijeron mis contactos… -pero esa foto es de hace mucho tiempo….el voltio a ver a la chica y no lo podía creer una chica con la vida cómoda sea enfermera….

-Eso es cierto Michael, mira que necesito alguien con esas capacidades un problema con Joshua, por más que la sobrina de mi primo no puede solucionar y es muy urgente …..Lo miro el Coronel

-Si señor pero me imagino de que se trata y si seria de mucha ayuda solo que su familia no la dejaría ya ella es la Heredera indirecta del clan Andrew, pero Flamie puede convencerla ya que fueron pupilas de Merry jane…

-De acuerdo hablare con ella…..se volteó y miro al sargento viendo a la diapositiva de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros, se acordó que le llamo para una misión en Inglaterra de mucha importancia…

-Sargento es momento de regresar a casa pero con una misión amigo y es importante que seas como un fantasma… entonces Lionel sonrió con malicia esos eran las misiones que el con su equipo era un as (fantasmas encubierto de mugre y polvo), y asintió mirándolo a los ojos mientras se retiraba tomo su gorra milita y de reojo vio a la chica y le sonrío pensando en lo irónico de la vida, el un chico con familia muy rica e igual que ella rebajarse a trabajar con las ratas de la sociedad por patriotismo y amor a su profesión, admiro a la chica….. Un día se encontraría con ellos lo sabía…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

En ese momento miro de nuevo a su blanco y era la misma chica pero sin las coletas así o más hermosa pero con la misma sonrisa sincera, y lo supo el día de hoy se encontraría con los Andrew y devolvería el favor a William. Se escapó de la visión de sus demás compañeros y envió un mensaje a su equipo para que se comunicaran con el barco de inmediato y entregaran un mensaje al sr. Robert Hamilton en forma de urgente.

En el barco un mensaje urgente se trasmitía al barco que daba inicio a una pesadilla, se entregó en una cabina con urgencia cuando Michael entrego en papel a Robert este abrió los ojos y se apresuró a salir a encontrar a William y a Candice.

Una rubia se cambiaba cuando de repente sintió que su mundo se obscureció y oía un lamento de la persona que la dormía…-Lo siento señorita Candice…

Albert estaba en su dormitorio cuando escucho que tocaban con urgencia y salió a ver porque nadie abría la puerta, así que dirigió a ella cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Robert y Michael como un vendaval despeinado casi histérico.

-Andrew donde esta Candice….lo miro por una respuesta mientras que Robert la busca en su habitación y no la encontró solo su ropa tirada y olio un químico que él conocía muy bien aunque casi imperceptible para cualquiera, él era conocedor de ese vaciante químico en los campos lo usaban para matarlos…..-Cloroformo… dijo en susurro cuando se dio cuenta que Michael estaba con William casi gritándose….

-Habla Andrew donde esta….Mirándolo con un poco de celos e irritación.

-Está en su habitación con su mucama… decía mientras que Robert salía de ella se quedó mudo, no estaba, ni ella ni la mucama que la ayudaba a cambiarse….-Dime que pasa Robert donde esta Candy y por qué entraron así dime por dios que estoy a punto de golpear a alguien….decía Albert con furia ya que su amada no estaba en donde la dejo hace unos momentos…..

-Mira William sé que esto es malo pero ella fue raptada alguien la secuestró de aquí la durmieron estoy seguro y solo la mucama está desaparecida mira… le entrego el mensaje que había recibido en ese momento llegaba Tom y Sophie sin preguntar miraron a su alrededor y tom sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo…

-Albert donde está mi hermana….vio al rubio caer de golpe en el sillón y empezar a gritar de furia y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de furia y frustración, le mostro el papel….

-Esto no puede ser, pero si Candy no conoce a nadie en Inglaterra que la dañara…miro a Albert y este negó con la cabeza sin poder decir nada entonces Michael tomo a Albert del saco y lo sacudió para que reaccionara y pusiera su mente en frio….

-mira Andrew tu no me agradas pero se lo que siente que te quiten a los que te aman así que reacciona vamos piensa quien la secuestraria a Candy… decía con gritos y soltándolo de golpe Albert reacciono a su ira, y lo empujo y supo cómo un golpe de luz atravesó su mente el nombre de cierto Nathaniel que Sabía era ingles porque Terry aún se encontraba de gira en america…

Mientras en el embarcadero llegaba una pequeña embarcación con un polizón, mientras que la chica camarera era golpeada un sinfín de veces por un hombre que era el dueño de la pandilla de los bajos sitios de Inglaterra, este fue contratado por otra persona ajena a la rubia pero con muy obscuras intenciones así que la chica medio muerta fue arrojada al rio para que muriera mientras ,que la embarcación atracaba y un carro se acercaba con una dama adentro sonriendo con malicia, bajo de, él y le dio el maletín con dinero a tipo con cicatrices…..

-Milady es bella la chica si luego me la vende estaré complacido de devolver su dinero…la miraba con deseo a Candy su piel blanca se notaba en sus hombros descubiertos y tez pálida sus labios rojos y sus largas pestañas pensaba el hombre….-que dice entrégueme a la chica y le devuelvo el dinero…vio sonreír a la mujer pero no vio a su espalda sus hombres lo traicionarían por el botín que ella les ofreció... Dinero

La mujer señalo al hombre robusto que cargaba a Candy en sus brazos y se dirigió al carruaje y se subió con ella y salieron de allí…..

-Mira si es bella verdad lástima que nadie volverá a verla en si estoy segura que lloraran tu muerte pequeña Endine tu eres el reflejo de tu madre y mi eterna maldición….. Miro al hombre y a Candy para dejarlos en las afueras de Londres mientras volvía al a finca del Alfred Macgregor para no levantar sospechas….

-Mira sé que el Señor Nathaniel la quería viva pero desaparécela luego te daré la parte de la que hablamos Leo….miro que el hombre asintió y salió del automóvil y tomo otro que lo esperaba en un punto de la ciudad se llevó a la chica con el desapareciendo en un bosque cerca de un poblado de Derbyshire peak….

-Sabes jefe que Michael se volverá loco con esto estará hecho una furia…..dijo el joven conductor que le miraba por el retrovisor, sospechando que el objetivo no estaba tan seguro como creía….

-Sabes que ella la llamo Endine….miro por el retrovisor a su legionario y le sonrío….hace mucho que no veía tantas pecas prima… toco su suave mejilla y supo que nada sería igual en el pero antes que pudiera controlarse tomo su navaja y corto un pequeño bucle y lo guardo en su camisa….

-Pronto llegaremos a la posición jefe de encuentro con los demás, sabe jefe sin que se moleste su prima es toda una….miro por el retrovisor y vio la mirada asesina de la que tanto habían hablado sus compañeros que tenía el demonio Macleod…. – bueno es muy hermosa….se sonrojo y callo….

-Eso es cierto es hermosa como lo era su madre que era como una santa….sonrío ante el recuerdo de su tía favorita aunque joven era muy dulce y sencilla….-después de dejarnos comunícate por radio al cuartel en escocia y dejare todo listo para partir de inmediato, pero antes tendré un pequeño encuentro con cierta dama…. Pensó en el tormento de esa mujer al llevarle un presente para que deje a su prima en paz y comunicarse con los del barco aunque quería saber de Albert tendría que esperar su encuentro primero sería llevar a Candice a un lugar seguro….

Entraron en una pequeña finca de los Macleod tenían en Edales1 en la que se concentraban el equipo fantasma de Lionel y en el que dejaría a Candice a cargo de su amiga Aines ama de llaves de la casa y asistente oficial, la acomodaron en una habitación mientras despertaba….

-Ai te la encargo cualquier cosa sabes donde hay ropa de mi madre verdad habla con ella comunícale lo que ha pasado…. Miro a su amiga y ella asintió..

-Pe..Pero leo que harás con lo que nos encargaron…. Dijo sin reparos….-la misión se completó...

-Si se ha completado el mandado de nuestras ordenes oficiales, el espía alemán ha muerto, hace ya poco de 4 horas lo asesino su propia tripulación… así que seremos capaces de volver al frente….

-Miro a los demás que estaban ahí con ellos y gritaron de felicidad por el éxito de la misión…..aunque para él la misión aún estaba lejos de terminar….

En el barco Albert relataba a Michael y Robert que solo había alguien a quien Candy no le caía y ese era Nathaniel Macgregor, sabían que él había dejado el país por Robert ya que Arthur no le tenía confianza, ni a él y a su padre, así que se alistaron para bajar con los guarda espaldas escoceses…..

-Lo que no entiendo Albert es que si tenían planeado secuestrarla y entretenernos en otro lado quien sería tan astuto para actuar antes esto es diferente…pensaba tom con preocupación por su hermana….

-No lo sé tom esto me sobre pasa mi Ángel está ahí afuera y nada que podemos desembarcar , estoy desesperado, empezó a moverse de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado con todas sus emociones a flor de piel, mas no era el único Michael salió del lugar antes de golpearlo por idiota, quien dejaría a un Ángel sola sin protección pero sabía que si algo le pasaba a Candy, no solamente Albert lloraría lágrimas de sangre sino el también ya que su dulce Ángel era todo lo que alguna vez necesito y necesita, se prometió que si Andrew no la valoraba el si lo haría…..

-Chico por dios contrólate…- Michael ella estará bien créelo , yo soy un hombre de fe y sé que una luz nos llegara…decía Robert creyendo que esto tenia sabor a fantasmas , sonrío sarcásticamente..

-ojala Robert que ya no soporto esta incertidumbre, sé que no debería pero ella es mi Ninfa, en aquel campo de batalla donde casi pierdo la vida y la de mis pacientes pero sus ojos y su sonrisa, las palabras regresa vivo fueron esa luz que necesite para poder sobrevivir….. Apretaba los puños casi blancos de la frustración.

-Esa chica sí que ha llegado a los corazones de los hombres más tercos que he conocido, es difícil creerlo, pero si fuera más joven también caería a sus pies….

De pronto llego un marino corriendo hacia ellos y le llamo con insistencia….

-Sir Robert han encontrado una de las escotilla secundarias abiertas por ahí debieron llevarse a la señorita, el capitán necesita que vaya de inmediato…. Apenas pudo decir sin aliento el joven.

-Gracias iremos en seguida…. mirando a Michael, el asintió se dirigió a la sección donde Albert y tom encontraban para que se coordinaran el seguimiento…

Albert encontraron por donde se llevaron a Candy acompáñame por favor….. El rubio lo miro y asintió sabiendo que era importante, en su mente era un torbellino de promesas de furia contra quienes alejaron lo que más amaba en el mundo su único amor Candy…..

-Robert que has encontrado, por donde se la llevaron… miro a Robert con una dura expresión y con ira en sus ojos...… -estabas en lo correcto al sospechar de Nath, Albert pero él no se la llevo, alguien se adelantó a sus planes por lo que veo…miro a dos de los tripulantes del barco asesinados en un pequeño cubículo de salida, además sin ropas….

-Señor Robert su majestad envió un telegrama urgente…. Decía uno de los guardaespaldas de Candice vestido de civil…

-y que dice Robert ….. Tom se acercó a ellos con un poco de sorprendido por la rápida respuesta de las autoridades, más en ese momento se acercó el capitán a los hombres con firmes pasos a hacia ellos les hablo..

-Señores han encontrado a Jenny la mucama que atendió a la señorita Candice…..miro sin dolor el informe del puerto..

-y bien que dice capitán, por favor a si sabremos cómo actuar ante este problema lo más eficientemente posible… decía Robert mirando a todos ahí y ellos asintieron en acuerdo con el….

-Está muerta la encontraron cerca del puerto toda golpeada pero cerca de allí se encontró también el cuerpo de un pirata y malhechor de Londres charles el chacal fue encontrado muerto, pero sin pistas de la señorita Candice según informaron que arrestaron a dos cómplices del chacal y dicen que una mujer pago por secuestrar a la dama…..los miro y vio en los ojos de todos furia y fuego….

-Caballeros es todo lo que tengo así que me retiro voy a llamar al puerto para desembarcar y llamar a las autoridades sobre los hechos….. El capitán se retiró dejando a tres hombres sin respuestas….

-Bueno les diré que dice su majestad…. Tomo el telegrama y lo leyó para ellos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **telegrama** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sir Hamilton es primordial y es urgente que se comunique con su hermano han mandado un telegrama de auxilio a nombre de mi sobrina y no se supone que esta con ustedes, llame al cuartel en escocia ahí le dirán donde encontrarla….. Llegaremos ahí en unos días, por dios Robert mantente atento e investiga este asunto no entiendo nada….

Por otra parte Candice debe ir a Irlanda es peligroso que este ahí te la encargo amigo….

Su majestad el príncipe H.

Darren L.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Entonces ella está bien, dios mío estuve a punto de perder la fe…. Decía tom con melancolía y remordimiento …..

-Si eso es porque la persona que rescato a la señorita White es un agente de la milicia y estaba en el lugar y momento correcto ahora falta solo comunicarse con él y encontrarnos con ellos, pero para ella no sea expuesta de nuevo hay que fingir que no sabemos nada por el momento…miro a todos los involucrados, pero alguien más había oído la charla de los hombre y no se percataron de una sombra aún se cernía sobre ellos….

Continuara….

.- Edales pequeño poblado cerca de Derbyshire peak, un punto para recorrer el sendero pennnine (sendero nacional de 429 km. Que llega hasta escocia), está en el centro de Inglaterra y al norte de Londres, toma 4 hrs. En llegar en auto.


	15. informe

_**Queridas amigas me disculpo de ante mano por todo el tiempo que he dejado pasar el fic de heredera de amor pero las circunstancias me rebasan, pero desde tiempo atrás he querido re editar la historia así que téngame un poquito de paciencia, ante que todo a aquellas impacientes claro que seguiré con la historia ojala pudiera terminarla pronto pero falta casi la mitad del camino para nuestra chica gracias por todo…. Y perdonen a su amiga aquí presente jejeje no desesperen los cap. Un están editándose así que prox. Saldrá otro cap. con muchas cosas más ….. Buajajajaja…. A no verdad gracias chicas por ser pacientes y gracias**_


	16. Capítulo 16 entre rosas y espinas

**Este fic es de mi propia autoría solo los personajes de Candy-Candy no son míos y a todas que escribimos con estos maravillosos personajes de las senseis kyoyko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi gracias por darnos un poco de alas con ella y podernos imaginar un mundo diferente.**

 **Heredera de amor**

 _Cap. 15. Entre rosas y espinas_

 _Mientras en Edales era de mañana y entraba la luz por la ventana se oía los pájaros y el fuerte sonido de pasos por todos lados hasta que recordó que debería estar en camino a los campos de Inglaterra pero sentía la suavidad de unas sábanas y recordó el incidente en el barco…._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0omini flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Estaba en los brazos que más amaba desde que estaba en el magnolia nunca se sintió más protegida hasta en ese tiempo para ellos dos miro sus bellos ojos azules y le sonrió sabía que tendrían que separarse por poco tiempo pero sería muy poco así, sin pensarlo se levantó a si altura y le beso sin contemplaciones solo con un amor profundo que sentía que se le subió el color a sus mejillas ante ese acto no digno de una dama pero ella era así, cuando su aire se agotó el la miraba con tanto amor que no tardo en atacar de nuevo sus labios reclamándolos solo para el su amor era libre, con esa sensaciones que le hacían feliz hasta que oyeron entrar a la mucama se separaron mientras miraban sonrojados a la chica y encontraron sus miradas cómplices ….._

 _-Señorita Candice es mejor que se vista ahora o no desembarcara en primer lugar…los miro con ternura y con remordimiento en ella._

 _-Ya voy mujer que bárbara eres peor que mi madre, pero tienes razón… voltio a ver a su rubio preferido le guiño el ojo y sonrió como diciendo, "te veo al rato mi amor"…_

 _-yo también me alistare voy por ti en un rato…lo miro y el entendió su guiño y le sonrió con sorpresa como diciendo "ya verás pequeña tramposa"…._

 _Apenas se adentró en su cuarto se quitó el vestido se puso un vestido ligero y apenas iba voltear cuando sintió que alguien tapaba su boca con un trapo y por más que quisiera no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar entonces antes de caer en la obscuridad , escucho una voz pidiendo perdón….._

 _-…-Lo siento señorita Candice…pero si no los ayudo no me ayudaran a encontrar a mis padres… sollozaba la joven cuando vio inconsciente a la chica abrió la puerta y ahí esperando se encontraba un hombre para llevársela, se fue con ellos porque apenas se den cuenta que, no está ella sería la única sospechosa…._

 _-vamos muñeca no seas arisca que te conviene a ser cariñosa con Charly hehehe….le tocaba el rostro a la joven…._

 _-Sabes bien que no quiero, solo acepte este trato para encontrar a mis padres así que cumple con lo que dijiste hombre….. apúrate Leo que el señor Andrew está por salir, es mejor que … entonces se escuchó que algo golpeo en la cabeza de la pobre chica, el otro hombre la estaba atacando sin piedad solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo, pero no se oyó nada ni un sonido de la pobre chica después de un rato …..Sintió entre su somnolencia que se movía entre los brazos de alguien, sintiendo un balanceo de un bote…..después se volvía a sumergir en el manto de Morfeo de nuevo._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del mini flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Candy despertó de su propio sueño o pesadilla, mientras tomaba su cabeza con dolor ante los somníferos que le dieron para mantenerla cautiva así que se sobresaltó cuando se encontró en un lugar desconocido, hasta que oyó qué tocaron la puerta y vio entrar a una chica en un traje militar…_

 _-perdona… pero donde me encuentro, podrías decirme donde estoy…tomo a la chica del brazo aun un poco mareada, cuando sintió que la chica se sentó a un lado de ella…._

 _-si señorita Andrew…. Yo le diré todo pero por el momento necesita tomar alimentos que casi a dormido un día completo…le entrego un plato con caldo con verduras y unos bizcochos… así que ella ni tardada ni perezosa empezó a comer…_

 _-Soy Candy White y tú eres… tendió su mano a la joven y esta sonrió por el gran gesto de la chica….-Ai, así me dicen los amigos y estas entre ellos Candy mi jefe no tardara en regresar así que deja te platico que paso….Entonces ella le platico en términos simples como ella había sido secuestrada por unos maleantes que ellos estuvieron siguiendo por más de tres meses, y dio que su unidad la rescato de una muerte segura…._

 _-mmmm, estoy sorprendida, pero a la vez confundida quien sería esa mujer no conozco a nadie aparte de Eliza legan que quiera hacerme mal… decía Candy tocándose el mentón pensativa…._

 _-pero bueno en si te he dejado ropa para que te cambies y tu baño está listo si quieres… apenas pronuncio esas palabras y Candy la abrazo con emoción ….._

 _-oh gracias deja me baño .. Y saldré en un momento si espero que Albert no esté muy preocupado…se detuvo de golpe ante su propio comentario y empezó a sollozar cuando cae al piso y Ai se acercó a ella…_

 _-Si Candy él y tu hermano sabrán pronto que estas bien mi sargento así lo ha dispuesto así que sonríe que pronto los veras…. Miro a la rubia secarse sus lágrimas de preocupación y asentir con energía y sonreír con sinceridad…_

 _-No sé qué me hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran estado ahí gracias, entonces en un momento salgo….se apresuró a tomarse el baño pues sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima , pero sus pensamientos viajaron a su Bert que estaría un poco preocupado, pero sabía que se encontraría en el lugar en que quedaron, así que con determinación salió de su baño se vistió como tomando una decisión Candy White no era una flor delicada ella era Candice White Andrew así que se comportaría a la altura de la situación …_

 _Cuando Ai regreso a sus obligaciones vio lo diferentes que eran los dos, se acercó al despacho de Leo y toco la puerta cuando oyó su voz dándole el pase de entrada, abrió la puerta de madera , encontrándolo ahí en su escritorio, firmando documentos que entregaría después de terminada su misión ante sus jefe inmediato, además dando órdenes a sus demás compañeros y socios…._

 _-pasa Ai, así que chicos esto será como quitarle un dulce aun bebe, cuento con ustedes estén atentos ya que pronto habrá un bombardeos del enemigo pero se nos han dado órdenes de regresar al cuartel así que vayan por las rutas que se han establecido y cuidado nos vemos en tres días …._

 _-si señor… gritaron todos y salieron del despacho de leo, miro a la chica y supo que ella había despertado….- Y como esta ella….pregunto sin mirar a la chica esperando que le contara los detalles.._

 _-bueno lo tomo demasiado bien para tener algún trauma así que está bien, solo se desplomo al darse cuenta que su novio estaría tan preocupado por ella…. Apenas termino decir eso y él se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia…._

 _-oye no me dejes con las palabras en la boca….. Así que lo alcanzo en las escaleras y detener su andar…..- Ella es fuerte leo déjala un momento se está bañando y cambiando deja que disfrute un momento de soledad, por dios hombre esa chica es más fuerte de lo que piensas….apenas lo dijo y el la hizo a un lado y siguió su camino pero hacia su cuarto, que estaba al lado del de ella, pero lo que nadie sabía era que él había puesto un panel falso para mirar al otro cuarto y poder ver lo que se hacía, ahí una visión maravillosa una rubia peinado rus pelo y vestida con el vestido de su madre sin mangas y un pequeño escote aunque muy serio sexy a la vez era una ninfa cantando una melodía, que lo atrajo de inmediato su corazón no dejo de soñar con esos ojos esmeralda y sus labios dios, esto era un martirio ,un golpe bajo a su corazón una puñalada al recordar que ella tenía dueño y era correspondido, no pudo solo ser feliz una sola vez ahora sabía que era estar flechado, solo la oía canturrear una canción, el cerro los ojos y se juró que ella sería feliz como se lo prometió a su madre hace mucho tiempo , aunque su corazón y alma se desgarraran oyó cuando Ai toco su puerta y salieron hacia el pequeño jardín …. –Oh dios porque tenía que ser ella la que moviera su corazón de hielo .. Pensaba como el palpitar de su corazón resonaba por el cuarto a su que se acercó a un lavabo con agua lavo su cara y se dispuso al encuentro de su prima…_

 _Salió a su encuentro y ella le sonrió con ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba ya que estaba tomando te para sofocar la sed terrible que causaba el químico…._

 _-Oh Sargento Lionel gracias por salvarme de aquella precaria situación… decía ella mientras lo miraba con sorpresa, su rostro aunque algo tosco le era familiar y recordó al fino caballero escoses que fue a la fiesta de su primo, estaba segura que era de la edad de Albert o un poco más grande que el…..-Usted no es familiar de sir Arthur Macleod verdad, porque se le parece mucho sabe… y sonrió como si el sol iluminara un día oscuro y sombrío, a Lionel le pareció el gesto más seductor que podía recordar en alguna chica, pero se recompuso un segundo después ante todo ella era su familia y así sería…._

 _-Si efectivamente señorita Candice mi tío es sir Macleod, si no es mucha indiscreción donde lo conoció…miro a la chica y esta le ofreció té con una fina elegancia y pensar que ella era su prima en términos legales pero lo era él sabía muy bien que Candice era hija de una importante familia real pero, saber que era su prima fue un golpe para su corazón, mientras ella le contaba sobre cómo conoció a su tío recordó la llamada y el encuentro con Nathaniel Macgregor un ser vicioso y obsesivo….._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flashback 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _La persecución de la dama que lo había contratado a él y a su antiguo jefe para llevarle a la dama a ella y no al altanero sir que la quería raptar primero así se enfocó en, encontrarla y hacer pagar a la mujerzuela de poca monta que reconoció con toda y su magnífica educación de ama de llaves de los mcdoughall, a su pequeña edad en ese entonces, lo supo ella solo odiaba a su tía Endine siempre la miraba con mucho odio por existir y cuando hablo con su adorable veneno con el antiguo capitán el nombre de la mujer que fue el sol de su familia y de su tío, que lo había cuidado, antes de partir al colegio y volver por el con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida desea adorable mujer, luego esas palabras que salieron de su horrible boca supo que estaba enfrente de su adorada prima, este había llevado a cabo un pequeño plan de contención ya que no podrían enfrentarlos a tiempo._

 _Mando un pequeño mensaje oculto al capitán desde el puerto, para transmitir al barco real británico que trasportaba al príncipe Darren de Liechtenstein todo lo que había de suceder y comunicarse con su tío era primordial sabía que ella tendría que ir a escocia y tomar el barco que esperaría por ellos para llevarlos a Irlanda para ayudar al pariente de su coronel, así dio caza a esa mujer horrible pero no sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaría así que dirigió a la finca de los Macgregor era su única pista ya que era el punto de encuentro con sir Nathaniel Macgregor pero se detuvo al encontrar al demonio de mujer saludando a su amo, entonces se dio cuenta de la ironía de la vida el destino puso en sus manos este problema para salvar a su única prima, encontró la mejor manera de pasar a su adorable prima enfrente de la narices de su enemigo sin que la mirase, pero dejaría vivir a esos dos ya que el eran parte de cámara de lord y ella era una mujer pero habría un momento en que la ley o el destino se las cobraría uno a uno sus pecados._

 _Tendría que haber un disfraz de por medio…..así pensativo regreso a la finca familiar planificando su gran treta , aunque sería un poco fuera de lugar para ella, pero daría las opciones y ella decidiría como enfrentar así al enemigo…._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _-Entonces eso es lo que paso en el poco tiempo que ha trascurrido de mi salida de america aquí eso es lo que me ha acontecido, entonces puedo saber que pasa en realidad y si puedo regresar con mi prometido, sargento…. Lo miro cuando dejo su taza de té en la mesita de jardín para ver que se quedó viéndola como si tuviera dos cabezas….-algo está mal Leo….-que sucede porque estas tan pálido…. Toco su rostro miro sus ojos y procedió a oír su corazón ella tenía preocupación de que sintiera enfermo y ella era muy seria con su vocación, tomo sus manos y tomo el pulso… mientras que Lionel escuchaba en su mente las palabras de ella retumbaban en tota su mente (mi prometido)…(mi prometido).. Ella tenía dueño pero se dio cuenta en su shock ante la frase y las acciones de Candice, él se sonrojo cuando ella tomo sus manos y se sentó en la silla, miro sus pecas y sus labios tan cerca que casi era posible besarla pero era de otro y se veía que ella lo adoraba… tomo control de sus emociones y hablo ocultando sus sentimientos por ella….._

 _-Estoy bien Srita. Candice…._

 _-Candy, leo creo que tienes el derecho de tutearme al ver salvado mi vida y te debo tanto por protegerme pero mis amigos y familia estarán muy angustiados si no damos señales de vida, entiendes…. El asintió y volvió su mirada a ella…_

 _-Está bien Candy ellos , saben que estas bien pero el problema son esas dos personas de las que hablamos y no creo que se hallan tragado el señuelo sin sospechar algo….. Decía mientras miraba que su amiga Ai llegaba con su encargo con muchos paquetes para Candice._

 _-Sargento aquí esta lo que me pidió pero no entiendo para que necesita estas cosas… el cabo lo miro y él sonreía de una forma burlesca para su forma de ser…_

 _-Esto mi querido tommy es para la dama aquí presente… miro a Candy cuando esta veía los paquetes y las pelucas y le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo lo que planeaba hacer, para pasar desapercibidos ante el enemigo…._

 _-esto es genial hace mucho que no me disfrazo…. Tomo la ropa de chico y se lanzó al su habitación a cambiarse de ropas….._

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

 _Mientras en el puerto_

 _Un rubio con las ojeras, lleno de furia y frustración ante el acto de secuestro de su amada Candy estaba que ni calentaba las velas, nadie había dormido después de los hechos Sophie y Tom tuvieron que presionarlo para que no tomara su arma que tenía en su caja fuerte entonces entraron en su aposentos Robert Hamilton y Michael siguiéndolo con noticias alentadoras._

 _-Albert encontraron por donde se llevaron a Candy acompáñame por favor….. El rubio lo miro y asintió sabiendo que era importante, en su mente era un torbellino de promesas de furia contra quienes alejaron lo que más amaba en el mundo su único amor Candy….._

 _-Robert que has encontrado, por donde se la llevaron… miro a Robert con una dura expresión y con ira en sus ojos...… -estabas en lo correcto al sospechar de Nath, Albert pero él no se la llevo, alguien se adelantó a sus planes por lo que veo…miro a dos de los tripulantes del barco asesinados en un pequeño cubículo de salida, además sin ropas…._

 _-Señor Robert su majestad envió un telegrama urgente…. Decía uno de los guardaespaldas de Candice vestido de civil…_

 _-y que dice Robert ….. Tom se acercó a ellos con un poco de sorprendido por la rápida respuesta de las autoridades, más en ese momento se acercó el capitán a los hombres con firmes pasos a hacia ellos les hablo.._

 _-Señores han encontrado a Jenny la mucama que atendió a la señorita Candice…..miro sin dolor el informe del puerto.._

 _-Y bien que dice capitán, por favor a si sabremos cómo actuar ante este problema lo más eficientemente posible… decía Robert mirando a todos ahí y ellos asintieron en acuerdo con el…._

 _-Está muerta la encontraron cerca del puerto toda golpeada pero cerca de allí se encontró también el cuerpo de un pirata y malhechor de Londres charles el chacal fue encontrado muerto, pero sin pistas de la señorita Candice según informaron que arrestaron a dos cómplices del chacal y dicen que una mujer pago por secuestrar a la dama…..los miro y vio en los ojos de todos furia y fuego…._

 _-Caballeros es todo lo que tengo así que me retiro voy a llamar al puerto para desembarcar y llamar a las autoridades sobre los hechos….. El capitán se retiró dejando a tres hombres sin respuestas…._

 _-Bueno les diré que dice su majestad…. Tomo el telegrama y lo leyó para ellos_

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_ _telegrama_ _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _Sir Hamilton es primordial y es urgente que se comunique con su hermano han mandado un telegrama de auxilio a nombre de mi sobrina y no se supone que esta con ustedes, llame al cuartel en escocia ahí le dirán dónde encontrarla….. Llegaremos ahí en unos días, por dios Robert mantente atento e investiga este asunto no entiendo nada…._

 _Por otra parte Candice debe ir a Irlanda es peligroso que este ahí te la encargo amigo…._

 _Su majestad el príncipe H._

 _Darren L._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-Entonces ella está bien, dios mío estuve a punto de perder la fe…. Decía tom con melancolía y remordimiento ….._

 _-Si eso es porque la persona que rescato a la señorita White es un agente de la milicia y estaba en el lugar y momento correcto ahora falta solo comunicarse con él y encontrarnos con ellos, pero para ella no sea expuesta de nuevo hay que fingir que no sabemos nada por el momento…miro a todos los involucrados, pero alguien más había oído la charla de los hombre y no se percataron de una sombra aún se cernía sobre ellos…._

 _-William Candice está a salvo su majestad envió una misiva de que llegara en 3 horas a escocia y tendrá a Candice en resguardo hasta que llegue usted a ella…Albert lo miro con asombro y dudas entre cerro los ojos y lo miro con muchas preguntas en su mente…._

 _-Bueno ustedes dos como supieron de que nos iríamos, y que hacen aquí….les dijo Tom recriminando a los dos hombres…_

 _-Bueno señor Thomas yo fui el que consiguió los pasajes para ustedes, George me pidió de favor así que supimos que se embarcarían pero ante todo estamos protegiéndolos pero alguien en el barco reconoció a la señorita Candice y se planeó el secuestro antes de que atracara el barco… miro a Albert sabiendo todas sus preguntas se adelantó al hechos…_

 _-Antes que todo Albert tu sabes que Candice seria resguardada por su familia biológica , y por eso nos embarcamos con ustedes de incognito, pero alguien aquí dio en pitazo de su estadía y su majestad viene con sir Arthur Macleod y este le llego un telegrama muy amenazador a la vida de Candice, pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo la guardia suiza , ni la escocesa pudieron ver que la mucama era parte del complot para el secuestro, además como que los secuestradores fueron subcontratados por alguien más del primer sospechoso, eso es algo muy malo pero uno de nuestros hombres encubierto era familiar de sir Macleod así que pudo salvarla de cualquier peligro y se encuentran de camino a escocia pero usted creo que va arreglar unos asuntos de familia…. Miro a la joven pareja y aunque Sophie no pronuncio palabras vio a tom y asintieron a Albert al mismo tiempo…_

 _-Ve Albert después te alcanzaremos, encuentra a mi hermana por favor y hazme caso apenas lleguen cásate con ella no esperen más…. Miro a los demás con seriedad y salieron del cuarto para encaminarse a The Cotswolds_ _2_ _tomaron un carro que los llevo a su destino._

 _-Entonces quien te dijo que podías llamar a la guardia escocesa Sr. Hamilton… le dijo Albert con un poco de ironía y sarcasmo._

 _-William tu sabes que este momento tu y tu familia; y la familia de su majestad son los segundos más cercanos a su a la reina sabias eso….Albert sabia sobre los reales antepasados de Candice y de, el pero así de drástico…._

 _-Mire Hamilton tu sabes que la familia real es la más prolífera no creo que su majestad pierda a sus hijos y tampoco creo que me dejen la corona en cambio Candice es la primogénita del príncipe heredero pero como es mujer su tío será nombrado rey al suceder a su padre así que nosotros solo somos Candy y Albert._

 _-Eso es cierto pero también es cierto que tú y Candice serán nombrados duques de escocia al poco tiempo de casarte con ella…. Lo miro y supo que no estaba enterado de nada…._

 _-eso es cierto chico Candice es y será una princesa pero al casarse contigo su abuela le heredara su título nobiliario de duquesa de Irlanda y sangre de bruce_ _3_ _que la alzaran en una posición muy envidiable…_

 _-Pero Candy es ella nunca cambiaría su nivel de vida y el amor por los demás así que ….._

 _-Que ella será un prospecto para los muchos lord de este país, en ruinas una esperanza de vida….dijo Michael con un tono burlón….- si no te has dado cuenta Candice con su sencillez roba el aliento de cualquier mozo de esquina._

 _-Si lo sé, pero tengan en cuenta que Candy no sabe nada aun sobre su familia biológica y quiero ser yo quien hable con ella porque se no lo tomara bien toda esta información…los miro y algo en sus rostros supo que algo no estaba bien…_

 _-Que sucede Michael no me mientan que ocurre algo… ellos asintieron y Robert fue quien le dijo que ha pasado.._

 _-La reina ha mandado un decreto a el abuelo paterno_ _4_ _de Candice y a Sir Mcdoughall para que Candice se case en el lapso de 3 semanas con el caballero que se le ha impuesto en el decreto a el príncipe Darren, o ella y su abuelo le escogerán uno de los cuatro que le han encontrado y han pedido cortejo a la joven….. el miro a Albert y tenía pálida de la impresión de la noticias…._

 _-Pero..Pero….quienes serían los otros prospectos si nadie conoce a Candy y nadie más aparte de nuestra familia; amigos muy cercanos y su majestad….entonces recordó al sr. Nathaniel Macgregor…_

 _-Si William Nath se adelantado con su majestad y si no mal recuerdo según una pequeña platica con El príncipe él o su padre proclamo y uso el antiguo protocolo, y recito el pedido de cortejo a su majestad delante de Arthur Macleod…_

 _-Pero también hubo dos personas que no creí que quisieran casarse pero escucharon de una princesa muy codiciada….._

 _-quienes son los otros tres Robert… decía Albert con irritación_

 _-Bueno uno es Nathaniel Macgregor, otro seria Anthony Campbell, El duque de GrandChester se anotó por parte de la reina y el otro es….Robert tosió para mirar a Albert que sabía que se molestaría…_

 _-Yo soy el cuarto candidato…. mande a mi tío el Conde Wellesley una misiva hace ya una semana contándole de Candy solo que no creí que se atreviera a comentarlo con la reina es su asistente personal, pido perdón por el inconveniente….decía Michael pero sus pensamientos eran muy excitantes solo en pronunciar una sola promesa de amor a Candice sería la gloria pero sabía que la rubia amaba con locura a ese hombre así que aunque doliera el, la amaría en silencio como todos aquellos a quienes ella tocaba con su luz._

 _-Está bien Michael, pero GrandChester porque….- El hablo conmigo, no entiendo_

2.- Los montes Cotswold o Cotswolds son una serie de colinas en la zona sudoeste y oeste de Inglaterra, abarcan un área de unos 40 km x 145 km. La zona ha sido denominada como "La zona Cotswold de Belleza Natural Sobresaliente"

3.- Antiguo rey de escocia (los descendientes fueron pocos y después se ocultaron o desaparecieron)

4.- El Rey Frederick de Liechtenstein


	17. Chapter 17campanas de amor

**Hd16**

 **Este fic es de mi propia autoría solo los personajes de Candy-Candy no son míos y a todas que escribimos con estos maravillosos personajes de las senseis kyoyko mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi gracias por darnos un poco de alas con ella y podernos imaginar un mundo diferente**.

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

cap.16 _campanas de amor_

Mientras Candice viajaba en un carro con varios militares que eran tan peculiares como ellos mismos, vio unos ojos tristes, nostálgicos y llenos de dolor ante un sargento con mal carácter que en el fondo era como un niño solo, así que dio un codazo a la chica que estaba junto a ella mientras creía que nadie la miraba; se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-Anahis, por que no hablas con el…. Se alejó y Ai brinco ante el susto que le dio….

-Candy, me asustaste, no sé de qué hablas chica mira que… apenas iba a negar las cosas pero Candy negó con la cabeza y sonrió pensando en el pasado…

-Es mejor enfrentar las cosas que esperar que alguien más te dé la oportunidad y encontrar a quien realmente te amé a y solo a ti entiendes y si crees que nunca habrá alguien mejor que él, lucha pero, asegúrate de que al menos el, lo sepa…..la miro y guiño su ojo de forma picara y rieron en lo bajo ante su pícaro gesto….

-Lo tendré en cuenta Carlo…. Candy se puso roja ante su nombre ficticio ropa de joven era muy guapo pero aun con el pelo dentro de una peluca castaña sus enorme ojos la delataban y soltó una sonora risa que despertó a medio mundo…

-Bueno de que ríen jóvenes enamorados… decía uno de los chicos que aun desconocía la identidad de Candice…

-Nada que te importe cabo aquí la dama me decía que nunca tomaría él te contigo como vez….lo miro de forma altanera pero sofisticada como lo hacía Terry en el san pablo…-además que te importa si la enamoro o no…

-Mira tú burguesito de …..Le iba golpear cuando se oyó por la radio un comunicado de emergencia…

-Línea 6-

SOS…..alguien nos escucha el enemigo acaba de bombardear el pueblo , ahí muchos herido necesitamos ayuda ….alguien oye …por favor son solo mujeres, niños y gente mayor por favor…

-línea 2-

Aquí halcón quien es su superior…..

-línea 6-

Halcón aquí cabo Wolf superior cayó en derrumbe… muchos heridos…. Wilson superior perdido….

Ordenes investigar fronteras y fuimos bombardeados patrulla mitad casi ilesa….. pero ciudadanos en peligro…

-línea 2-

Ok, mantenga los soldados en calma la ayuda está en camino… peligro de ataque o solo un bombardeo sorpresivo…

-línea 6-

Sorpresivo, pero halcón no tenemos medico ya que Wilson era medico de unidad…..estamos cerca de los campos de….zzzzzzz(se corta la comunicación)…..

-Diablos se cortó la comunicación, oye Ai cuáles son los poblados cerca de escocia y el mar… miro al a chica y esta asintió saco los mapas y estudio los lugares que probablemente atacaron, Candice miro los planos con ella y vio un pequeño poblado que era conocido por ella y las chicas apunto a su amiga ese lugar….

-Si yo también creo que ese sería un punto de quiebre….. Se sorprendió de la rapidez y seguridad de la rubia…-Señor Newcastle es el más probable ya está cerca de uno de los pistas para los pilotos….

-Perdón Carlo pero necesitare de tu ayuda, perdón no quería que pasaras por esto….el la miro y ella sonrió con malicia…

-Sargento no recuerda quien soy yo, y no se preocupe que sabía que algún día serviría a los amigos y mi deber humano también me obliga…. Asintió al llamado de su alma por esa chica y recordó la humilde alma que llenaba de luz sus ojos…-está bien pelotón todos en modo furtivo….

-El equipo se dividió 2 unos en un carro de reparto y otros donde Candy iba en 2 carretas vestidos de gitanos….así llegaron todos cansados al poblado de Newcastle…

El Poblado estaba casi en ruinas con muchos heridos, Candice solo tuvo un minuto de concentración y se arremango la camisa soltó el moño de su camisa tomo aire, y se puso al mando de la campaña de heridos que entraba del campamento hospitalario, vio niños mujeres y ancianos como soldados con múltiples mutilaciones y otros horrores pero aun así no soltó su coraje y su valentía en ningún momento….mientras en el otro lado del pueblo un carro se acercaba con velocidad y temiendo por la vida de la rubia…..

-Demonios William ten cuidado que es nuevo el auto mira que lo está recién traído de america….decía tom….-ya sé que era una sorpresa de stear para Candy pero hombre esto es una locura…..

-Lo se tom pero esa mujer, a ella solo se le ocurre un cosa así mira que estar atendiendo ella sola sin ayuda alguna ….. Miro por el retrovisor el camión con suministros médicos y enfermeras para auxiliar a su rubia inconsciente del peligro que corría pero dentro de, él estaba orgulloso de su mujer por ser valiente y desinteresada pero todo tenía un límite y él ya lo había cruzado

Albert freno en el retén del poblado, Michael entrego los documentos que Hamilton le dio…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saliendo de un pequeño poblado de la campiña inglesa…

-Bueno William creo que estás preparado para la noticia me he comunicado con los cuarteles en escocia me han informado que Candice no ha llegado ahí aun….Albert se frenó de repente apretando el volante del auto de su sobrino le mando como regalo de bodas…

-Eso quiere decir que Hamilton…miro a su copiloto de reojo casi sabiendo de alguna locura de su chica tozuda….

-Mira William hace unas horas ella iba con un conwoy de soldados a su destino cuando recibieron una llamada de auxilio de un poblado cercano y hay muchos heridos así que El sargento le pido un favor a tu chica…..lo miro parecía que había visto un fantasma…

-Donde fue el llamado de auxilio Robert…. Sabiendo que solo hay un posible resultado unos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda….

-Newcastle….. Cerca de escocia, pero fue un ataque sorpresivo, no está en peligro ahora William, en este momento un conwoy saldrá para haya si quieres ir con ellos…. Albert no dijo nada solo asintió tocándose la cabeza sabía que ella iría por su vocación humanitaria pero solo a ella se le ocurrió ir ahí….

-Si saldré ahora mismo por mientras pasare por tom y su esposa; y saldré de inmediato…. Se alejó dejando a los dos caballeros un poco preocupados…..

-Oye Robert no fue ahí donde stear cayó al mar, perdiendo la memoria…miro a su amigo y este asintió..

-Ese tipo de cosas dejan marcas en las personas pero Candice es una mujer muy fuerte puede con eso y más….miro a Michael y supo que la asistiría…-Entonces vas a ir con el conwoy de suplementos…. El joven asintió a su amigo.

-Así como Candy yo soy voy al llamado del deber por el cual servimos…sonrió ante el recuerdo de la rubia temeraria en la torre….

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin flshback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Doctor?, ya el doctor Carlo lo espera es urgente que vaya a la carpa hospital…decía uno de los soldados que recogió los documentos y miro a Albert….-Señor el sargento Macleod lo espera en el la iglesia… Albert asintió y miro a tom y los dos se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro…

-disculpe soldado quien este Carlo…decía Michael sorprendido esperaba a Candy a cargo del hospital mientras caminaba se encontró con un montón de soldados riendo junto a un joven castaño muy bajo para ser un hombre, contando una anécdota muy graciosa…

-Es en serio caballeros han visto a una chica colgando de una soga con un brazo y en el otro una maleta con ropa, ese si era algo para morir de risa…..todos imaginaban a la intrépida dama que haría eso, mientras reían…-Bueno caballeros los dejo casi llega mi colega así que me despido….

-Bueno caballero yo he visto a un ángel volador como usted dice pero esa chica fue muy valiente y no solo eso que es una buena amiga…decía Michael mientras que Candice volteo sorprendida pero sin desmentir su personaje…..

-Oh es enserio y usted es …..Riendo por dentro mientras él la miraba con detalle….

-Oh disculpe mi descortesía soy el Sargento Medico Doctor Michael Clermont a su servicio con quien tengo el gusto….lo miro y sus ojos eran tan verdes y resplandecientes así que supo quién era (-pequeña truhan así que haciéndote pasar por hombre bueno eso es lógico pero vamos a ver que dice William)….

-Mucho gusto Carlo White, ayudo en la medida que puedo, pero que bueno que llego doctor así pongámonos manos a la obra en lo que nos solicitan, lo pondré al tanto de lo que tenemos y cuáles son los pacientes que tendrán que salir de aquí sígueme…..(uf no me descubierto, que bien pero que hace Michael aquí, mmm le preguntare a mi primo ese truhan ocultándome cosas ya me las pagara)…

En ese momento se detuvo su vista en la entrada del pabellón de cirugía y vio al hombre por el que su corazón latía cada segundo de su vida pero tuvo que obligarse a tomar una respiración calmada y enfrentarlo sola con una angustia que corroía su corazón tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero su deber medico con sus pacientes era primero ya que empezó este lio lo terminaría y dios la perdonase por tener pensamientos pecaminosos pero ella lo amaría y el sabría cuánto era eso…Se detuvo frente su adorado rubio y su amoroso hermano con una cara seria y profesional…

-Caballeros en que puedo servirles….el rubio le miro con desconcierto y supo sin tener duda quien estaba en frente de ellos, pero también sabía que su posición no se delataría si alguien estuviera siguiéndolos…como en el barco….

-Doctor….le guiño un ojo y ella casi pierde el suelo pero solo sonrío….-estamos buscando a mi prometida pero también al sargento Macleod, me gustaría hablar con su superior….-Oh Michael ya estás aquí….miro al amigo de Robert

-William si voy encargarme de los casos complicados para que el doctor Carlo descanse y lo lleve con Macleod, yo estaré de guardia esta noche colega…. Miro a Candy y sonrío antes de salir a ver a los pacientes…

-Bueno caballeros síganme está el sargento movilizando a los pocos civiles y algunos soldados lesionados, aquí por favor…. Abrió el atrio de la iglesia y paso a una pequeña biblioteca de la casa obispal a penas se oían voces atreves de la gruesa puerta y toco, se oyó un…-entren….

-Sargento Macleod…. Miro a los soldados que estaban con leo y supo que su equipo de reconocimiento había llegado… saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y ellos respondieron y se retiraron….

-Oh señor William me preguntaba cuando vendría por ese remolido que es mi prima hehehe…lo miro y no sabía si estaba blanco como un papel o un fantasma su rostro estaba desencajado, ante la noticia de ella sabía quién era realmente por todo su ser sintió un escalofrió, la miro buscando enojo , furia algo que lo alejara de ella pero no su mirada era dulce y tierna como solo ella era..

Ella lo miro como queriendo saber si le odiaba por ocultar de ella la verdad y ella solo sonrío con más ganas sabiendo que su familia la amaban a tal extremo de quererla dentro de una burbuja de cristal para que ni el aire la tocara pero ella era una mujer con mucho carácter y tomo sus manos y lo abrazo….

-Oh Albert que bien que estas bien tenía miedo de no volverte a ver mi amor….apenas se apartó un poco de él cuándo sintió sus cálidos labios en los de ella como si el fuego de su alma le reconocía en ese toque sensual…..se alejaron un poco por el sonido de un carraspeo muy pronunciado…

\- bueno hermana creo que esto es nuevo para mí siempre tan tu ….. Decía tom mirándola de arriba a abajo con gracias….-Ahora si pareces el hermano que siempre quise….decía con una sonrisa pícara…..y de repente un pisotón y un golpe en la espinilla lo aquejaban mirando a la furia rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa….

-Mira querido hermano mayor tu amada esposa sabrá tu más terribles secretos de Thomas Steven muy pronto…..entonces con ojos de cachorrito quiso suplicar su perdón…-Oh chico solo porque te quiero hermano…. Y soltó una sonora carcajada que contagio a todos los presentes….

-Bueno Candice ya que estamos aquí quisiera decirte algo muy importante ya que sabes de tu verdadera identidad tú tienes una idea de lo que realmente quieres hacer….Leo la miro y ella asintió con sus verdes ojos a su amado Albert, a las personas importantes estaban con ella solo faltaría su amada madre pero sabía que era lo correcto y porque no esperaría más para estar junto al hombre que ama….

-Sí, quiero casarme hoy como ustedes como mis testigos y en esta iglesia que dices tu Albert…. Se volteo a mirar al rubio y solo que vio fue una sonriso de satisfacción total asintió tomando sus manos…. –Candice cásate conmigo ahora y para siempre, quiero que nos unamos ante las personas que son nuestro pasado y futuro , ante dios en esta tierra como testigos la luna y las estrellas, que serán las mismas que miraremos toda nuestra vida y aun así serán las mismas cuando no estemos en esta tierra y seamos uno ante dios…..

-Oh Albert eres un romántico, y si casémonos aún tengo mucho por vivir pero lo viviremos juntos como familia…. Tomo las manos de Albert, y levanto las manos a tom y luego miro a leo y estos se unieron en abrazo de hermandad pura…..

Eso es lo que faltaba en su vida, gente que le quisiera como él era; sin maquillaje ni nombres falsos, ni máscaras y entre sombras, una familia ese abrazo fue lo que el necesitaba para saber que era amor de familia y es pequeña mujer con ojos dulces era la que le regresaba a su familia con creces…. –Bueno Señorita será mejor que vaya a vestirte, Ai (Anahis)1 tiene tu vestido y aquí mi primo se arreglara el cura los casara hoy mismo…. Asintieron los dos y se dieron un beso de despedida…

-Pero como sabias que ella….lo miro y su sonrisa irónica se asomó por su rostro, Lionel miro a los hombres y platico con ellos de como Candice se enteró de su verdadera identidad…

-Es fácil William ella siempre será ella verdad… sonrío a los dos y ellos sonrieron en respuesta asintiendo y tomando asiento para platicar…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Salió a su encuentro y ella le sonrió con ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba ya que estaba tomando te para sofocar la sed terrible que causaba el químico….

-Oh Sargento Lionel gracias por salvarme de aquella precaria situación… decía ella mientras lo miraba con sorpresa, su rostro aunque algo tosco le era familiar y recordó al fino caballero escoses que fue a la fiesta de su primo, estaba segura que era de la edad de Albert o un poco más grande que el…..-Usted no es familiar de sir Arthur Macleod verdad, porque se le parece mucho sabe… y sonrió como si el sol iluminara un día oscuro y sombrío, a Lionel le pareció el gesto más seductor que podía recordar en alguna chica, pero se recompuso un segundo después ante todo ella era su familia y así sería….

-Si efectivamente señorita Candice mi tío es sir Macleod, si no es mucha indiscreción donde lo conoció…miro a la chica y esta le ofreció té con una fina elegancia y pensar que ella era su prima en términos legales pero lo era él sabía muy bien que Candice era hija de una importante familia real pero, saber que era su prima fue un golpe para su corazón, mientras ella le contaba sobre cómo conoció a su tío recordó la llamada y el encuentro con Nathaniel Macgregor un ser vicioso y obsesivo…..

-Entonces eso es lo que paso en el poco tiempo que ha trascurrido de mi salida de america aquí eso es lo que me ha acontecido, entonces puedo saber que pasa en realidad y si puedo regresar con mi prometido, sargento Leo…. Lo miro cuando dejo su taza de té en la mesita de jardín para ver que se quedó viéndola como si tuviera dos cabezas….-algo está mal Leo….-que sucede porque estas tan pálido…. Toco su rostro miro sus ojos y procedió a oír su corazón ella tenía preocupación de que sintiera enfermo y ella era muy seria con su vocación, tomo sus manos y tomo el pulso… mientras que Lionel escuchaba en su mente las palabras de ella retumbaban en tota su mente (mi prometido)…(mi prometido).. Ella tenía dueño pero se dio cuenta en su shock ante la frase y las acciones de Candice, él se sonrojo cuando ella tomo sus manos y se sentó en la silla, miro sus pecas y sus labios tan cerca que casi era posible besarla pero era de otro y se veía que ella lo adoraba… tomo control de sus emociones y hablo ocultando sus sentimientos por ella…..

-Estoy bien Srita. Candice….

-Candy, leo creo que tienes el derecho de tutearme al ver salvado mi vida y te debo tanto por protegerme pero mis amigos y familia estarán muy angustiados si no damos señales de vida, entiendes…. El asintió y volvió su mirada a ella…

-Está bien Candy ellos , saben que estas bien pero el problema son esas dos personas de las que hablamos y no creo que se hallan tragado el señuelo sin sospechar algo….. Decía mientras miraba que su amiga Ai llegaba con su encargo con muchos paquetes para Candice.

-Sargento aquí esta lo que me pidió pero no entiendo para que necesita estas cosas… el cabo lo miro y él sonreía de una forma burlesca para su forma de ser…

-Esto mi querido tommy es para la dama aquí presente… miro a Candy cuando esta veía los paquetes y las pelucas y le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo lo que planeaba hacer, para pasar desapercibidos ante el enemigo….

-esto es genial hace mucho que no me disfrazo…. Tomo la ropa de chico y se lanzó al su habitación a cambiarse de ropas…..

Mientras Candy se cambiaba en la habitación equivocada apenas había terminado de ponerse la peluca cuando oyó las voces de leo y ai hablando de ella….

-Mira leo se que es tu familia la única que te queda pero ella no sabe quién sois tú y tu tío pero espero que no le de un shock a la chica es dulce pero se ve a simple vista que es de un carácter fuerte ella no es delicada , ni tonta sabes que aquí hay recuerdos de tu tía y su familia se dará cuenta rápidamente ….. la rubia oyó todo mientras ambos se alejaban por el pasillo…..

-Bueno que será eso tan importante que no se, se sentó en el pequeño saloncito del cuarto y en una repisa estaba el cuadro de una bella mujer se acercó y quedo impresionada con su cara ere la suya plasmada en esa pintura pero su pelo era más estilizado y tenía un broche como el de los Andrew pero con otro emblema aparte, el hombre a su lado lo había visto en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie…no quitaba la vista de unos ojos verdes que reflejaban su tristeza y a la vez su felicidad….

-Ella era bella verdad, era dulce, cariñosa una buena mujer el poco tiempo que estuve con ella fue como una madre para mí y el amor de mi tío aun que tú, te le pareces su luz y su amor por los demás siempre será eso que atrae a quien las mire…..ella no volteo solo levanto su mano y toco la pintura y se cayó de rodillas llorando….

-Ella es mi….no pudo terminar de hablar cuando leo se acercó para abrazarla y apoyarla…

-Si Candice Ella es tu madre la mujer más maravillosa que conocí…. La vio sonriendo pero lágrimas de alegría y preguntas…

-Ella murió verdad, no me abandono, que paso leo quien eres quien es el, por qué se una cosa me parezco a ella pero a él no…lo miro con irritación y supo que el le diría la verdad, lo vio asentir y la llevo a l sillón del despacho para hablar…

-Si Candice mi tío no es tu padre biológico pero él se casó con tu madre después de enviudar y protegerlas a ambas de familiares de su esposo….ella tomaba un café, pero sentía seca su garganta con la noticia….

-Entonces el también murió…miro afuera el rosal entonces pregunto…..-Ellos saben quién soy verdad….el dejo su coñac suspiro, y asintió..

-Pero hace poco se confirmó tu identidad y mi tío en cuanto lo supo se dirigió a buscarte pero se enteró que una poderosa familia te había adoptado, así que se comunicó conmigo hace poco y supe de inmediato quien eras "prima"….

-ooh por dios entonces quien era mi padre...lo miro y su rostro estaba en guerra con sus emociones pero ella recordó al príncipe y su hijo su porte y su cara….-No por dios leo dime que no soy una….. Lo miro y el dio un resoplido de rendición pero antes de que dijera algo alguien más estaba con ellos…

-Te dije que no era tonta hombres porque no piensan que uno sacara sus conclusiones….miro a Candy y asintió hacía ella con serenidad-Si Candy el príncipe Darren es tu tío, tú eres una heredera de la casa de Liechtenstein, así que sabes por lo menos lo importante pero hay otra cuestión ahora…. Miro a Leo y con resignación él le dio las malas noticias….

-Por orden de su majestad la reina para preservar la unión de las casas reales por contingencia alguien de, los Andrew deberá casarse con alguien de la casa Hamburgo-austriaca…

-A la proclama a la familia Andrew…se detuvo un momento y pensó que si ella y Albert se casaban la proclama se cumpliría, pero se tendría que dar parte a la familia que ella es la hija perdida del príncipe ¿?...-pero si el príncipe Darren es mi tío quien fue mi padre….

-Bueno tu padre es el fallecido príncipe heredero Elliot Liechtenstein I, pero fuiste reconocida por mi tío en acta de nacimiento en estados unidos…miro a su prima y ella sonreía ante los acontecimientos recordó lo que su madre le dijo:

" _**-Candice, es verdad que este día habrá muchas preguntas a tu pasado pero confía en mi cuando te digo que es para mejor , solo siento que no podre tenerte más y sufro con separarme de ti hija mi corazón se encoge en saber que te perderé como perdí a mis adorados chicos…. Su voz se cortó por el dolor de perder a su pequeña revoltosa en ese momento sintió un par de brazos que la tomaban con amor sincero.**_

 _ **-mama a pesar de que fuera la hija de un emperador yo siempre seré tu Candy sabes que eres mi madre y nunca dejaras de serlo, en donde yo este tu siempre serás mi madre aquí en mi corazón y en mi mente nunca dejara de saber que tú eres y será mi madre ante la sociedad."**_

-Ahora entiendo por qué todos estaban tan aprensivos con el viaje….entonces Albert lo sabía y no pudo contarle sobre esto, siempre estaba nervioso y algo pensativo….-Tontito amor mío ….dijo en voz alta… leo y Ai se miraron asombrados de la chica que estaba tomando todo muy bien..

-Bueno manos a la obra….. se paró del sofá donde estaba y empezó a caminar como si fuera un caballero y se dirigió a Ai….-milady mi nombre es Carlo White para servirle sabrá decirme en cual vehículo estaré con los demás….apenas pudo soportar sus caras cuando los tres rieron de las ocurrencias de la rubia…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ofin de flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era entrada el atardecer la capilla se ilumino con miles de velas el sacerdote está en el altar improvisado con miles de flores de los jardines y música que tocaban algunos soldados Albert estaba parado ahí esperando a su dulce Candy

-Dios que nervios, donde deje los anillos….toco los bolsillos de su traje pero no encontró los anillos y una mano se los entregó levanto el rostro y ahí estaba dos anillos celtas escoses originales con los emblemas de los Macleod-Andrew los anillos de bodas de su madre y padrastro…-Gracias Lionel se que esto es muy valioso para ti y tu tío…..lo miro y el sonrío al rubio….-Solo hazla feliz hombre….asintió con mucha felicidad.

-mientras la novia-

-Candice White Andrew es hora de casarte o dejaras a ese pobre hombre plantado ahí con el corazón en tus… volteo cuando la puerta abrió y se quedó sin palabras ahí estaba la rubia en ese vestido que acentuaba su cuerpo y a la vez parecía un ángel con pequeñas mangas de 3/4 depuro encajes y con un vestido largo con un velo con piedras estaba hermosa….-bueno hermana creo que el morirá feliz solo viéndote así….. Ambos sonreían

-es el vestido de mama, Lionel lo mando arreglar con las mujeres del pueblo ... como me quería casar urgentemente jajajaja, pero estoy feliz de tenerlos aquí hermano , a ti y a Lionel, Anahis….lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de derramar…

-Ah no señorita no lloraras mira que me a costado dejarte así de bella…. Decía Anahis con una gran sonrisa…-vamos que el novio espera….

Albert miro en andar de su ángel que tomo en sus brazo a su hermano y a su primo para caminar hacia el, como un bello regalo, su corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba sabía que podría morir después de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo ella seria suya ante los ojos de los hombres y de dios…

-señor Andrew acepta usted ha esta dama para amarla respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe….

-Perdón padre podría yo agregar algo por favor…. Miro al cura y el comprendió lo que haría..

-Claro hijo aún se acostumbra aunque no es muy seguido espérame si…..asintió y tomo las manos de Candy y se arrodillo y los espectadores que fueron muchos murmuraron y empezaron a cantar en gaélico…

-Mi amada Candice White Andrew Macleod Liechtenstein hoy juro ante estos hombres y mujeres amarte, honrarte, protegerte, adorarte, pero ante nada moriré cuando dios lo indique pero aun en el mas allá serás mía como yo seré tuyo me uno a ti en alma y corazón, en la luz y en la oscuridad, entre nosotros no habrá falsedad solo nuestro amor acéptame, como yo acepto mo ghaol2, se mi todo se mi bhean3 para la eternidad…espero la respuesta de ella….

-Yo te acepto a ti William Albert Andrew como mi cèile4para toda la eternidad, caminare y tomare tu mano en la oscuridad hasta ver la luz de un nuevo día te amere hasta el fin de los tiempos y aun así te encontrare en una nueva vida…se acercó el padre con un pequeño cuchillo y pregunto a ambos…

-Los dos haber aceptado mutuamente como dios como testigo quien entrega a esta dama….Lionel se levanto tomo el cuchillo y se corto la palma….-Yo la entrego con honor y salud aquí mi pacto a ti sir Andrew que ella es tuya ya que es carne y sangre de mi familia…el padre saco un sello de la iglesia tomo la sangre de Lionel y marco un pergamino….

-Yo William Albert Andrew acepto el pacto contigo hermano de mía amada he aquí el pacto de honor entre nosotros….tomo el cuchillo y en otro tazón sangro y el padre tomo el sello y sello el pergamino, miro a Candice y ella supo que seguía…

-Yo Candice White Andrew Macleod Liechtenstein acepto el pacto entre las familias aquí mis testigos, yo acepto la unión que hoy sea dado, aceptando mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, yo seré el alma, la guía y resguardo de nuestra familia, se ha dicho y honrando nuestra palabra aquí mi sangre…. Tomo el cuchillo y en el último tazón puso su sangre y el padre tomo su sello y plasmo en el pergamino su sangre….

-Ahora hijos están casados ante dios y los hombres pero sepan que este pergamino es la unión de una vida, de un nación, de una familia que es más grande que ustedes, señor Andrew puede besar a su novia….se oyeron silbidos , hurras todas las personas que se unieron en esa boda vivieron su amor con ellos…. Entre halagos y felicitaciones ambos se miraron felices de ser para si mismos.

Chicas disculpas por la tardanza pero aquí un pedacito mas de estos rubios a todas gracias por su paciencia y amor aunque no todas me quieran no es cierto chicas espero que les guste aquí se despide su amiga usagihell34 nos leemos después bye.

1.-Ai es Anahis solo que abrevia como un sobre nombre

2.- mo ghaol (gaélico escoses significa amor mio)

3.-esposa

4-esposo


	18. Chapter 18 simplemente amor

**Esta historia es mía sin de mi propia inventiva ya sé que los personajes que amamos no son nuestros pero son parte de cada uno de nosotros y tuvieron que inspirarnos para lograr alcanzar o superar situaciones difíciles de ante mano gracias por su apoyo y a mi amiga que es mi gran inspiración, así antes que nada decir con el dolor de mi corazón Candy no es mía es propiedad de senseis Kyoko Mizuky e Yumiko Igarashi.**

 _ **Heredera de amor**_

 _Cap. 17 simplemente Amor_

 **Anteriormente….**

Era entrada el atardecer la capilla se ilumino con miles de velas el sacerdote está en el altar improvisado con miles de flores de los jardines y música que tocaban algunos soldados Albert estaba parado ahí esperando a su dulce Candy

-Dios que nervios, donde deje los anillos….toco los bolsillos de su traje pero no encontró los anillos y una mano se los entregó levanto el rostro y ahí estaba dos anillos celtas escoses originales con los emblemas de los Macleod-Andrew los anillos de bodas de su madre y padrastro…-Gracias Lionel se que esto es muy valioso para ti y tu tío…..lo miro y el sonrío al rubio….-Solo hazla feliz hombre….asintió con mucha felicidad.

-mientras la novia-

-Candice White Andrew es hora de casarte o dejaras a ese pobre hombre plantado ahí con el corazón en tus… volteo cuando la puerta abrió y se quedó sin palabras ahí estaba la rubia en ese vestido que acentuaba su cuerpo y a la vez parecía un ángel con pequeñas mangas de 3/4 depuro encajes y con un vestido largo con un velo con piedras estaba hermosa….-bueno hermana creo que el morirá feliz solo viéndote así….. Ambos sonreían

-es el vestido de mama, Lionel lo mando arreglar con las mujeres del pueblo ... como me quería casar urgentemente jajajaja, pero estoy feliz de tenerlos aquí hermano , a ti y a Lionel, Anahis….lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de derramar…

-Ah no señorita no lloraras mira que me ha costado dejarte así de bella…. Decía Anahis con una gran sonrisa…-vamos que el novio espera….

Albert miro en andar de su ángel que tomo en sus brazo a su hermano y a su primo para caminar hacia él, como un bello regalo, su corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba sabía que podría morir después de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo ella seria suya ante los ojos de los hombres y de dios…

-señor Andrew acepta usted ha esta dama para amarla respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe….

-Perdón padre podría yo agregar algo por favor…. Miro al cura y el comprendió lo que haría..

-Claro hijo aún se acostumbra aunque no es muy seguido espérame si…..asintió y tomo las manos de Candy y se arrodillo y los espectadores que fueron muchos murmuraron y empezaron a cantar en gaélico…

-Mi amada Candice White Andrew Macleod Liechtenstein hoy juro ante estos hombres y mujeres amarte, honrarte, protegerte, adorarte, pero ante nada moriré cuando dios lo indique pero aun en el más allá serás mía como yo seré tuyo me uno a ti en alma y corazón, en la luz y en la oscuridad, entre nosotros no habrá falsedad solo nuestro amor acéptame, como yo acepto mo ghaol 2, se mi todo se mi bhean3 para la eternidad…espero la respuesta de ella….

-Yo te acepto a ti William Albert Andrew como mi cèile4 para toda la eternidad, caminare y tomare tu mano en la oscuridad hasta ver la luz de un nuevo día te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos y aun así te encontrare en una nueva vida…se acercó el padre con un pequeño cuchillo y pregunto a ambos…

-Los dos haber aceptado mutuamente como dios como testigo quien entrega a esta dama….Lionel se levantó tomo el cuchillo y se cortó la palma….-Yo la entrego con honor y salud aquí mi pacto a ti sir Andrew que ella es tuya ya que es carne y sangre de mi familia…el padre saco un sello de la iglesia tomo la sangre de Lionel y marco un pergamino….

-Yo William Albert Andrew acepto el pacto contigo hermano de mía amada he aquí el pacto de honor entre nosotros….tomo el cuchillo y en otro tazón sangro y el padre tomo el sello y sello el pergamino, miro a Candice y ella supo que seguía…

-Yo Candice White Andrew Macleod Liechtenstein acepto el pacto entre las familias aquí mis testigos, yo acepto la unión que hoy sea dado, aceptando mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, yo seré el alma, la guía y resguardo de nuestra familia, se ha dicho y honrando nuestra palabra aquí mi sangre…. Tomo el cuchillo y en el último tazón puso su sangre y el padre tomo su sello y plasmo en el pergamino su sangre….

-Ahora hijos están casados ante dios y los hombres pero sepan que este pergamino es la unión de una vida, de un nación, de una familia que es más grande que ustedes, señor Andrew puede besar a su novia….se oyeron silbidos , hurras todas las personas que se unieron en esa boda vivieron su amor con ellos…. Entre halagos y felicitaciones ambos se miraron felices de ser para si mismos.

Todos festejaron que los rubios se casaran pero cerca de su amor en un pequeña finca se encontraba las sombras del pasado que querían tomar a la rubia para siniestros planes…..

 _ **Finca sussex-macgregor**_

En el pequeño despacho de la casa…..

-Que quieres mujer no estabas con mi padre te dije que te quedaras con el no necesito de tus servicios Kathy sabes que me molesta tu presencia…. Decía con rencor e impotencia al mirar a esa mujer en sus ojos desde que era un jovenzuelo ella fue la que lo instruyo en las arte de la carne y él se dejó arrastrar hasta que se alejó de golpe y sacio sus ganas con otras damas más finas y menos posesivas pero aun notaba su lujuria por sus ojos aunque era bella en cierta medida aun él tenía en mente unos ojos verde y esa boca color cereza que añoraba con locura sin pensar en otra mujer solo en la que era para él su más grande tesoro, pero los Andrew y esa loca mujer han hecho eso imposible, agarrando su copa con más fuerza de la debida rompió la copa en su mano y se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez , Kathy ya se estaba encargando de limpiarla y sintió una repentina repulsión por la obsesión desmedida de ella.

-Señor… apenas terminaba de limpiarlo que se dio cuenta de que él retiraba su mano de golpe ante su cercanía…..

-No es necesario puedo atenderme bien yo solo así que puedes salir de aquí ahora mismo ….. La miro fríamente y ella se quebró en ese momento su mente estaba nuevamente obsesionada por el hombre joven que fue su amante joven ella sabía que ella no era una joven pero le amaba enfermamente y como su amor platónico sino era de ella entonces tomaría la vida de la mujer que robaba sus pensamiento y con un plan en mente salió sin derramar una sola lagrima ya el seria suyo aunque fuera solo en su perturbada mente…

Ella salió del salón para beneplácito de Nathaniel estaba seguro que esa mujer sabía algo de su amada rubia pero el había seguido aquellas pistas falsas sin pensar que era un cebo distractor mientras se llevaban a Candy a otra parte , si Candice ella era como su nombre dulce , elegante, hermosa , inteligente y sobre todo rica según su padre ella era el logro que su madre le encomendó y sobre todo su pase a una mejor vida ya que el pequeño reino contaba con grandes beneficio económicos ya que su país era un país neutro , aparte estaba unido con la reina de Inglaterra por lazos muy estrechos y era de sangre real por ambos lados de la familia ya que ser descendiente de la antigua casa real bruce y la casa de Hamburgo mas no puedo pedir ella es la culminación de mis anhelos pero esa bruja , no impedirá mis planes y ese Andrew no podrá alejarme de ella antes lo elimino…. Pensaba con ira y celos que lo carcomían profundamente

-Señor, ha llegado un recado del señor Pierre… decía el mayordomo de la finca.

-Está bien Preston dámelo por favor… el hombre entrego el pequeño recado de su cómplice, cuando se retiraba Nath o detuvo…- y Preston, hazme un favor…. Dijo fríamente

-dígame señor que puedo hacer por usted….miro al joven amo con cautela…

-Kathy está en la finca y ella no es ama de llaves aquí así que si ella desea algo dejen que ella misma lo haga …..lo miro y hombre asintió con una sonrisa irónica y paso a retirarse del despacho…

Mientras el hombre se alejaba de, el Kathy lo detuvo y quiso sacarle información pero lo que obtuvo fueran negativas y una irónica burla de parte de su antiguo amigo de servicio….

-Por qué me dices que no puedes ayudarme… decía ella a Preston

-Mira querida ya no eres el ama de llaves de este lugar y el amo dijo que no dirás aires de ama y dueña aquí eres una sirvienta más para nosotros así que yo que tú, ponte hacer algo de provecho que si no trabajas no hay comida…

-pero que te pasa yo soy el dama de compa… no termino la frase sabía que cuando murió lady Macgregor su posición no era la misma, pero ahora ni ama de llaves era de su hijo, y porque por esa zorra rubia igual que su madre ella era una piedra en el zapato que tendría que eliminar por completo solo quería matarla lenta y dolorosa mente….

-exacto ahora caes en cuenta que tú nunca perteneciste a la familia el joven amo me dado órdenes de no levantar nada por ti así que si quieres comer hay mucho que hacer…. La miro y ella levanto su rostro y se dirigió a la cocina donde nadie la quería así que opto por hacer sus quehaceres para poder comer solo sin distracciones y tomaría decisiones, solo la muerte era la solución de tajo para ello….

-Pobre de ti niña quien diría queras la viva imagen de la sinvergüenza de tu madre…..levanto la mano para lavar la vajillas, que estaban en la cocina su cara una sólida fachada de tranquilidad pero sus pensamientos eran casi diabólicos y enferma de celos e ira contra la rubia, su alma como en el pasado esa rubia que tenía alma de santa como su madre seria presa fácil para ella quien diría que la encontraría ahí cerca para eliminar a su más odiada enemiga….

 _Así la noche pasaba con lentitud pero cerca se encontraba un festejo humilde entre soldados y pobladores de la villa y Albert y Candy estaban nerviosos por estar a solas ya que su mayor anhelo era realidad estaban juntos y casados con el documento en sus manos Leo se alejó de ellos solo mando un telegrama en el puesto de alto mando que él dirigía con mano dura pero siempre con camarería ante sus compañeros y subordinados pensando en lo difícil que era dejar concluso un amor platónico así era el ama a Candice por su semejanza a su madre quien no caería ante esa ninfa de ojos verdes y un alma pura pero Candice tenía razón, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver ,el verdadero amor se da día a día con pequeños momentos mutuos que solo es para ti, y estaba cerca , seré todo lo que quieran pero tonto no soy solo distraído por eso no reconocí a persona que me ama sin disfraces ni mentiras, solo me ve a mi….._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 **En la fiesta…**

Todos acérquense hay que tomar una foto con los novios decía uno de los chicos de Lionel (Leo), todos se acomodaron para salir con la pareja de rubios ellos sonrieron sin dejar fuera a quienes hicieron posible ese enlace…

-Señor creo que debería estar aún lado de la novia… decía el cabo …..

-Ven leo acércate…..le daba su mano atrayéndolo a ella para su gracia le recordó tanto a esa maravillosa mujer que fue su adoración por poco tiempo…..

-Felicidades querida se muy feliz porque Albert lo está, solo miro su sonrisa que no se aleja, el creo que ha ganado un ángel…..la mira y sus ojos se humedecen con una emoción de amor fraternal que no cabe duda tiene otro hermano en este hombre….

-Gracias primo solo quiero que me digas algo tanto me parezco a ella verdad, tú me miras como si la recordaras y eso ese amor que tienes dáselo a alguien que ha convivido contigo en el día a día, es tu brazo cuando te falta fuerza te hace sonreír en los días obscuros y en las noches tristes, ama si pero no aún recuerdo eso se guardan en la memoria y serán un bello momento pero a quien le des tu corazón eso será para siempre solo hay que darle una vez que lo veas por qué puede estar muy cerca y no verlo….. Decía ella mientras tomaban otra foto y el oía todo lo que decía ella, si eso sería difícil en el campo de batalla…..

-Ahora todos a bailar, pero antes los novios bailaran su primer vals….. Decía Ai con alegría…

-Canta Anahis, tienes una hermosa voz… decían sus compañeros

-Lo hare si el Jefe nos deja… mirando a leo con una mueca de preocupación o de auxilio y el se reía internamente de lo frustrante que era para ella que la hicieran cantar enfrente de muchas personas…..

-Claro porque no Ai deléitanos con tu mejor canción….. Deje a mi compañera de estrategia colorada de vergüenza pero antes de alejarme, alguien tomo mi mano y miro a la responsable de ello, no podía creer que Anahis y Candice las dos le engañaron …..

-claro que ella canta para deleitarnos adorado primo pero tu tocaras para nosotros …..lo miro entregando en sus manos el violín de su madre, que el cuido con cariño…

-Si adorado jefe usted tocara verdad chicos…. Y se oían a las personas alentarme a tocar, por primera vez lo supe ella ahí toda sonrojada, sonriendo para mí y nadie más, si a veces el amor está ahí y no lo vemos hasta es tarde pero yo no cerrare mis ojos a la verdad…..

-Si me piden así como desairar a dos bellas damas… sonreí y sentí ligera mi alma…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En eso entro un soldado algo apresurado a la carpa de estrategias cuando enviaba el telegrama al barco de su tío dandole los últimos reportes.

-Señor vengo de la estación en la entrada y han encontrado a un individuo sospechoso lo tiene resguardo esperando ordenes….. El miro a su cabo con los ojos fríos había vuelto a su trabajo para saber que pasaba.

-Un espía…. Decía con preocupación...

-No señor es ingles pero lo recuerdo señor trabajo para ese chico estirado cuando fuimos a la mansión Macgregor….. Apenas dijo eso salió de la carpa en dirección a la fiesta y miro a los novios y estos al mirarlo se acercaron a él, igual Anahis (Ai) para saber que ocurría el último en seguirlos fue tom….

-que pasa Lionel que ocurre, te ves pálido… decía Albert con preocupación también…..

-Es mejor que partan de inmediato a Irlanda un buque saldrá mañana en la tarde cuando lleguen ahí, está comprometido el viaje la comadreja del Lord está aquí capturado por la patrulla hace un instante es mejor que se vayan ahora…..leo miro Ai y ella asintió de regreso sabía que tendría que acompañarlos así se acababa la diversión ya que era prioridad distanciar a los chicos del acosador y de la loca que seguía sus pasos ya que estaban de acuerdo ambos que esa mujer quería dañar a la rubia…

-Estas seguro, que es el…. Decía Candice preocupada en la seguridad de su primo…..

-Si, es el uno de mis chicos lo ha identificado eso quiere decir que lord Macgregor estará pronto aquí y es mejor para ustedes que vayan a Irlanda además el coronel te esperan allá para la cirugía ….

-Esta bien solo prométeme que pensaras bien lo que hablamos y que estés a salvo….lo miro con esos ojos comprensivos y el asintió dando las gracias a dios por una gran hermana….

-Entonces hay que irnos Albert, Candy es mejor que se despidan de todos voy a buscar a Sophie…sin más se alejó de los rubios y fue en busca de su esposa y familia….

-Sophie, amor….. Busco a su esposa que estaba acostada en una pequeña cama , su tía y nana estaban tomando un te cuando entro tom apresurado…..

-Que pasa Tom, que sucede….. Decía lady jazmín preocupada del comportamiento de su sobrino ahora ..

-Solo que debemos marcharnos de inmediato es preciso que nos alistemos se acaba de llegar pero debemos embarcarnos para Irlanda de inmediato….. Tomo a su esposa con sus cobijas, mientras su tia política y nana rose se alistaban…

-cariño despierta…. Decía tom mientras unos ojos grises ámbar despertaban y le daba una sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?... decía Sophie aun dormida, mientras era llevada a el conwoy que los llevaría a la costa…

-debemos irnos Sophie, lord Macgregor está por llegar y es mejor partir de Inglaterra a Irlanda por la seguridad de mi hermana…. Esta asintió durmiendo otra vez….

Mientras tanto en el puesto de patrulla

-Ya les dije estoy aquí por encargo de mi jefe lord Nathaniel….decía el hombre a medio golpear….

-para mí que es un maldito espía alemán… decía uno de los soldados escupiendo en la cara al tipo.

-Dejen al hombre en paz… decía otro a la defensiva, mirando al hombre.

-que lo conoces hurt… decía otro, mientras el joven se ponía a la defensiva ante el comentario….-No como crees es la primera vez que…. En eso entro Leo de golpe se callaron

-Quien lo ha golpeado… miro a los soldados y todos miraron a los que levantaron la mano…

-Bueno, que ha dicho, nuestro invitado….todos se sorprendieron l no ser amonestados por su superior…..

-Señor aquí el caballero dice ser ingles pero actuaba sospechoso en las cercanías de la aldea buscando algo o …decía uno de los chicos cuando el levanto la mano en señal de silencio…

-Bueno hombre estoy seguro que eres un loco por seguirle la corriente a tu amo y señor verdad Linch…..Todos se miraron sin comprender lo que pasaba ahí, así que le quito las cadenas y le dio un trapo para limpiarse la cara….

-Bueno que te digo es mejor que te golpeen un rato hombre pero que les das a tus chicos para que peguen duro… decía el hombre ahí cuando tumbo de un golpe a los dos soldados que lo golpearon…

-Que te puedo decir son duros pero también algo brutos jajajajajaja, pero leales….. Miro como levanto a los dos chicos que había derribado dándoles un a mano para levantarse….

-Si es cierto, pero a lo que he venido, es mejor que se larguen de una vez el tipo esta demente Leo sinceramente no se quien está más loco el o esa mujer odiosa…. Decía con amarga verdad.

-que ha pasado, que te aventuraste a venir…. Lo miro queriendo saber que tan fregada estaba la misión…

-La mujer ha contratado a unos matones son muchos y él está peor tiene al muchacho este, que es su asistente ,averiguo que están aquí ese chico da miedo parece más loco que él, pero en realidad necesita salir ya….. -que solo me tomo unas horas venir aquí, pero no tardaran en llegar…. Lo miro con una furia incontenida por la mujer esa tenía que ser un ser malicioso un demonio para causar daño a los demás…..

-bueno deja te presento, Chicos dejen que les presente a mi amigo y compañero de armas Pierre Linch Miller…..DE repente se oyó un grito ahogado de furia y felicidad….-tu condenado hombre cuando ibas a reportarte… decía Anahis, cuando vio sus golpes todos sabían que los chicos tendrían problemas solo había tres reglas de la mano derecha de su líder….

1.- nadie le quitaba su comida… o perdería un miembro

2-Nadie se burla de ella… aunque este mal o equivocada…

3.- y más importante nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia se mete con amigas ,familia o personas especiales de Ai, porque es una tunda de unos días en cama a pan y agua…..

-Quien fue hermano…..decía con furia contenida, cuando todos salieron del pequeño lugar.

-Sigues siendo igual de incorregible hermana….la miro como si vieras un cachorrito….

-bueno ustedes dos son como una tormenta amenazando a quien se les ponga en medio verdad… miro a Pierre e Ai que se veían entre ellos sonriendo con picardía….

-Leo dejando de lado este problema es grave…. Pensaba en los matones y en el pequeño matón que Nath tenía como ayudante que era como una sombra…..

 **Mientras en la carpa-hospital** …

-Candy están todos en mejor condición de lo esperaba ya muchos están en excelente estado es bueno que tu estuvieras aquí…decía Michael viendo a la rubia que a la vez le sonreía…

-Gracias solo espera que tome los siguientes cursos de cirugía militar avanzada, solo espero llegar con Flamie a tiempo tú me alcanzara ahí verdad…..le miro ,y su cara de asombro decía más que mil palabras…..

-será un honor para mí asistirte en ese momento te veré ahí , saluda al coronel por mi candy….se alejó de ella con una gran sonrisa… esa rubia debería ser cirujano pensaba el con gran admiración…..

-Candy, estamos listos para salir en este momento solo faltas tú mi amor…. Albert se acercó a ella sonriendo ante la imagen de su dulce esposa al fin…

-Disculpa Albert pero Michael tenía que entregarle todos los registros de los soldados y civiles pos-operatorios y demás ya sabes….

-Bien dicen que aunque que aunque alejes al pastor de su mundo el siempre buscar más ovejas… dijo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada ante la cara de su dulce amor en sus brazos.

-y eso que quiere decir amor….pregunto ella un poco confundida…

-bueno mi amor eso quiere decir que aunque no estés en un elegante hospital tu amor por los demás te rebasa y eres eficiente en lo que amas y eso es tu vocación de ayudar a los demás sean quien sea y donde sea…..

-Oh Bert eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho mi amor…. Tomo su mano y salió con el hacia donde estaba el conwoy que los llevaría al puerto de escoses donde se embarcarían para salir de ahí a Irlanda…..

 _ **En america**_

Una pareja de castaños estaba sorprendido ante los alegatos del señor Stevens y Archí que se había tornado un poco acalorado ante la sorpresa del joven de que su tía estaba casada con el ranchero millonario…..

-Bueno Archivald como abogado no tienes bases ante nuestro amor muchacho si que eres un hueso duro de roer ….. Reía el jovial ranchero ante la cara del joven empresario, que estaba a punto de reventarle la vena…

-Hermano di algo por favor esto es….. Decía archí ante su hermano y Paty sin medir sus palabras..

-Archivald Cornwall te lo advierto jovencito esto no es de tu incumbencia…..decía Elroy a su sobrino con tristeza

-dime joven Archí que pasaría si después de muchos años encontraras a la mujer que amaste con toda el alma y tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella…. Sin sonrisa de por medio miro al joven para que este pensara con calma y viendo su aceptación total en su semblante.

-Tiene razón pero no pudieron esperar a que al menos regresaran Albert y Candy de Irlanda…. Con resignación decía el castaño elegante….

-Mira mi querido archí te diré un hermoso secreto aquí entre ustedes y nosotros es que hable con Albert antes y mi amada Elroy hablo con Candice ante de irse…

-Ellos nos dieron sus bendiciones ante todo tenemos mucho que años por delante para verlos a ustedes casados y que nos den nietos así que mi amado sobrino deja de ser tan scrooge…miro a a sus sobrinos con picardía había sido demasiados años escondiendo su naturaleza picara ante la cortina de la rectitud y las buenas costumbre hasta que el amor volvía a ella y las risas volvieron a sus oídos…

-Dios esto es inverosímil ella hablan como Candy puedes creerlo hermano…. Miro a su izquierda y stear estaba a risa suelta mientras que él sonreía ante la alegría contagiosa de ese par de enamorados….

-mira adorado hermano de eso es la vida una sorpresa en cada esquina, pero dejando eso de lado tía felicidades por tus nupcias, pero Candy estará en peligro de nuevo se lo que te digo está segura de que saldrán a tiempo de escocia….

-Si Stear eso nos mandó a decir el coronel Hamilton en la llamada que recibimos mi hija estará en la guardia de su majestad para ir a Irlanda… pensaba con preocupación cuando sintió una mano en señal de apoyo y amor….

-Todo estará bien mi amor los muchachos se encargaran de todo por allá hay que tener fe en dios y en ellos… la miro con determinación mientras que los jóvenes ahí se acercaron asintiendo y apoyándolos en su momento de incertidumbre dentro de la mansión Andrew.

 _ **En chicago en un departamento**_

-Maldición esa mujerzuela es una mosca muerta si como no se fue de viaje con William y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada pero, por que todo los hombres son unos idiotas; primero Anthony, Luego Terry y ahora ese tonto príncipe loco que se fue sin decir ni adiós que tiene que no tenga yo, soy bella ,elegante con grandes modales y….. Decía mientras se abría la puerta y su hermano la miraba con tristeza y verdadera pena…..

-Lo que no tienes es generosidad y verdadero amor a tu semejante…decía mientras que Eliza lo miraba con odio…

-Tu como todos están mal del cerebro mirar a esa mientras que yo soy…

-No te mientas Eliza tu sabes que nunca serás mas que una dama hueca sin sentimiento yo he visto el amor sin poder tocarlo porque no puede ser bueno con un alma noble yo solo me metí en tu telaraña de odio… miro con dolor su reflejo en el espejo

-Estás loco esa cualquiera no es nada junto a mi…. Se alejó y salió de su departamento lujoso y tomo un carro a una casa muy elegante y toco la puerta….

-Madame en que puedo servirle….. Decía el mayordomo

-Tengo un mensaje para lord Nathaniel Macgregor… dejando su tarjeta de presentación

-Lamento decirle que milord está ahora en Inglaterra por tiempo indefinido….. Miraba a la pelirroja

-Bueno cuando se comunique con usted puede decirle que podre ayudarle de buena gana….decía mientras sonreía con malicia al joven mayordomo

-Está bien milady yo avisare al amo cuando se comunique conmigo….miraba a la dama con lujuria y también con un poco de temor….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno chicas perdón por la tardanza pero me quedado sin internet, complicaciones extremas de money jejejejeje pero ya estamos de vuelta perdón por la tardanza besos a todas y gracias por sus reviews a todos ustedes espero poner un poco de emoción picante con alertas rojas en el próximo cap. Nos leemos después saludos y gracias por su apoyo a mis amigas

Mi tocaya miriam811, carolina macias, sayuri1707, Silvia, Alexy fanalbert, MARY Celeste y a todas ustedes que me leen gracias próximo sábado termino en siguiente cap. Besos nos leemos después chicas

Mo ghaol2.- mi amor

Bhean3.- esposa

Cèile4.- esposo


End file.
